Yugioh Corner
by Misty Narumi
Summary: The Yugioh series casts, aka yugioh, gx, 5d's casts, experience an adventure in Hawaii. Also, there's a bonus to the adventure...something fun that everyone would enjoy. includes special guests from other anime
1. Prologue: Aloha! E Komo Mai!

**Yugioh Corner**

**Prologue: Aloha! E Komo Mai! (Hello! Welcome!) **

It was a nice afternoon with the Hawaiian sun shining over the Island of Oahu…. Okay…maybe not with many clouds in the sky, making it look like it's gonna rain.

Directing towards the east side of the Island and at a dead end in a rural area was a light green two-story house. And….

"What's for lunch?!" a voice exclaimed that was heard from outside the house.

"I don't know yet! Hold your horses!" Chii-kun barked back.

Bakura huffed as he leaned against the side of the wall to Chii-kun's bedroom with his arms crossed.

"Kura, be patient," Ryou chided indulgently approaching his dark half. "Chii-kun, isn't there something going on today?"

Chii-kun thought for a moment…..then it hit her. "THE SEQUEL!! Yosh!" she piped. "By the way, where's my dark half/"

"I'm right here, baka"

Chii-kun became startled when she heard Chiiyami behind her. She turned around and grinned nervously. "Hehe….anyway, let's start!" she cheered. "Where's everyone?"

"Stop pausing every so often and get to the point!" Bakura growled irritably.

"Kura!"

Chii-kun stuck her tongue childishly at Bakura in response. She then took out a wireless microphone out of nowhere. Chiiyami did the same thing. They turned towards the "audience".

Chii-kun began, "Alllllooooooohhhhaaaa!! WELCOME BACK ALL! WELCOME All to the sequel of Ask Yugioh and Gx cast starring the cast of Yugioh, Gx, and 5d's!! We're your hosts Chi-kun and…."

"Chiiyami! And co-hosts…."

"Ryou and…."

"Bakura… HAHA!! Baka Pharaoh and the shrimp aren't!"

"……"

"Oops! I mean sub co-hosts!"

Bakura growled, clenching his fist. "Damn that Baka Pharaoh and shrimp……Grrrrrr….."

"Ahem! It's the same routine as last time," Ryou added.

"Ask your favorite characters from Yugioh, Gx, and 5d's! And see what kind of responses you get," Chiiyami said. "Aibou and I don't own any Yugioh, of course, or any of the characters. Anyway, we'll refresh your memory of certain things that you need to know:

Name of Character you like to ask:

Question:

Question asked by:

You can ask more than one person in your reviews

Statements are welcome! The characters would gladly give you their response! Also, they will take advice...anything...etc... whatever...

Japanese and English names are welcome, meaning we don't care since we know both of the characters' original and dub names

Most importantly...HAVE FUN!! :)

"We have several questions and remarks that were last submitted from Ask Yugioh and Gx cast," Chii-kun announced. "Also before that fic was REMOVED! Ahem." She took a moment to calm herself. "Ryou and Bakura, would you do the honors?"

"Whatever"

"Sure!"

Ryou placed in the DVD into Chii-kun's DVD/VCR player that was under her T.V. in her room. Bakura played the DVD. "Rolling! 3….2….1…" Bakura counted.

"Oh yeah, everything is recorded on tape," Chii-kun winked. "Or on the computer….whatever technology…"

"Hush!" Chiiyami chided.

**In the small park across from Chii-kun's house were 15 Yugioh characters and Chii-kun crowded around a rusty old picnic table. The table was close to the edge of a steep hill covered in high grass, vines, and trees. It also lost a lot of paint. On top of the table, beside Kaiba's laptop, were four tennis rackets and tennis balls in a cylinder. Chiiyami was filming. Kaiba was forced to share his laptop with everyone in order to get to the reviews…. Yugi read the review out loud: **

_Err, Kaiba I wasn't shouting. I accidentally had the caps lock on. I only found out when I saw my account. oops...Dammit!_

_This time since Yami-kun's always first, It's Kaiba-teme first!_

_What's a perfect day for you? aka. your idea of a really nice day here's some gum. (Why am I being so nice? just to celebrate the start of the sequel)_

_What's your favorite song?_

_Do you ever get sick? _

_Yami:  
Hi! (glomps)_

_What's the stupidest thing you've ever said and done? I doubt that you remember aside from the orichalcos incident (?)_

_Do you like Dark animes?_

_As for my last last last review Jigoku Shoujo is more commonly known as Hell girl or Girl from Hell. Have you heard about it? It's been really popular lately. Especially the manga and anime._

_Oh, stupid me!! I almost forgot to give you your present! Here! (hands 3 chocolate bars)_

_Everyone:  
What was your worst duel ever?  
Who's a guy/girl in the cast whom you really hate?  
Ever wanted to go to a certain country?.?  
Free gum for everyone!_

_Ja Ne!!  
-Sairi Mouto _

**Kaiba murmured, "baka..."**

"**I guess overlooking Domino City and watching the sunset. One of my favorite songs is Warriors, the 4th opening song to my series," he replied simply. "I rarely get sick." He was leaning against the table. **

**_Sairi Mouto_ popped out of thin air and glomped Yami from behind, causing him to almost fall off the table. He was sitting beside Yusei. Yami seemed to be a little... "tired" of the glomp… she then disappeared. Yami grasp for breath before answering questions….**

"**I don't want to talk about it…" he replied simply. "It depends on the plot of the anime and I've never heard of Jigoku Shoujo." _Sairi Mouto_ appeared again and handed Yami three chocolate bars; then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Um…thanks?"**

"**Ano… when you meant by "worse duel ever"…" Yugi repeated uncertainly. **

"**Do you mean the type of duel that has your life on the line?" Jaden asked. He was uncertain too. Jaden and Yugi were sitting beside Chii-kun on the bench. "Or…" **

"**A pointless/waste of time duel…." Kaiba added bluntly. "Or"**

"**A duel in general?" Rua finished the "run on" reply. He was swinging on the swings of a wooden fortress playground. Ruka was on the other swing close to the edge of the hill. Everyone moved on to the next couple of questions. **

"**Obviously it's the bad guys for all three series," Tea/Anzu remarked. She sat across from Yugi, and beside Yami. **

"**Kaiba and I guess Haga/Weevil and Ryuuzaki/Rex," Jounouchi/Joey stared at Kaiba across the table. Haga and Ryuuzaki weren't present. **

**Manjyome/Chazz and Rei/Blair glared at each other. They were sitting on the grass. Manjyome and Edo stared at Amon/Adrian who didn't seem to care. Amon was calmly leaning against the tennis court fence. Edo was sitting beside Anzu. **

"**Mukuro is a bit annoying," Jack said bluntly. He stood near the table. Mukuro wasn't present; but somewhere….wherever he was….. he sneezed. **

**Yusei read the text message on his cell. He was sitting on the table, feet rested on the bench. He read, "Nerve, Taka, and Blitz don't like Uryu." **

"**YES!! I would like to travel to another country!" Chii-kun exclaimed heartily. Some others nodded in agreement. **

**Kaiba scoffed. "Hmph, I've been to most of them."**

**_Sairi Mouto_ once again appeared out of thin air and gave everyone gum; then disappeared. **

"**Fontu de nwext f'wone!" Rua chewed on his gum. "Fwanks fo da gwum!" **

"**Rua…. Don't talk with your mouth full…" Ruka chided. Rua blew a bubble, somewhat ignoring his sister. **

"**It looks like the next one is at Dartz's place…" Jounouchi remarked as he read the next review. **

**Dartz's lair… **

_me; (freezes) oh um, my imaginary friend, Michiru!  
DMG: (bursts out laughing) hahahaha "Michiru"? isn't she that les from sailor moon? if so wat was her planet again  
Me: (mutters) Neptune u dolt  
DMG: ah I see thanks!  
-Sailor Felicia_

"**Ooo….kay……" Alister stared at **_**Felicia**_** with a cocked eyebrow. **

"**Riiiiigghhht……" Valon rolled his eyes. **

**Dartz started to blurt out randomly. "It's such a nice day outside!!" **

"…**.." **

**Back to the Park… Jaden/Judai read the next review out loud…. **

_Adrian  
Sorry about that. I might have asked that question but I should start reading my review history more. I also read other stories where I ask other people questions. (whacks head into desk almost)_

_Have you ever been forced into something that you didn't want to do?_

_If you could figure out any way to torture Chazz, how would you do it? (feels like she is being watched as Chazz gives this "I'm gonna kill you" look in his eyes. is suddenly chased by Chazz with a flame thrower and Adrian is stuck in the middle as he somehow became a human shield while Sonar mutters an apology to him)_

_Bastion  
Have you ever been compared to anyone?_

_Raphael  
Favorite motorcycle?  
Ever been in any accidents?  
Have you ever been pranked by Alister or Valon?  
Is it true that Valon is the biggest prankster of the bunch.  
Whenever I look at you, I sometimes think you're 22 or 24._

_Chazz  
Hey look! Jaden had set your pants on fire.  
(Chazz's pants were suddenly on fire as Jaden laughs while holding a match)  
(Adrian and Sonar were trying to figure out how that happened as Sonar is just keeping behind Adrian. After Chazz gets the fire out, he is left in his boxers but chases after Adrian, Jaden and Sonar)  
-Sonar_

"**Yes," Adrian replied simply. "but I do the opposite of what was being told." He smirked at the second question. "Have Chazz-haters handle it." **

**Manjyome/Chazz glared and growled at Adrian/Amon who didn't mind, also at _Sonar_ who appeared out of thin air. Yami text to Raphael's cell to get Raphael's answers to his questions. **

**A flamethrower poofed out of thin air into Chazz's hands and he grinned evilly. Chazz started to chase _Sonar _around with the flamethrower on. Everyone rushed out of the way; or ducked under the table. Rua, Ruka, and Rei rushed inside the fortress. _Sonar_ then hid behind Adrian and he got burned. **

**"...don't do that ever again. Use a real shield next time," Adrian said calmly; keeping his composure. He coughed out a puff of smoke. **

"**Baka! You trying to kill us?!" Rei/Blair bellowed angrily. The flamethrower disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

**"Einstein, or maybe Newton...?" Bastion answered simply. **

"**Yami-san, have we got anything from Raphael-san?" Judai asked. **

"**Yup and here is what he said," Yami replied. He then read his text message from his cell: **

**Raphael-  
1) "a cruiser"  
2) "No"  
3) "They never succeeded"  
4) "Yes" **

**The "Overlap" theme was then heard in the background after Yami finished reading. "Oh, I got a text message from Valon." **

**"And Damn proud of it!!"**

**There was silence for a moment…. **

**Manjyome's/Chazz's pants suddenly got caught on fire. "GWAH!! FIRE!!" he ran around in circles; then rolled over in the grass. **

**Judai/Jaden became between puzzled and dumbfounded when he noticed a match in his hand. "Eh?"**

**Some characters were trying to hold in their laughter even though it wasn't supposed to be funny. **

**A few moments later, Manjyome was able to get the fire out….and found he was in his boxers… The girls blushed; while some guys chuckled. Manjyome fumed. **

"**Chiiyami!! Get that camera away!!" **

**Chiiyami giggled in the background. "why?" **

**Manjyome growled then shot a glare at Amon, Judai, and **_**Sonar**_**; he started to chase them around the park. **

"**Edo-kun, why don't you read the next review?" Yugi suggested. **

**Edo/Aster chuckled in every pause. He was trying to get over his inner laughter after Manjyome's incident. "O….okay….heeheee….." he took a few moments to calm down; then read the review out loud. **

_Man, haven't talked to you guys in a while..._

_Well, I dunno, I guess I no longer have any questions. Good luck and ganbatte-ne to Yusei-tachi. Bakura-kun, it was fun fighting with ya. Kaiba-sama, be careful and keep away from fangirls. Moku-chan and Becca-chan, hope you two do end up getting together.:) Everyone else, sorry I didn't talk to you all._

_And a special thanks to Chii-kun for listening to my dumb questions and getting the cast to answer them. This is goodbye. But, then again, ya never know.;)  
-heartofblades_

**Yusei, Jack, Rua, Ruka replied simultaneously, "Thanks!"**

"**Bakura isn't here at the moment; but according to his answer he said…." Yami read the text from his cell: **

**Bakura- "heh, I'll get you next time... ha!" **

**Kaiba scoffed, "I don't need to be told that from someone like you. Mokuba and Rebecca aren't present at the moment; but…. " he smirked. **

"**That's okay, hopefully we'll see you again," Yugi said. **

"**You're welcome!" Chii-kun replied cheerfully. **

"**Are there any more?" Rei asked as she slid down the slide. By this time, Manjyome returned and **_**Sonar**_** all ready disappeared. He was out of breath, while Amon was completely composed and grinning. Judai was fine too. **

"**Iie, that's all," Yugi replied. **

"**Anzu! Let's play some tennis!" Chiiyami offered. **

"**Sure!" **

"**Count me in!" Jounouchi called. **

"**Me too!" Judai exclaimed. **_**Even though I suck at it… **_

"**We challenge you!" Chiiyami challenged. "Me and Anzu versus you boys" **

"**Bring it!" **

**Rua, Ruka, and Rei continued to play on the fortress playground. Then Rua started a game of freeze tag, first tagging Yusei. **

"**TAG!! We're playing freeze tag so you have to freeze when tagged," Rua explained. **

"…**." **

**Rua then went after the others. **

**Yusei wasn't the only one brought into the game; there were Yugi, Yami, and everyone else (Kaiba, Ruka, Rei, Misawa, Amon, Jack, Chii-kun, Edo); except Anzu, Jounouchi, Judai, and Chiiyami who were too busy with their tennis game. Manjyome went back into Chii-kun's house to get a new pair of pants. **

**Moments later….. (few minutes after Yusei's been freed thanks to Chii-kun) as Misawa "froze" then freed by Ruka; the screen on the T.V. started to fade…. **

Ryou stopped the DVD and eject it from the player. He, Bakura, Chiiyami, and Chii-kun heard thumping footsteps from the stairs. Chiiyami and Chii-kun were lying on Chii-kun's bed, while Bakura was sitting on the carpet beside the bed. Chiiyami was on her back; and Chii-kun was on her belly.

"Aww man! The old man beat me!"

Jounouchi appeared at the entrance of Chii-kun's room. Blizzard was with him. Jounouchi grinned. "Hey, lunch is ready!"

Chii-kun stared at him for a moment. "You know, you could call using the downstairs phone to let us know……."

A sweat dropped in the back of Jounouchi's head. "Right….."

Bakura murmured, "Idiot…" Ryou and Chiiyami chuckled. Luckily Jounouchi didn't hear Bakura so he turned his heel.

"See you guys downstairs." He turned to Blizzard. "Come on Blizzard." He gestured and he and the ball of fluff Japanese spitz went their way towards downstairs.

"And that's that! You have just witnessed the preview of what the sequel is gonna be like," Chii-kun announced to the "audience"; facing them. (**Bold Important) **

"**Since don't allow dialogue format…."** Chiiyami added.

"**Everyone won't be present to read or answer your questions; but we will be able to contact them in some way,"** Ryou explained. He sat at the edge of the bed beside Chii-kun.** "No matter where they are: either on the other side of the Island, or somewhere else. For instance, in one review Yugi-kun might be in one area; but Kura would be in a different area " **

"Heh, it'll make things more interesting," Bakura added with a smirk. His back rested against the side of the bed. **"Also, Chii-kun and Chiiyami will randomly place every one of us in different groups. We ain't tellin' ya; but you'll find out on your own who is in what group. Just give your questions and remarks!"**

"**Why put them in groups?"** Chii-kun questioned. **"It's so other me and I could keep track of everyone and where they are."**

"**Don't expect the characters to be in the same group forever,"** Chiiyami remarked. **"Aibou and I will do the same thing every month. For instance, Ryou would be in Group B in September; but in the next month he'll be in Group Z." **

Ryou grinned sheepishly to Chiiyami's example. He then chuckled "Just think of this routine as a game."

"With that said…" Chii-kun said.

"**Read and Review!!"** Chii-kun, Chiiyami, Ryou, and Bakura exclaimed simultaneously.


	2. Duel 1: Just Cruisin Or Not

A/n: Sorry if I mostly use the Japanese names…

A/n: Sorry if I mostly use the Japanese names…. I'm more used to using them then the Dub names. I don't own Yugioh

**Duel 1: Just Cruisin'…….Or Not…. **

**9:30: 58 am; 13 September 2008 **

It was a quiet morning, until there was an unmistakable ringing sound of pans heard from outside Chii-kun's house.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

"All right all of you!! Get yar heiny assess out of bed….or futons….Whatever!!" Bakura exclaimed as he clanged the pans together.

Most of the Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds male characters moaned in response as they ruffled from their sleep. Although there are certain characters that weren't affected by the noise.

"Dammit!! we're trying to sleep here!!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah! unlike you, we didn't stay here for most of the summer!" Marik barked. Bakura ignored them.

"Barely had enough sleep when we arrived..." Johan murmured. The Yugioh/Gx/5d's characters arrived late last night using a duel disk as a portkey.

"Too early to wake up..." Hayato/Chumley moaned.

"Why should we be waking up so early anyway?" Jack groaned.

"Kura….." Ryou groaned as he turned over on the sofa in the family room. He covered his head with the pillow. Yami slept on the other sofa under the window. He grunted and gritted his teeth irritably under his pillow.

"Ohayouuu Gozaimassssuuuuuuuu!!" Akutsu chirped from his futon. It seemed he was immune to Bakura's wakening.

"Great….just we need…another noisy alarm," Otogi said sarcastically staring at the man next to him.

Jounouchi, Marik, Johan, Hayato, Jack, Akutsu, and Otogi were lying/sitting in the wreck room on the wooden floor in their futons. There were also others in the room too and some others lying on the wooden floor in the family room. Kaiba grunted under his pillow. The three Kaiba brothers slept on the folded couch bed in the wreck room. Mokuba rubbed his eye, while Noah yawned and looked like he was ready to go back to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY (BEEP) (BEEP)!!" Bakura shouted clanged the pans harder. This startled almost everyone in the house.

"Just Shut the hell up!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily as he threw his pillow HARD straight in Bakura's face, causing Bakura to fall backwards.

"What's with all this racket from downstairs?" Asuka yawned.

"Okay! I'm awake seeing Tenjoin-kun in her nightgown!" Manjyome jolt up from his futon and started to drool and stare at Asuka.

Asuka stared at Manjyome. "…..Perv."

"Ohayou, Asuka."

Asuka turned around. "Ah, Ohayou, Judai." She smiled.

Judai grinned sleepily as he was rubbing his eye. He yawned. Manjyome, however, was clenching his fist angrily. His face darkened.

_Damn that baka Osiris…… _ he gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile…..in the living room….

"Ohayou Yusei."

Yusei looked up to see Ruka on the stairs. He was sitting on his futon. "Ohayou Ruka, Ohayou Izayoi." He noticed Aki standing one step above Ruka's on the stairs.

"Ohayou, Yusei."

"Ohayou!" Rua waved happily. His futon was next to Yusei's. Ruka and the other Yugioh girls waved in return.

"Ohayou and to you too Yugi," Anzu greeted. Yugi's cheeks flushed a little. He smiled. His futon was next to Judai's.

"Ohayou, Anzu."

"So….what's happening downstairs all of a sudden?" Mai asked a bit indignantly

"Yeah, we heard some yelling, pans clanging, and um… that's about it…." Miho remarked.

"They're…actually the only things that we all probably heard," Sho added. He was sitting next to Yugi.

"Hmm…" it was silent for a moment then they turned towards the family room and wreck room.

"Damn you people! Can't you appreciate the service I'm providing you in the morning?!"

"Chiiyami, what's gotten into that Bakura all of a sudden?" Junko asked the young former Chinese princess behind her.

"He seems to be a little….perky?" Anzu wasn't sure if "perky" was the right word to explain Bakura's behavior.

Chiiyami shrugged. "Beats me."

"Oh? Isn't he….you're boyfriend?" Mai coaxed.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, "huh"?"

"Hmmm…..I heard you two were together for the summer…." Mana said out loud. She looked up at the ceiling with her finger to her chin. She grinned slyly.

"So? We weren't really alone you know…." Chiiyami said sternly as she stared at Mana. She cocked her eyebrow a little. "Meaning Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Sho, and Judai were still here. Ne, Anzu?"

"Uh….hai…"

In the background, there were noises of wrestling and tackling in the family and wreck room; also the noises of pans hitting against something "hard" with a "Bong", and pillow fights. The girls, Yusei, Rua, Yugi, Sho, Rally, Yusuke, Edo, and Raphael spotted dust clouds formed from the other room. The dust clouds were also flying from the other room.

The girls and the guys sweat dropped a little and were dumbfounded. Judai and Asuka rushed out from the dust clouds unharmed with Blizzard.

"It's crazy in there!" Judai said a bit frantically. Asuka sighed a little.

"Does there have to be something this troublesome happen in the morning?"

"Woof!" Blizzard barked in response, then huffed and puffed.

"Rua!!" Tenpei cried as he rushed out from the dust clouds. He passed Judai and Asuka.

"What is it, Tenpei?"

"I'm never going to sleep in the same room with those people!"

"…"

"(Beep) (beep) dammit Valon! This is the 5th time with the (beep)-in pan!!"

Raphael consciously shook his head in shame. "Valon, Amelda…there they go again."

Yugi worried of how his other self was handling this mess. He hoped there would be no "Mind Crushes" if Yami had an "extreme temper".

Chii-kun whistled. "Hyuu…. crazy morning we're having, ne?" she grinned widely as she approached the girls.

"I'll say…." Momoe said with a frown. The rest of the girls agreed.

Chii-kun and Chiiyami glanced at each other.

"Shall we?"

"Yup." Chiiyami nodded. With that, Chii-kun and Chiiyami trotted downstairs and stopped before the dust clouds.

Chiiyami took out a blow horn from out of nowhere then signaled the alarm. The alarm rang throughout half of the neighborhood. Chii-kun then blew the whistle; which in response the dust clouds died down.

"All right all of you!! Listen up!" Chiiyami said through the blow horn. The guys stopped in their present position, which was they were piled on top each other. They faced Chiiyami and Chii-kun. Marik slightly bonked Jack on the head with a pan.

The guys that weren't part of the big pile were: Rishid, Kaiser, Misawa, Saiou, Amon, O'Brien, Ryou…..and maybe a few others….

Samejima, Pegasus, Yanagi, Himuro, Grandpa, and Siegfried were in the pile to break up the sudden fight; but somehow got caught in it.

Saiga, Kaiser, and O'Brien's expression read: "Bakas" as referring to the characters in the pile. Amon seemed amused to see the guys made fools of themselves.

Chiiyami paused when Blizzard interrupted.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" he barked loudly.

"….Okay, everyone!"

"Woof!"

"……Blizzard! Shaddup!!"

"Woof" Asuka and Judai gave Blizzard a belly rub to make him shut up.

"Okay, what is all this ruckus going on this early in the morning?" Chiiyami demanded. "Anyone?"

The guys stood firm and pointed accusingly at the now revealed, unconscious Bakura.

"HE STARTED IT!"

Chiiyami and Chii-kun stared at Bakura with an expression that is hard to tell what kind it is. Blizzard suddenly barked playfully at Judai then ran into the family room, then ran around and passed some of the guys.

Blizzard then barked playfully at Johan before chasing Pharaoh around the house. He chased Pharaoh into the living room. Edo became startled when Pharaoh jumped on his head; then tumbled backwards when Blizzard jumped on him and Pharaoh jumped off of Edo's head.

Yusei quickly stood up as Pharaoh leapt into Yusei's arms. He kept Pharaoh away from the "curious" dog as Blizzard jumped on Yusei.

"Woof! Woof! Bark Bark!!"

"Hissssssss!!"

"Blizzard….."

"Blizzard!! Osuwari!!" Chii-kun exclaimed irritably.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Few moments, later everyone was downstairs and chatted over blueberry muffins with coffee, milk, or no beverage. They were still in their pajamas and some of them wore house slippers; while most of them were barefoot since wearing shoes is not allowed in Chii-kun's household. The blueberry muffins were brought in from Mai, Shizuka, and Ishizu last night from Safeway. Thank you ladies. However, there weren't enough for Chii-kun and Chiiyami so these two ate coffee cake that Chii-kun's mother brought home the other day.

Some characters sat at the kitchen counter; few sat at the dining table that was next to the counter. Two characters sat back to back on the chair that faced the window and the lanai. The three chairs at the table had soft light green cushions tied to the chairs. Fake flowers in a flowerpot sat in the center by the window. Ceramic ducks sat in front of the flowers. Some other characters sat on the sofas and soft armchairs. The rest of them sat wherever is comfortable.

Blizzard was lucky when some characters said "oops" when they dropped some crumbs. He went over and ate up the crumbs. (he does that…seriously)

While everyone was enjoying their breakfast and conversation, Chii-kun and Chiiyami were checking if there were any mail upstairs in Chii-kun's office; and yes, there was one review.

Chii-kun and Chiiyami looked at to whom the questions refer to. Chiiyami then rushed downstairs to get the said characters upstairs to answer their questions.

11111111111111111

5 minutes later…..Yami, Jounouchi, and Bakura entered Chii-kun's office and read the review over her shoulder. Chiiyami stood next to the tall bookshelf that was a bit in front of the office entrance.

_Hi, there! Sorry if your story got deleted. and it was funny too!_

_Questions to ask:_

_Hey? What happened to Seto kissing Serenity? I thought you promised that!_

_Yami:_

_1) If you and some other Yamis got sugar high (and please don't tell me you are), what will exactly happened? (and I don't think you tasted sugar before)_

_2) If somebody keeps insulting Yugi, how would you handle it?_

_Joey:_

_1) No more cross-dressing!_

_2) What will happened if Mai found out you had videos of her undressing?_

_Bakura:_

_1) Oh, the Fairy Bunny is here?! XD_

_2) I heard Y.Marik actually sold your Ring to a pawnbroker._

_More questions later!_

_-Yami Amethyst Rose_

"Someone reported me and then it got deleted... " Chii-kun sighed sadly. She then chuckled nervously. "hehe it seemed to be a bit too early...yeah..still...Gomen!" (sweat drops)

"She forgot and had a lot of things on her mind, or something," Bakura added.

Yami cocked his eyebrow a little. "Now why would I be sugar high in the morning? Unnatural… It would be the end of the world if Marik got sugar high…..."

Bakura nodded. "That sounds about right."

"And Bakura would go into a tirade of nonsense blabber and acts…"

"HEY!!"

"That sounds about right, too," Jounouchi/Joey remarked. Chiiyami and Chii-kun chuckled.

Yami ignored him. "Yes, I have tasted sugar. To your second question, I would remind that person that if keeps insulting Aibou, other people would insult him too; see how he likes it. If that doesn't work, use the "M' word."

"Huh?! I don't cross-dress!!" Jounouchi exclaimed, a bit bemused. "If I had those videos and she found out, she'll kill me for sure."

Bakura's eye twitched. "You people are still calling me Bunny?!"

Yami and Jounouchi chuckled, while Chiiyami and Chii-kun laughed heartily.

"Shut up!!"

Bakura paused for a moment. "…..WHAT?! I'm gonna kick that sunova (beeP) (beep) (beeP)!!" He angrily marched out of the office then downstairs. He mumbled, "No wonder this so called fake didn't work.…."

Yami and Jounouchi stood silent. "Er….."

Yami frowned. "It's morning and has gotten more troublesome."

"Y-yeah….is it something to expect from people like us?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami shrugged a little. "Maybe."

Chii-kun cheered hyperactively, "Whoo hooo!! Yeah! This segment has just started heating up!"

Jounouchi and Yami stared at her a bit perplexed. "What the hell?"

"Aww…no more reviews…." Chii-kun pouted.

"We're gonna go back downstairs now," Jounouchi said.

"Bakura must have made more damage by now," Yami remarked. Yami and Jounouchi left the office and headed downstairs.

Chii-kun and Chiiyami faced the audience. Chii-kun winked and grinned cheerfully,

"**Read and Review minna-san!" **


	3. Duel 2: Card Games and More Trouble

Hey

**Hey! How is everyone doing? Yes….the days are different compared to the actual date and time in real life. I guess I can't make it to posting the chapters on the same day…oh well…. Also, the time is in Hawaiian Time XD whoo hoo! My time! Lol **

**Enjoy! This continues from last chapter. **

**Duel 2: Card Games and More Trouble **

**2:30: 35 pm; 13 September 2008 **

During the few hours that passed since this morning, everyone got dressed in casual (not their usual) clothes and folded up their futons. The ceiling fans were on.

Currently, some of the Yugioh Ohana was watching our DVD, "The Fifth Element" in the family room. When the movie ended, the ones that were watching stared at Yusei and Aki, who were sitting on the couch….next to each other.

"What?"

"Who wants to bet they're gonna do the S-word like that?" Marik grinned evilly. He had a black eye and some bruises made by Bakura earlier today. He also had some broken teeth and a few teeth fell out. Yusei and Aki exclaimed with embarrassment.

"NANI?!"

The others sat there with no comment.

"We have kids here you know," Mai remarked as she referred to Rally, Mokuba, Rua, and Ruka.

Marik then faced an angry woman glaring evilly down at him. There were sounds of "BAM" and "POW" from off screen. The others had no comment once again….

Note to self: Never mess with the Black Rose Witch, or say anything to upset her.

2222222222222222222222

**4:50: 45 pm**

A couple hours after the movie ended passed and now everyone was laying back and doing some things, such as Blackjack, Monopoly, Other card games…..etc.

Yusei, Jack, Manjyome, and Johan were playing Blackjack on the coffee table in the family room. Yusei was the dealer.

"Hit me!" Jack pounded the table with his fist.

"…."

"Hit me!"

"…."

"I stand," Johan said.

"Hit me!!"

"Hit me!" Manjyome shouted.

"…."

Johan, Jack, and Manjyome flipped over their card. Johan got "16", Manjyome got "15", and Jack got…..

"Jack, you got a bust," Yusei said calmly.

"……damn!!" Jack grunted. _I knew that! _He got a "23"

"Yusei, what did you get?" Johan asked.

Yusei flipped his card revealing a King of Spades and next to it was Ace of Hearts. "Blackjack"

Jack and Manjyome's mouths dropped.

"Ooh….nice…." Johan admired.

"Did you shuffle the cards good?" Manjyome stared at Yusei.

"……" Yusei stared back at Manjyome. "Yeah?"

"Again!!" Jack pounded his fist angrily on the table a little harder.

"Oi! Oi! Easy! We don't want to upset Chii-kun, Chiiyami, and Chii-kun's mom!" Johan gestured with a sheepish grin. "If you break the table that is or the candle stands and glass figurines."

On the other side of the family room, Aki and Yami were playing Speed for the third time at the dining table. Aki beat Jounouchi, Anzu, Mai, and Asuka in 5 or more times in a row. Aki was on a roll! The said characters that lost stood and watched Aki and Yami play. The following shows a score of how many wins:

Aki: 2

Yami- 0

It was surprising that Aki was winning against the King of Games. On the table, there were two piles between two piles of cards. One pile in the middle had a King of Hearts on top, while the other one had 7 spades. Aki had 3 cards in her hand and more than half cards in her deck was in the middle or in her hand. Yami had 5 cards in his hand and had about half of his deck "gone".

Rivalry sparks surrounded them as Aki and Yami locked eyes with each other. Flames also surrounded them. They were on fire, baby….

"I'm gonna win this round," Yami declared.

Aki smirked, "Bring it on."

Jounouchi, Anzu, Mai, and Asuka felt tension in the air…

"Hit me!" Jack was heard in the background.

The two players stood and slapped onto to the two outer piles without averting their eyes to each other. In a flash, both players slapped the card from the outer piles and their cards on the middle piles, and drew from their decks….then….

_SLAP _"SPEED!!" both players exclaimed simultaneously. There was a slight pause for a moment.

"Hit me!" Manjyome shouted.

"Who won?" Asuka blinked. Yami and Aki breathed heavily, sweat dripping from their temples.

Mai leaned and observed Yami and Aki's hands that were on top of the same pile. She looked closely and…..

"Yami's hand is one inch off of the pile so the winner is once again Aki-chan," Mai replied calmly.

"WHAT?!"

Aki grinned, pleased with herself. "Admit it oh, King of Games that you can't beat me in this game."

"I'll never give in!" Yami retorted.

Aki frowned. "Suit yourself."

The "Speed" group once again (and what have been doing), ignored the "Blackjack" group.

"That's another bust, Jack." (Yusei)

"Dammit all!"

"Yusei, how did you get Blackjack three times in a row? Lucky…." (Johan)

We now focus on the young ones that are playing Monopoly in the wreck room. The young ones were: Rua, Ruka, Rei, Rebecca, Mokuba, Rally, and Tenpei. Tenpei was the Banker.

"Come on and gimme a good one!" Rua grinned widely as he shook the dice in his hand. He rolled the dice on the board then moved his piece to the number of spaces according to the dice. Rua then became gloomy when he landed on the "Go to Jail" space.

"Aww Man!! Not again!" Waterfalls trickled from his eyes.

"Hit me!" (Manjyome)

"Speed!" (Aki)

"GAH!" (Yami)

It was Ruka's turn. She shook the dice in her hand and rolled it. She moved her piece to the number of spaces. She grinned. "Chance" She picked up the yellow card from the pile on the board. "Ah! Ticket out of jail."

Ruka glanced at Rua who had pleading eyes that said, "Please bail me out…" Ruka grinned a bit devilishly, "Not a chance…"

Rua pouted. "Stingy… "

It was Rei's turn. She moved her piece after shaking and rolling the dice. She landed on Mokuba's property. She paid the rent to the small house.

"Hit me!" (Jack)

"Speed! Yosh!!" (Yami)

"You guys are having fun, ne?" Chii-kun chuckled.

"Hai, we're having fun indeed," Johan replied with a grin. "Yes! A Blackjack!"

Chii-kun entered the kitchen to feed Blizzard since 5pm is his usual dinnertime. She filled up a cup and refilled his water bowl. Chii-kun walked to the laundry room and got Blizzard's faded purple leash. She stood by the armchair as she waited for Blizzard to finish his dinner.

"Chiiyami is waiting for Yami and Yusei in my office," Chii-kun informed. "Kaiba and Judai are probably there."

"Kuso…and I just won one game," Yami breathed cursedly. He then walked towards the stairs with Yusei following suit. Johan took over as dealer. Mai took Yami's place and faced off against Jounouchi. Aki decided to take a break. This time, they played Frustration.

Blizzard walked up to Chii-kun, she put his leash on, then stepped outside so Blizzard can do his thing.

Meanwhile, Chiiyami, Kaiba, Judai, Yami, and Yusei were in Chii-kun's office. The next review showed on the monitor screen……

_CHII-KUN! (glomps her) You're back! Yayness!_

Anyway... Sorry Marik, I lost track of Lelou (who have your rod from the last story). But on the bright side, he's now the flipping new emperor of Britannia! WHOO!

_Anyway, question time:_

_Seto: A. Have anyone ever told you that you have an ice-cold heart right on your face? If not, then I'll say your heart is at the North Pole!_

_B. I obviously don't see what Ann sees in you... Coughkittycoughlittercough. But she wants to make a deal with you._

_C. Um... Set, there's a guy with a long silver hair flying around... Holy Shinizets! It's Sephiroth! ...Hey, is that the TURKs sneaking around the building?_

_Yami: A. I miss you man! (glomps on him.) Anyway... If your friends is being held hostages and the only way to save them is to trade it with the 7 millennium items, what will you choose? Friends or the safety of the world? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_B. The reason I asked you this is that, Sephiroth is actually held your friends hostages and wants the Shadow magic... Time to call Cloud and the rest of the AVALANCHEs._

_Bakura: How does it feel to be a hostage of the biggest badass and most evil villain than you?_

_Yusei: (Glomps on him) I MISS YOU! Any who... Do you think Godwin is up to no good this time? If he does whack him with this mallet... But for now, you better help Yami, for Sephiroth also held you friends hostages too!_

_Jaden: Here's a sword and a shield and go help Yami and Yusei! ... And the One-winged angel also held you friends hostages..._

_-Plata-Azul Firebird_

_Outside….._

Chii-kun just took out the newspaper from the mailbox then became startled when all of a sudden got glomped from behind. The newspaper and mail flew out of her hand in the process. "GAH! I've been glomped!"

"Woof!"

Chii-kun turned to who glomped her. "Silver?!" she tackled and hugged the girl. "Yay!"

Back inside Chii-kun's office…..

"I'll be sure to tell him the news," Yami answered. "Also, we all haven't watched Code Geass R2 yet, but that's nice to hear. Chii-kun said that she drew Lelouch holding the Sennen rod. It's on Deviantart on her page so see her fan fiction profile for the link."

"Yes, countless times," Kaiba replied calmly. He then smirked to question B. "Really now?" He then cocked an eyebrow. "Turks? What….the…hell?"

The group looked outside the window and spotted the Turks and Sephiroth flying around the house. Chii-kun stood by the mailbox, completely shocked and puzzled, while Blizzard was barking uncontrollably.

"Uh……"

**Plata-Azul Firebird** apparated and glomped Yami. "…!! Would you……quit it with the glomping, please? I would choose friends, then I'll retrieve the items."

"Wha?!"

The group suddenly heard a break in and shouting and screaming. "Gah! Put me down!!"

"Nii-sama!"

Kaiba quickly rushed downstairs to rescue his brother, then was taken away along with him. The group spotted most of the original Yugioh characters being taken away outside the window.

Yami took out his cell phone as he heard the "Warriors" ringtone. It was from Bakura.

"(beep) (beep) biggest badass my (beep) (beep)!!"

"Yes, I do think the Director is up to no good," Yusei replied. "I don't think the mallet will…." He paused when he heard his friends' scream.

"KYAA!!"

"Let go of me!!"

He spotted his friends taken away outside the window, even Jack was one of them. "……"

"Mou!" Chiiyami rushed towards downstairs.

Judai received a shield and sword from _**Plata-Azul Firebird**_. "Uh….wha?! So that means he took……um…" he started to count his fingers."

"28 + 26 + 15 69, 69 people that were present; plus Karen and Pharaoh..." Yusei calculated out loud.

"GAH!!"

"Make that 70 or 73 for Chiiyami."

In the far distance, Sephiroth was carrying Chiiyami under his arm. "Let go you sonnuva...ooh...hottie!" Chiiyami eyes turned into hearts.

The three protagonists heard footsteps coming in their direction. They prepared themselves.

"What is going on? Atlus-sama was….."

Mikage gasped for breath and was a bit frantic.

"This is trooooooooouuuuuubbbbllllleeeeeeee!!" Akutsu was also frantic.

"I demand an explanation! I just spotted my other me taken away!" Chii-kun exclaimed, a bit pissed. "And there's a big hole in the house!!"

Yusei and Judai had no comment.

"Guess that makes 68 or 71 taken away..." Yami remarked.

"Mou...it's the first day and there's more trouble..." Chii-kun frowned. She then sighed. "Guess you three have to rescue your friends from said One-Winged Angel."

Few moments later, Yusei, Judai, Yami, Chii-kun, Mikage, Blizzard, and Akutsu stood outside. Mikage was holding onto Blizzard's leash.

Yusei was on his D-wheel and Yami was on his white stallion (don't ask how they got there). Judai hopped onto the stallion and sat behind Yami.

"Good luck you three," Chii-kun said.

"Take care," Mikage said.

Yusei, Yami, and Judai nodded as they took off to rescue their friends from Sephiroth.

_**To be continued…. **_

**Chii-kun- Read and Review please! **


	4. Duel 3: Rescue Mission

This story seems to be running a bit slow with reviews…Read and Review People!! (mumbles and growls under her breath)

**Chiiyami- "Easy…Aibou…. Here's Yami with today's "episode" phrase. " She turned to the screen behind her and showed Yami in front of a plain yellow background. The screen zoomed in… **

"**When life gets ruff, you can always count on a friend to get you out of the mess. By Yami (aka Atemu)." **

**(The screen shut off) **

Chii-kun- "We don't own Yugioh/Gx/5d's unless you're Takahashi Kazuki-sensei. Enjoy and don't forget to Review!"

Duel 3: Rescue Mission

Previously on Yugioh Corner, Yami, Judai, and Yusei's friends got kidnapped and taken hostage by Sephiroth. They are on their way to rescue them.

_(Looks at Chiiyami) Here. (Suddenly snatch one of Sephiroth's trench coat from his closet.) A souvenir from the most evilest badass than Bakura!_

_Sephiroth: (From the distance.) "Hm...? One of my trench coat is missing... Damn bird."_

_(Coughs) ... Anyway, I manage to call... (Hears a loud roar of motor and out comes a huge, black motorcycle from the portal.) _

_YAY! Cloudy!_

_Cloud: (stops his Fenrir, the name of his bike, and looks at Silver.) "Why do you need me here?"_

_Yami will explain! He's the guy with a star-shaped hairstyle. (points at him.)_

_Anyway, I got questions! (Suddenly throws a laptop and manage to hit Sephiroth's head, even though he's on the other side of the world! How do I do that, no one knows... XD!):_

_Seto: A. Don't worry! I wrapped up Mokuba in the bubble wrap so he will be safe from anything... except magic from materias..._

_B. Yeah, I mean she's been protecting you, your brother and your company from inter-dimensional companies who have more insane plots on bringing rival companies down... I remember the Higher-Up Massacre, 2 years ago, there was a gathering of all CEOs from every company. The bad thing was, there were CEOs of weapon companies and wants to "test their weapons"... I'll cut it short, Ann and Summer was there, manage to save the other CEOs till we and some officials came, arrest them, a few escape... and so on. YOU BETTER THANK HER!_

_C. (caught one of the TURKS.) AHA! You sneak! Did you stole something from KaibaCorp?!_

_Reno: "Well, it was Rufus' orders."_

_Orders, smorders, PUT IT BACK WHERE IT BELONG!_

_Reno: "Fine... But I'll do it for a kiss."_

_How bout a flame on yer butt?_

_Reno: "Going!" (Runs off)_

_Yami, Yusei, Jaden: A. Here's some materias for you guys! Just don't get burn or something._

_B. In your lifetime, have you been struck by lightning once?_

_C. Do the Caramelldansen with Cloud!_

_Cloud: "..." (not dancing)_

_Cloud! Do it!_

_Cloud: "... No." (silently walks towards his bike to pick up his swords, when all of the sudden he began dancing.) WTH?! Hee hee. (Behind her back is a Cloud voodoo doll.) So... are you gonna dance or not? (slightly shows a Yami, a Yusei and a Jaden voodoo doll then grins mischievously.)_

_C. This is not bragging! Anyway, Yusei, have you notice that Cloud's bike is bigger than yours?_

_To all Yugioh, GX, 5D villains: How does it feels to be the hostages of the most evil badass than you guys?_

_Bakura: A.(in a sing-song voice) Oh, the mister funny bunny is back and he is now a hostage of the most-evil-and-too-sexy, Sephiroth, who's also called the One-Winged angel and is quite a momma's boy! But at least, he's something than funny bunny here! YEAH!_

_B. He... Have some carrots again _

_Joey: Hey... are you gaining scales (eyes on the golden scales on the back of his neck.)_

_That's all! Good luck on saving the day!_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird_

A review (with her part only) popped up on a holographic screen before Chiiyami. At the same time in a far distance, it appeared on Yusei's screen on his D-wheel when Cloud entered. Though, only the parts that referred to Yusei, Yami, and Judai appeared on the Yusei's screen.

"Ooh..." Chiiyami petted the trench coat reverently. "I think Sephiroth and Bakura are both awesome badasses, though I don't know much about Sephiroth…."

"Heh?" Yami spotted Cloud staring at him and waiting for answer. "Well, you see _**Plata-Azul Firebird**_, or Silver introduced this character, Sephiroth into the "real world." Now, he's holding our friends as hostages... somewhere on this Island."

"They...were heading towards an inactive volcano," Judai said.

Yusei thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." He then called Chii-kun about volcanoes on Oahu.

The review minimized to the side in a small window as Chii-kun appeared in a second window on Yusei's D-wheel. "Moshi Moshi? You called me about volcanoes, ne?"

"Hai," Yusei nodded. "The ones on this Island."

"Eh….let's see…." Chii-kun searched the Internet. "There are only two volcanoes, Wai'anae and Ko'olau. These two volcanoes formed the Island of Oahu and created several volcanic vents such as Diamond Head, Haunauma Bay, Koko Head...just to name a few."

"It could be possible that our friends are held at one of the volcanic vents," Mikage remarked.

"Er...which one of those is where are friends are?" Judai asked.

Chii-kun turned to Mikage and Akutsu beside her. "Mikage, Akutsu, will you help me track down of where our friends are?"

Mikage nodded. "Hai, understood."

"Mooooooooooooomentum!!"

Chii-kun faced the screen. "Leave the navigation stuff to us. (wink) We'll contact you when we find something. Good luck!"

Yusei- "Arigatou."

The window that showed Chii-kun automatically closed itself. Yusei, Yami, and Judai were somewhere on top of a hill that overlooked Kaneohe Bay. Cloud was also with them.

_Meanwhile…._ The laptop landed in front of Kaiba. He and everyone were tied up tight with ropes. His question popped up.

"Anything, huh?" He stared at Silver with a "look." Mokuba felt a little concern and uncomfortable in the bubble wrap. "Thanks….Ann," Kaiba murmured. He then became stunned for a moment. "How's that possible?! I've set up a high tech security system before I left!!"

_Back to Yami, Yusei, and Judai….. _

Silver handed them materias "Thanks..." the three protagonist became confused.

"How do we use these things?" Judai asked, puzzled.

"No...but I did get electrocuted from the socket once..." Yami replied and it was too late to take it back.

Yusei answered bluntly, "I've been electrocuted how many times, but not by lightning. That was Jack...a bit long time ago in my hometown."

"Almost...while on my way home." Judai grinned sheepishly.

"Now?! Now is not the time!" Yami retorted.

"I agree." Yusei nodded.

"Maybe later, but don't we need to save our friends?" Judai cocked an eyebrow.

Yami, Yusei, Judai stood motionless and a bit…..speechless as they watched Cloud doing the Caramelldansen, and saw the voo doo dolls of themselves. "Er..."

"Size does not matter and it doesn't make it better," Yusei replied simply.

"Did you just rhyme?" Judai looked at Yusei.

"..."

_Back to the Yugioh Ohana that were kept hostages…… _Most of them gathered around the laptop in front of Kaiba.

"You mean former villains for some of us," Amelda/Alister corrected.

Raphael had no comment. He nodded a little in acknowledgment to Amelda correction. Valon seethed. "Curses…."

"MMPH!!" Marik muffled through the ropes that covered his mouth. He also struggled to "free" himself from the ropes, but with futile effort when he collapsed face first into the ground. "Mmmph!!"

Malik stared at his dark ego with a "you baka" look.

"This is quite the unexpected," Saiou replied, a bit not amused. He was sitting by his sister Mizuchi.

"Not every villain from the three series arrived here in Hawaii," Anzu remarked. She was sitting beside Aki and Anzu.

Bakura scoffed. "I ain't listenin to that annoying mockery!" he paused for a moment. ". …wait…Momma's boy? HAHA!! I don't think he's all that great." He laughed.

Ryou sighed.

"I don't want no stickin carrots!! I'm not a (beep) BUNNY!!" Bakura hissed.

Jounouchi panicked. "WHA?! What the hell did you do to me!"

Mai leaned and checked behind Jounouchi's neck. "Eh? Its so shiny….and she's right."

Most of them sat silent, while some were thinking of a plan to escape. Bakura was growling in his throat from the Bunny comment.

_Back to Yusei, Yami, and Judai (and maybe Cloud, who was still doing Caramelldansen)…. _

Yami, Yusei, and Judai were waiting for some information from Chii-kun, Mikage, and Akutsu. They waited as they looked out at the calm bay as a slight breeze past them. Judai and Yami sat on the stonewall, while Yusei leaned against it in between them. Yusei's D-wheel was parked on the side of the road, while Yami's stallion rested beside Yami. The three protagonists weren't paying any attention to Cloud as if he was never there. Poor Cloud….

"It's a nice view, ne?" Judai smiled.

"Aa.." Yusei grinned in acknowledgement. They then heard a "beep" from Yusei's D-wheel. Yusei walked over to his D-wheel and spotted Chii-kun on the screen. Yami and Judai followed suit.

"Yo! From what was reported from Akutsu and Mikage, our friends are held hostage at Punchbowl Crater," Chii-kun informed.

"Where is that?" Judai asked puzzled.

"We'll send you a map. Hold on." Chii-kun left the screen, then a map just like for a GPS appeared on the screen. There was a yellow mark that represents where the guys were. The guys heard Mikage's voice over voiceover.

"We found a way to install this GPS system into your D-wheel," Mikage said. "I hope its okay. But use this system to get to Punchbowl Crater."

"Arigatou minna," Yusei said.

"No problem and good luck," Chii-kun said. "Ne, Yami you got a minute or two? You got a few questions from another reviewer."

"I guess so," Yami said.

"Yusei? Is it…"

"It's fine, Chii-kun. Send in those reviews," Yusei said. The review popped up on the screen.

_You're welcome minna-san!_

_Yami: _

_Jigoku shoujo is about a girl who will bring your enemies to hell at the cost of you going to hell after you die if you access the hotline to hell, he website._

_Have you heard of death note? It's a really great anime. I recommend it to all. GO KIRA! _

_After you've watched it, whose side are you on? L or Kira? (Answer only after watching)_

_Who do you like better as an opponent? Kaiba or Dartz...as in a duel. nothing at stake._

_What is your favorite food?_

_-Sairi Mouto_

"That does sound Dark...huh? Although, I'm not really interested to watch it. Yes, I have heard of Death Note, but I've just watched it several days ago."

"Me too," Judai added. "And make three for Yusei."

"…."

"Ah, Gomen," Judai scratched his cheek nervously.

"I've watched only the first five episodes," Yami replied. "I pick Kaiba and I guess I like anything."

"Really?" Judai perked.

"….yeah…" Yami had no comment.

"Good luck guys!" Chii-kun said in voice-over.

"Aa, and thanks again," Judai said.

"Lead us to Punchbowl Crater," Yusei spoke to the GPS system. The GPS responded by giving directions and talking to Yusei. Yusei started the engine and lead the way with Yami and Judai following him on horse.

Yusei, Yami, and Judai are on their way to rescue their friends…. Poor Cloud, left in the dust with the Caramelldansen.

_To be continued… _

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Chii-kun- Read and Review! **


	5. Duel 4: Hurry! The End of Time is Nigh

Gah

Gah!! I knew I should have put in the time for last chapter! (mumbles) Anyway…. About the "phrase of the episode" from last chapter, it was suppose to be "the phrase of the day".

**Chiiyami- "Yeah….that was the phrase of the day, "September 13th"." **

Chii-kun- "I'd like to thank Plata-Azul Firebird, Sairi Mouto, and Yami Amethyst Rose (what happened to this reviewer? 0o) for reviewing this story. Here's a basket of cookies for each of you." (gives basket of cookies)

**Chiiyami- "Review Minna!" **

**Duel 4: Hurry! The End of Time is Nigh **

**5:45: 30 pm September 13 **

Chii-kun's house

Chii-kun sat rooted for a moment in front of her computer. She stared a bit blankly at her monitor screen. Mikage looked at her with concern.

"Doushita no, Chii-kun?" she asked.

"Punchbowl Crater, the place where Yusei, Yami, Judai, and Cloud are heading to, is where the cemetery for the military personnel who served in the Korean War, Vietnam War, and World War II is held," Chii-kun replied grimly. "I….feel….kinna bad….and my Grand Uncle is buried there. The cemetery is called National Cemetery of the Pacific."

"Oh…um…" Mikage wasn't sure what to say. She gathered some of her mixed thoughts and tried to put it into words. "I'm sorry for your loss and I hope they reach there soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Chii-kun glanced at Mikage. She then fixed her eyes towards the monitor. "Punchbowl Crater, or known to the early Hawaiians as _Puowaina_, "Hill of Sacrifice," Chii-kun said sternly.

"Hill of Sacrifice?" Mikage repeated quizzically.

Chii-kun nodded. "It said that violators of Kapus, or taboo, were sacrificed on the hill back in the ancient Hawaiian times. Later, it became a burial site for those who died in the wars and the sacrificing was banned."

"Oh, interesting," Mikage said in awe. Chii-kun nodded in acknowledgement. Mikage didn't like the sound of the sacrifice part. She was worried if Jack would be put into the same situation, also the others. She consciously shook the thought. She can't think that!

Chii-kun started to check her email, then found out there was one review. She sent that review to Yusei's D-wheel. One part of the review was sent to the hostages; and this was how we were able to track of exactly the place they were kept hostage.

**4444444444444444444**

Yusei, Yami, and Judai rode on the Pali Highway along with the other cars. The breeze rushed through their hair as they rode on either D-wheel or horse. The traffic was slightly light. They stopped at the red streetlight located across the street from Windward Shopping Center.

The three Yugioh protagonists spotted a little girl and her big brother in a car as the car stopped beside them. The little girl and boy stared at the boys in awe and disbelief. Yami, Judai, and Yusei gave a little wave just before the car drove ahead when the light turned green.

The little girl and boy sat in their seats silent for a moment; then…

"Mommy! Mommy!! I just saw my favorite character Yami Yugi!!" the boy chirped.

"And Jaden!!" the little girl squealed.

Their mother who was driving was busy talking on her cell phone about the Geri Menu with one of her co-workers.

"Mommy!!"

"Okay Linda, see you Monday and sorry about my kids. Bye," their mother said as she hung up the phone. "Yes?"

"We just saw…."

"They are just fictional characters that don't exist," their mother replied simply.

"….." the children pouted. It was still cool, though, they thought.

A screen popped up on Yusei's D-wheel and showed a review. "Hi! You guys got a review!" Yusei, Yami, and Judai heard Chii-kun in voice over.

_Yay! So whom do you pick? Kira or L?_

_Oh, Yeah...Yami-kun, if you were gonna kill someone who would it be and WHY!?_

_If you needed to go away for a while (a.k.a VACATION) where would you go?_

_Everyone:_

_What's your favorite song/s?_

_Is there ever a moment when you feel like killing yourself?_

_Can anyone do a really good evil laugh excluding the villains?_

_Chii-kun_

_Why would someone report on you if you had the chibi specials? I mean that's_

_practically already a story! That was so unfair! (pouts)_

_That's all for now! (Evil Laugh) _

_JA!!_

_(Throws chocolate bars at Yami, Judai and Yusei) Oops! & I forgot to give you_

_those! Oh, Well!_

_Ja ne! (Evil Laugh)_

_-Sairi Mouto_

"At first it was Kira, but I started to move towards L..." Yami replied. "But…that was after I saw he killed the FBI agents."

"Sure Kira wants to clean the world from criminals for the innocent, but it would be he is acting by their level; though in his own way with the Death Note through justice?" Yusei added.

Judai grinned a bit sheepishly. "Um...what they said...though I'm not really sure. Those types of criminals seem pretty bad...augh! im confused..."

"We're actually undecided for now," Yusei admitted.

"We have friends that were marked at "criminals" like Yusei, Himuro-san, and Yanagi Jii-san, and Rally?" Judai said.

"I pick Kira." Haou grinned from within Judai's mind.

"If I was my old self in season zero, then maybe someone that would go very far to push me to doing so. Hawaii's fine, which is where we are now," Yami replied.

"Kizuna by Kra," Yusei answered calmly.

"Wake up your heart by KENN with the Nabbs! FTW!!" Judai piped.

"Overlap by Kimeru," Yami grinned.

"Hmm...I like many songs, but I'll pick Hall om mig nu from Princess Tutu...though I never watched the anime," Chii-kun replied.

"I like Houki Boshi by Younha," Mikage answered.

"I guess 88 by LM.C," Jounouchi replied.

"I already answered that question last time," Kaiba remarked. "Sometimes I feel like killing myself if I'm too stressed out.

"It may depend on certain circumstances," Malik replied simply.

In response to the last question in regards to everyone: "……um….."

"That seem…kind of random?" Aoyama remarked.

Judai and Yami stared at Yusei wondering if he can do an evil laugh. Yusei paid no attention to them.

"I know! Seriously!! I mean, my friend said something like _it's so retarded that people get their jollies off of reporting people._" Chii-kun took a moment to calm herself. "At least it got deleted right after it was completed; but I wonder why I don't see many reviewers from the last story in this story?"

Three bars of chocolates were each thrown at Yusei, Yami, and Judai and they caught it. They looked to see who threw those bars and spotted _**Sairi Mouto**_ on the sidewalk before she apparated.

"Thanks?"

Few moments later, the three protagonists were on a one-way street. Hawaii Pacific University was up ahead on their left and opposite side of the road. As they passed by a golf course, they heard a screech.

"You hear something?"

_EI! (somehow manage to catch up with Yami and the others with Cloud chasing her behind, with his huge sword ready to kill her.) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Hides behind Jaden.)_

_Cloud: (give out a tiring sigh.) "You're darn lucky that you're a phoenix, Silver." (Then disassembled his sword into six pieces and sheathes it in his bike but kept one out, in case.) "So which volcano is Sephiroth in?"_

_Sephiroth: "How bout behind you?"_

_Hello momma's boy!_

_Sephiroth: (glares at her.) "... So, are you ready for that trade?"_

_(All of the sudden, somebody summons Obelisk the tormentor into real life.) Okay... I did not do that._

_Cloud: "Me either, all the summons I have are Shiva, Ifrit, Knights of Round and Choco/Mog."_

_Did one of you do that? (Then all of the sudden, they heard an inhuman scream and they saw Sephiroth slices Obelisk's head off!)_

_Sephiroth: "Humph... you call that a Summon monster?"_

_Nope. That's a duel monster._

_Sephiroth: "Bring me the Sennen item or else..." (flies off)_

_Cloud: "Sephiroth!" (jumps about 10 feet high and tries to slice the one-winged angel but only to be block and push back to the ground.)_

_Sephiroth: "Be patience, Cloud. We'll meet again all in due time." (flies away.)_

_You know, I have a feeling that your friends are not in Hawaii anymore... Cloud, get Cid while I'll ask the questions:_

_Seto: A. How are you guys doing in Sephiroth's Lair?_

_B. Do you see a headless purple body of a woman with some tentacles sprouting out of her body, while you're there?_

_C. Ann and her sister are on her way to your world, so hang on tight... And I can't believe that she actually cares for you._

_Joey: Dude, that's either you ate something funny or the fact that you accepted being the Dragon Queen's mate... either way, are you getting a high fever or spitting fire spontaneously?_

_Yami: A. Who the hell summoned Obelisk?!_

_B. Sockets? Dude, I feel the same way too, I got shock by a socket twice._

_C. Um... Have you notice a green mist floating around the Shadow realm?_

_Yusei: The reason why Clouds bike is big, is because of his swords. (clicks open the compartment and the sides of the bike popped open, revealing the other 5 swords.) Not to mention, it's materia-proof. (cast fire and looks perfectly fine, however when Jaden touch it out of awe, it's hot.)_

_Jaden: Ice? (holds out an ice bag)_

_Bakura: I'll say one thing: AT LEAST HIS MOM IS A PLANET-SUCKING ALIEN! Okay... done now... I wonder if he's going to do the same thing with your planet?_

_That's all! And I can't believe it's a long review?!_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird_

Kaiba sighed. "We're not really in his lair..."

Ryou- "I think it's behind a chapel...but somewhere a bit dark in a room or something," Ryou remarked.

"Ruka and the other girls were taken away!" Rua cried.

"We don't know where they were taken exactly. It was a few minutes after answering questions," Malik said.

"We overheard that inside the chapel is where this Sephiroth will meet Judai, Yusei, and Yami….." Johan added.

"This might be a hunch, but I think this place seems familiar," Yugi said. Ryou nodded.

"Same here; though I'm not sure since we were all knocked out after being kidnapped. We are at a cemetery for sure…."

Kaiba consciously cocked an eyebrow. "What the...say what? I have no comment to that last bit."

"Y-yes...a very high fever...I don't...feel so good..."

"Jounouchi-kun, you're turning pale," Yanagi remarked.

"Not I…." Yusei and Judai replied simultaneously.

"It was me," Yami admitted. "I doubt Aibou and the others aren't in Hawaii. I sensed his presence through the puzzle, but slightly. We only have 6 sennen items since Lelouch has the Sennen Rod."

"You need to be careful," Yami added. "It was an accident when that happened. Green mist? No, I don't see it."

Yusei glanced inside the compartment before averting his eyes towards the road. "I see..."

"...I just looked...oh, Cloud, we're going to Punchbowl Crater located in Honolulu, which is what we heard," Judai remarked. Our heroes made a turn in the road to enter the highway that overlooked the east side of Oahu.

"A planet-sucking alien?! like they even exist?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I hope Asuka's all right and other girls," Fubuki looked up at the dark ceiling filled with concern.

44444444444444444444444444444

Aki stirred. She glanced around her surroundings. It was dark and cramped. She touched and felt the surfaces. Wooden ceiling? Cushions? Soft pillow? The thought hit her. She was in a coffin…..could it be that she was buried alive?

She gritted her teeth and eyes darkened. "Can't be…." She trailed her hands up her sleeves as chills slightly flowed in her body. She felt afraid. She can't die, she thought. She then softly whispered.

"Yusei"

Anzu was feeling the same way as Aki in her coffin. She looked up towards the unseen sky with wistful eyes.

"Yugi"

Asuka was also feeling the same way as Aki and Anzu. She placed gently placed her hand on the ceiling. She prayed for someone to come and rescue everyone soon.

"Judai"

Meanwhile, Yusei, Judai, Yami finally reached Honolulu and spotted Punchbowl Crater a few miles ahead. They noticed that sunset was drawing near and so was night when they looked ahead towards the sky.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Chii-kun- "Sorry for the long awaited update. Read and Review!" **


	6. Duel 5: National Cemetery of the Pacific

Sorry if there are long awaited updates… fan art, school/homework/tests/blah, distractions…. etc…. anyway….

**I'm doing a collaboration story with my friend zeldafan3. It's about the Yugioh Ohana and Furuba/Fruits Basket gang meeting each other here in Hawaii. There should be lovely, crazy humor in there…. **

**Also, this story will crossover with that story…. as soon as the dates in this story catches up. (sweat drops) It's called "A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure". It's on her page and she's in my favorite authors. **

**With those being said…. Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! **

**Duel 5: National Cemetery of the Pacific**

**6:25:15 pm September 13, 2008**

The Yugioh guys silently sat in a dark room tied up in ropes and their hands were also tied behind their backs. Some of them were thinking how to escape for the umpteenth time, one of them being Misawa.

"Mmmmph!!" Marik muffled through the handkerchief. "Mmmph!! Mmmmmph!!"

"Hnn…I need to think and I ask for silence," Misawa said bluntly.

"Mmmmph!!"

"We got a review!" Rally remarked as a window popped on the laptop in front of Kaiba. The laptop shone a little light in the room.

_Sorry if you guys got captured?! Hope everyone's safe!_

_Oh, Bakura...I got a song that will officially make you hate me!_

_Bakura, Bakura_

_He's such a little bunny,_

_His fluffy white hair tell you what he is really is,_

_Oh, Bakura, Bakura_

_He's such a sweet little bunny,_

_He's a lot like Bugs Bunny if you give him lots of carrots._

_I would write more, but I feared for my life._

_Now for questions:_

_Joey:_

_1) Yes, you do cross-dress. Remember that popularity contest at the school in Season Zero?_

_2) Let your sister be independent of who she dates, you baka!_

_Tea:_

_Would it nice to actually have your old personality back in the show?_

_Jack:_

_You stole Yusei's cards again; I will officially beat you to the next millennia!_

_Seto:_

_1) Lay off the caffeine, will ya?_

_2) You know, I figured out the reason why you don't have a girlfriend. I remembered that you ran away from a beauty pageant to get away from the girls, and I think Mokuba blackmailed you with all those holiday pictures._

_(Hugs Yami) You know, I actually miss you. Now I got to go, considering that Bakura is hunting me down. Bye! (kisses softly on cheek)_

_More later on, that is if I'm not in the Shadow Realm._

_Signed, Amy._

Bakura grew an anger mark, then another one….and another one popped on his head. He snapped as he struggled in the ropes. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BUNNY THAT'S SOFT AND SQUISHY AND HUGGABLE!! IMMA GONNA..."

"Kura!" Ryou chided.

"I resist remembering that. Okay….okay! But it has to be under my consent!" Jounouchi replied.

"Anzu/Tea's not here, but I'm sure she'll say yes," Yugi remarked.

"Then be sure I'll be seeing you being sent to the detention center. The only card I stole was Stardust dragon and I besides, I did give it back..." Jack replied bluntly.

"...I need it to do my work. That piece of information was the worse fake that I've heard in my entire life..." Kaiba scoffed.

_Meanwhile…_

Yami, Judai, and Yusei rode up a steep hill passing houses and a few old shops along the way. The sky was painted with dark purple and orange. The clouds were like sponges soaking in the colors of the sky. The streetlights flickered on. Yusei turned on the traffic light on his D-wheel.

Amy suddenly appeared and hugged Yami, causing him to almost fall off his horse. He pulled on the reins making his horse stand on two hooves and yelped. Judai held on tight to Yami's waist. Yusei skidded against the cement. He stopped and made his D-wheel face sideways. He started to get worried. Yami soothed his horse to calm down to his normal state, then he sighed with relief.

"...We're on a steep hill. Are you sure about that considering he's a hostage?"

Amy then disappeared after giving Yami a soft kiss on the cheek.

"……"

5555555555555555555555555

Chii-kun's house: Chii-kun's office

Chii-kun fidgeted nervously in front of her computer. She stared blankly at the monitor screen.

"What's wrong, Chii-kun?" Mikage asked.

"If they don't get home soon, I'm doomed…." Chii-kun replied gloomily. "My mom should be coming home pretty soon." There was a slight pause when she heard a car approaching the house. "I spoke too soon…"

Chii-kun flinched when her mother yelled angrily from downstairs.

"CHII-KUN!!"

Mikage became startled when Chii-kun cling onto her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Mikage!! Please come with me!! I don't wanna face her alone!!" Chii-kun begged.

Mikage smiled nervously. "O-okay…"

A few minutes later, Mikage and Chii-kun reached downstairs only to see Akutsu frantically "explaining" of why there was a huge hole in the house. However, he didn't seem to be when he kept on mentioning "Moooooomentum" every minute. Chii-kun's mother stared at Akutsu with an upset look and a cocked eyebrow while he was explaining things.

"Ah…Ahiru-san, welcome home?" Mikage greeted nervously. Ahiru turned towards Mikage and Chii-kun.

"Oh…thank you." Ahiru had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had light tanned skin and wore a faded jade bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a pink short-sleeved shirt tucked in dark pants. Blizzard was standing beside her. **(A/n: Ahiru isn't really my mother's name. It means "Duck" in Japanese and my mother loves ducks.)**

Ahiru glanced at her daughter with an upset and stern look. "Chii-kun!"

Chii-kun flinched when her mother said her name in a chided tone.

"Do you know how much I have to pay for the mortgage?! It's gonna take me thousands of dollars to fix this hole!" Ahiru chided. "And I can't afford that much money!"

"A-ano…." Chii-kun twiddled her fingers nervously. "I…know…but…."

"Ano….excuse me.. Ahiru-san, we can explain everything," Mikage gestured.

"Okay? What is it?"

5555555555555555555555555555555555

**6:37:45 pm**

Yusei, Judai, and Yami stopped in front of a closed 5-10 feet gate between two stone monuments. A few distance away from the gate was a cannon monument. On the left, there were words encrypted on the stone: National Cemetery of the Pacific. Above the words was an honorary symbol to the deceased military personnel.

_(Finally reaches the site...)_

_Cloud: "Okay... Sephiroth!" (Silence...) "... Are you sure this is the place?" (Then notices Silver's listening to a song and her eyes are twitching...) "Uh-oh..."_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! The Amazing Chocolatier!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer!_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, He can barely restrain it._

_With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it..._

_To contain...to contain! to contain! TO CONTAIN! (Then runs in a rampage.)_

_Cloud: "! Get a straining jacket or something!" (Tries to restrain her only to be flung off and crash on Yusei.) "Sorry." (Got off Yusei and she runs into town.) "... Yami, you and Jaden try to restrain her. Yusei, you're coming with me to find Sephiroth and your friends." (Then a package hits on Yami's head and Cloud took it, he opens it to find the Sennen Rod and a letter.)_

_Letter: To Silver, after what happen a few days ago, Suzaku called me to deliver this back to its original owner. And don't cry, for Lelouch is dead. Sincerely, Yuko the dimensional witch._

_Cloud: "... she not gonna be happy with this news..." (Then notices another paper on the ground and looks at it... it contains questions.) "It's her questions... since Silver is... on the "fruit loop" moment, I'll read it for her."_

_Seto: A. What she meant is, did you see Jenova in there? She has a purple body with tentacle sprouting from it and has many eyes in her body... And that's Sephiroth's mom._

_B. If you had a choice on giving up on your company or saving your brother what would it be? _

_C. The Star twins are here. (In Sephiroth's place, there was a loud crash and Ann, Summer and the rest of Cloud's friend came into the rescue.)_

_Summer: "Wait... Anzu, Asuka and Aki are missing!" (then thinks.) "I kinda wonder why all female character's name begins with the letter A?"_

_D. Look out for falling pigs... they lose their wings today. (Yuffie yelped when a pig nearly lands on her.)_

_Cloud: "That was random."_

_Joey: (Now spitting fire.) Are you gaining a tail?_

_Yami: A. If you're going to be random, what do you think will happen? _

_Cloud: "Main example... pigs falling off the sky." (One clearly lands near Cid.)_

_Cid: "What the &#&?!" (Only to be whacked behind by the Star twins.)_

_B. Have Bakura stole anything from you, aside from the M. Items?_

_C. Have you bail out on any game? Be honest._

_Yusei: Give... (Heard a yelp and saw Silver glomped on Yusei before running off, singing the Willy Wonka song like a crazed fruit-loop and Yami, Jaden along with Tifa, Red XI, Tristan, Ryou, Malik and a few GX cast helping them.)_

_Cloud: "... That's done."_

_Bakura: Yes, it exist and it attempted to eat my world 20 years ago... and let's just say it's an epic fail, thanks to the Cetras._

_Jack and Ruka: Guys what do you think about the Jack/Ruka pairing? She said that she found some pics about that in a site._

_Cloud: "That's all she wrote." (then more chaos came and the whole group was force to team up and to catch Silver... and it wasn't easy, when you attempt to catch a 25 thousand year old phoenix on the loose.)_

_Sephiroth: (Hiding somewhere and chuckling silently.) "I knew won't resist sing that morbid song and cause chaos." (and silently flew away.)_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird_

Yusei pointed towards his screen. "It does according to the GPS."

"And the cemetery seems to be closed since the gate is shut and there are security cameras," Judai added with a slight sweat drop on his face. He looked at Silver with a bit hesitantly.

Yami got knocked out for a moment when the box hit him.

Yusei turned to Cloud. He replied, "First, get through the security." _It's not my world and things are different here compared to home. _

5555555555555555555555

_Meanwhile….. _

Kaiba stared stunned at the creature before him. "…… I choose Mokuba, then my company. "I told you…. Its not HIS place!"

The Yugioh guys moved out of the way as Ann and the others crashed through the walls.

"MMPH!!" Marik yelped when a part of the wall hit him as Ann and the others "dropped by."

"Yeah, and the other girls are missing too!" Rally exclaimed.

Kaiba stared at the newcomers with a frown. "Wtf?"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and groaned as he felt extreme pain. He started to feel nauseated, then fainted.

"Guess that's a "yes"," Edo remarked.

_With Yami, Yusei, and Judai _

Cloud busted through the gates, destroying them into pieces. He then rushed towards the cemetery entrance. Yami, Yusei, and Judai stared dumbfounded.

"We're in trouble…." Judai said with a bad feeling. Yami and Yusei nodded. They then followed after Cloud.

A few minutes later, they reached the entrance of the cemetery. There were two stoned monuments on each side connected by a stoned wall. Up ahead, there was a ships mast with a flag of the United States waving proudly. The mast rested in a huge grass area that was surrounded by the driveway. There were trees stacked in rows on the far left and far right. Near the trees rested the many graves of the military personnel. In the far distance from the flag were stairs that led to a stoned tower.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Like I'm ever random?" He then thought for a moment. "There are too many to count. What does that suppose to mean? Bail out from a game? Never, because I always finish what I just started with a fair game."

"…..the others are…..never mind…" Yusei spotted the Yugioh guys and other people coming towards them.

"Damn…." Bakura said in awe.

"Deviantart? Last time I checked on that site, there were mostly fan art of me being paired with Mikage; including Chii-kun's fan art," Jack replied.

"Ruka..." Rua spoke.

"Didn't you pay attention? ALL the girls are MISSING; except Mikage and Chii-kun," Jack remarked.

"I just said that!" Rally said.

Yami, Judai, Yusei stood in disbelief.

"The girls are...what?"

**to be continued**

**5555555555555555555555555555**

**Chii-kun- "……" **

**Chiiyami- "Nani? Aibou?" **

**Chii-kun- (smirks)**

**Chiiyami- "I have a feeling you're planning something…" **

**Chii-kun- "And I hope it doesn't FAIL!!"**

**Chiiyami- "Eh?" **

**Chii-kun- "You know about the girls….. starts with a "K"" (smirks) **

**Chiiyami- "……I love you Aibou!!" (glomps happily) "Read and Review and make Aibou happy!" **


	7. Bonus Chapter: Chibi Special: Duel 1

(sigh) I just got another "review" saying that this type of story goes against the rules of Fanfiction (dot) net

**Chii-kun- YO! I'm re-updating the Chibi Specials that were deleted with Ask the Yugioh and Gx cast. They will be posted after every five chapters. Look out for them! **

**I do not own ANYTHING!!**

**Bonus Chapter! Chibi Special: Duel 1**

It was such a nice night: the stars sparkling, the crescent moon shining, blah and blah and blah! Let's get to the good part now!

Somewhere in Domino, Japan was a dojo and inside that dojo were a group of chibies. Chibies of whom, you ask? Chibies of the characters of Yugioh and Gx that's who!! That's what the sign says outside the dojo, Haha! XD Anyway, let's enter inside shall we?

Inside the dojo… _(The Japanese names are going to be used) _

The characters were having a fun time on their break after long days of answering their fans' questions.

Judai (Jaden) was talking excitedly to Yugi and Yami. Kaiba sat in a corner somewhere not caring about anything around him. Marik and Bakura, of course, were up to some mischief.

Asuka (Alexis) was cuddling her Judai plushie while saying "Chu Chu". She didn't notice her brother Fubuki (Atticus) filming her and also everybody (mostly her cuddling her plushie)

Dartz and Siegfried were drinking tea and Pegasus was drinking his usual red wine.

Also for everyone else, use your imagination.

"Onii-chan, where is Chii-san so we can start the Special?" Shizuka (Serenity) asked worriedly.

"Uh, I don't know," Jounouchi replied.

On queue, the shoji doors slid opened and appeared a chibi Chinese girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore black jeans and a black and white blouse.

The girl gasped for breath.

YGO and Gx cast (most of them) – "Chii-kun!!"

"Hey! How's it going?!" Chii-kun greeted cheerfully. "Sorry for being a little late. I had to do my Biology quiz online and my Linguistics homework. Also, that darn thing for transportation was late! Anyway, let's…"

Chii-kun paused when they heard sirens outside. Two men dressed in black robes entered the dojo. They walked up to Chii-kun.

"Ms. Chii-kun, you are hereby arrested for not finishing all of your homework," Man number 1 announced. "We are Guards."

"Section 626 of the Assessment of National Learning and Board of Knowledge Institute, a student of college or any particular either high school or grade school must complete ALL of their homework before they play," Man number 2 explained (Jargon!! XD).

Chii-kun murmured under her breath, "Blah and Blah and Blah my butt!"

The two men grabbed Chii-kun by her arms. "You have broken the rule and according to the Chancellor, you are hereby sentenced to two years in prison for students who broke the rule."

The two men dragged Chii-kun out of the dojo.

"NOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!" Chii-kun's cries fainted as she was taken farther and farther away.

The Yugioh and Gx cast stared as they watched helplessly and dumbfounded. There was a moment of silence…until Manjyome (Chazz) spoke up.

"So, what now? Wasn't she supposed to introduce the "Special" and what we were going to do?"

Yugioh and Gx cast- "..."

_**To be continued…**_

**LalalalalalalalalalalalalaallaalalallalalalalalalalalalalaalaaaaLINE **

**Chii-kun- Okay that was short, but oh well. Hope you liked the bonus chapter! Now, what would happen to me now? 0o **

**Review please!! **

**Also…. I apologize…. Chapter 6 is next after this! **


	8. Duel 6: Rescue

**Hey! Sorry for the long update once again! Hope you all had a nice Christmas! The Yugioh Ohana had fun at their own Christmas party. **

**_To Plata-Azul Firebird: _Hope you don't mind me finishing the mess up, do you? I want to move on. **

**Bakura- "Don't do that ever again!!" **

**Yami- "You don't need to shout, Bakura." **

**Yugi- "We like more "normal" reviews/questions, please." **

**Ryou- "Read and Review, minna-san!" **

**Duel 6: Rescue **

**6:45:15 pm September 13, 2008**

"The girls are missing?" Judai repeated. Yusei, Judai, and Yami stared in disbelief.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Jack replied bluntly. "They have!! All of them!"

"Yami-san, the stuff in the bag…. Is it?" Johan pointed at the duffel bag Yami was carrying. He slightly ignored Jack's exaggeration.

Yami nodded. "All seven of the Sennen items." He turned towards Yusei, Judai, and Cloud. He motioned that it was time to meet Sephiroth in the chapel. The three nodded. With that, they headed towards the chapel where the tower was, while the others stayed behind.

66666666666666666666666666666666

_**Chapel**_

The inside of the chapel was about medium sized. Polished wooden benches were lined in two rows in front of the alter. Above the alter was a cross with the crucified Jesus statue. The stained glass windows shone as the moonlight penetrated against them.

"Sephiroth!!! Where are you?!" Cloud demanded. His voice echoed in the chapel.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. The moonlight hit the figure making his white hair glow glistening silver. It was the One-Winged Angel himself. As he appeared, the doors to the chapel closed shut.

"Do you have the items?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"Here!" Yami held up the duffel bag containing the items. "But first tell us where the girls are!"

Sephiroth smirked. "To put it simply, they have been buried alive. However, you noticed too late. They are all probably dead by now."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_Meanwhile at Chii-kun's house… _

"And that's all, Ahiru-san," Mikage finished with the explanation.

"What we've just explained was the truth," Akutsu remarked.

Ahiru stood silent, astonished from the explanation. "Oh…I see…" She still was confused about the Final Fantasy people and all since she never heard of it.

Suddenly, Chii-kun's vision became dark then fainted forward on the floor. Chii-kun's faint startled Ahiru, Mikage, and Akutsu. Blizzard became worried and Petre, the cockatiel chirped.

Ahiru held her daughter in her arms. "Chii-kun…." Ahiru's eyes widened, hoping Chii-kun would wake up anytime soon. Mikage took Chii-kun's hand.

"Her…hand feels cold," Mikage said sorrowfully.

Ahiru placed her ear to her daughter's chest. Her eyes widened. "Her heart…. stopped beating…" Tears formed in her eyes then embraced her daughter close to her. "Chii…kun…"

Akutsu stared as Ahiru mourned as Mikage was comforting her. While working under Rex Godwin, he hardly knew what it meant to lose someone you dearly loved. He let out a small sigh. He knelt before Ahiru and took Chii-kun in his arms. He then carried her to the living room with Ahiru and Mikage, and Blizzard following them.

Akutsu laid Chii-kun on the sofa with her head rested against the soft pillow. Chii-kun's hands rested on her stomach. Ahiru and Mikage sat on the couch nearby as Mikage continued to comfort Ahiru, who was still crying. Akutsu sat silent on the couch chair on the other side of the room.

Mikage looked out the window towards the mountains. She prayed for a miracle that Chii-kun would resurrect and for everyone else's safety; also everyone to come home soon.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yusei, Yami, and Judai became astonished by the news. Yami clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

The guys outside that were eavesdropping became astonished by the news also. Malik cursed as tears were forming in his eyes. Saiou was feeling the same thing as Malik; they both lost their precious sisters. Meanwhile, Silver was still on her crazy rampage, while her gang was chasing her in the background.

Blitz and Jim looked at the unconscious Jounouchi they were carrying over their shoulders. They looked at him with sorrowful looks. They imagined Jounouchi would be upset about the loss of his sister, Shizuka, and Mai.

"Rawr…" Karen felt sorry for Jounouchi too, and other's losses.

"Meow…." Pharaoh felt the same way. Daitokuji heavily sighed sadly.

Tenpei glanced at Rua. "Rua? Rua!" He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him a little. "Rua!" Rua then fainted. "Rua!"

Yami scowled at Sephiroth. "KISAMA!!" Yusei and Judai glared angrily at the One-Winged Angel. Cloud cursed at his archrival. He felt sorry for his associates' loss.

Sephiroth smirked evilly in response. It then turned into a frown as he glanced at the closed door. The doors automatically opened and some Yugioh guys fell forward clumsily as a result.

"Where are the girls buried?!" Johan demanded, scowling at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked. "Anywhere at this cemetery. It won't matter because you all will join them very soon."

The Yugioh guys scowled at Sephiroth. Cloud unsheathed his sword and rushed towards his enemy. "SEPHIROTH!!" he roared angrily. As he slashed at Sephiroth, his enemy disappeared before his eyes. Sephiroth then reappeared above and behind the Yugioh protagonists.

"Let's take this battle outside, shall we?" Sephiroth said coldly as he disappeared again.

Everyone rushed outside to find Silver and her gang "fooling around". They thought it wasn't the time to fool around. Marik suddenly volunteered to stop the foolishness. He held out his hand to Yami.

"Pharaoh, give me my Sennen Rod," he said sternly. Yami hesitated for the moment. "NOW!!"

Yami frowned and set aside his differences with Marik. He handed Marik the Sennen Rod. Marik threw the rod like a Frisbee and hit Silver in the head, then the rod ricocheted back towards him. He grinned proudly.

"There!"

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Aoyama asked. "They could be anywhere like what that guy said."

"Hmm…."

"Let's give it a try."

The guys searched everywhere at the cemetery for signs of where the girls were buried. As they looked, there were no signs of dirt left; all they found was gravestones and grass. They read the gravestones and didn't see the girls' names on any of them. After looking for a few hours and ending up in failure, the guys met up in front of the flag.

"Any luck?"

The guys shook their heads. Karen and Pharaoh weren't able to trace the girls. Sephiroth was devious into making sure the guys won't be able to find the girls easily.

Suddenly, what looked like fireflies hovered over different areas on the graves. The guys assumed the glow gave them a hint to where the girls are buried.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, watching the guys, there was a Shikigami with his hands together and eyes closed.

The "fireflies" hovered over the graves for a moment, then disappeared as there was a sudden crash coming from the side of the chapel.

_Ow... um thanks for whacking me with that M. Rod Marik... For doing that, I'll fly you and Malik safely to Chii-kun! Beside, it's better to be safe rather than hanging around, waiting for Sephiroth in his monstrous form or Jenova is going to mauled you within a second. (looks at Jenova who's snarling at them then spreads my wings and grabs the two Egyptians.) Besides, have no worries, now that the AVALANCHE is here, rescuing your sister and the rest of the girls will be a snap. _

_Cloud-kun! Here's my question and you're in charge. BYE! (flies away.)_

_Cloud: "You baka! You just want to steal Lelouch's body from his grave!" (could've sworn I nearly fell off the sky with the two Egyptians in tow.) "Ugh... right, questions first before fight." (reads the paper)_

_Seto: For once I don't have a question for you, be thankful kitty-litter... but Ann has been developing mobile suits that can duel... anyway, want me to take Mokuba to Chii-kun? (flies back and grab Mokuba off his feet.) _

_Yami: A. Really? You didn't bail out, even in your young Egyptian days?_

_B. Yami... the life stream is floating around you. (the green mist danced around him.) This makes points since you died and resurrected._

_C. Duck! (for a flying concrete slab is heading your way!)_

_Yuffie: "Didn't you hear Cloud?! Questions first, fight later!" (jumps kick at the monster.)_

_Cloud: "Um... I'll make this quick."_

_Joey: (Suddenly is taken away by Hibari in her full dragon form) Don't worry, Joey is safe and Hibari will help him with his transformation into a dragon._

_Bakura: Even though I hate you... here... (gives him a Blade and a few materias.) Now, help Yami and the others or that whacky momma's-boy-but-totally-much-hotter-than-you or Sephiroth himself will destroy your home!_

_Chiharu: "Wait, isn't Sephiroth's goal is to become god?"_

_Akutsu: Dude what's with the momentum thing? _

_Carly: (she's a character in 5d) I have to be honest, you look actually pretty without glasses (ep 29 I guess), why didn't you buy contacts?_

_Yugi: I saw the blonde woman in 5d nearly have similar lightning bangs to yours and Yami... is she your descendant? (then hears the crash behind him and the others...)_

_Cloud: "Right, I'll tell the rest to the questions later since this slime ball is getting impatient...till next chapter, Firaga!" (cast a powerful fire spell at Jenova, causing to burn one of the tentacles off.)_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird_

Marik grinned. "Heh, no problem.... PUT ME DOWN!! I ORDER YOU!!"

"I am NOT leaving without MY SISTER!!" Malik exclaimed. He and Marik quickly grabbed a tree branch and managed to free themselves from Silver. As a result, they landed on top of each other on the grass.

"Um... we might know where they were buried alive," Johan remarked.

"Thanks to those fireflies," Aoyama added.

Kaiba grinned. "....is that so.."

"I am NOT LEAVING!!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hung tightly onto Kaiba's blouse as he was dragged by Silver.

"....Mokuba....let go..." Kaiba warned.

"NO!!"

Kaiba was taken aback by Mokuba's response. "when did you get so stubborn? It's for your own.." his younger brother then interrupted him.

"I'm NOT LEAVING and it's FINAL!!" Mokuba pouted with a frown. Kaiba sighed in defeat. "Silver, release him.. NOW."

"Yup," Yami replied. He became puzzled to the second part. "What are you talking about? I see the Green mist now, but the other part...what?" He then ducked as a concrete slab flew over his head. "wth?!!!"

Golden dragon wings suddenly grew out of Jounouchi's back, ripping his shirt in the process. The wings shimmered against the moonlight. Then, golden dragon ears replaced his human ones. From seeing this sudden metamorphosis Blitz spoke,

"Um... he just grew golden dragon wings...and ears!!"

"He's still unconscious..." Jim added. "OH! there he goes! he looks half dragon, half human…I'll say...phew..." Jim watched in awe as Jounouchi flew towards Jenova. Jounouchi sharpened his claws and slashed at one of her tentacles causing Jenova to shriek.

Bakura snapped, "How about killing that (insert Egyptian curses)!! And thanks.. FOR NOTHING!! I don't even know how to use this materias thing!"

6666666666666666666666666666666

_Meanwhile, Chii-kun's house… _

Mikage just came back from the kitchen and handed Ahiru a glass of cold water. She and Akutsu heard Akutsu's cell ring tone go off. Akutsu took out his cell from his pocket. He sat beside Mikage on the couch, opposite from Ahiru. They received their part of the review.

"Oh!" He then stood up, then danced and spins around while describing his project. "The city produces Moooooomentum through the ultimate energy generation system that keeps on spinning to make the city what it currently is. This torque develops Duel Disks and moves the Solid Vision System into a new stage. If man kinds lose Mooooomentum, they will certainly be unable to develop!!"

Akutsu breathed exasperatedly as he described in about one breath.

Ahiru stared dumbfounded, while Mikage face palmed in embarrassment.

Akutsu glanced at the two women. "what?"

"I don't think you answered the question," Mikage remarked sternly.

"What's wrong with Mooooomentum? It's..."

"Next question!" Mikage burst out interrupting Akutsu. She read Carly's part, then gritted her teeth angrily.

"That...girl......grrrr..... is not here!!!"

"Why not call…" Akutsu suggested then freaked when Mikage shot an angry, scary glare at him. "Eep!"

Mikage scoffed. "Hmph! it's not like she needs contacts!"

"Someone is jealous..." Akutsu murmured. He became startled when Mikage angrily snapped at him.

"I AM NOT!!"

Ahiru continued to sit on the couch confused. Akutsu became worried about his cell phone as it looked like Mikage was going to crush it with her bare hands.

6666666666666666666666666

_Back at the Cemetery… _

"Angela? No, she isn't," Yugi replied.

The Yugioh guys summoned their strongest monster and declared an attack on Jenova.

"Red Demon's Dragon! Attack with Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

"Neos!"

"Rainbow Dragon!"

"Shining Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Obelisk! Osiris! Ra! Attack!"

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Jenova shrieked as she received the duel monsters' attacks one by one. The guys became astonished as their monsters' attacks only caused little damage.

Meanwhile, the Shikigami witnessed the attacks with awe and became disappointed when the "strange creatures" made little damage. He then pumped up and filled himself with determination. He rushed towards the guys' side.

Aoyama and Nerve noticed the Shikigami as he rushed passed them. They stared at the Shikigami with dumbfounded looks. The Shikigami stopped in between Edo and Valon. Valon became astonished and stared at the newcomer.

"What…the…hell?"

The Shikigami held up his tiny hands and created a glowing sphere. The sphere then turned into a katana that was twice the size of him. He then lifted the katana over his head. It was amazing that something/someone so small can lift something twice his size.

With an immediate response, Edo, Valon, and Hayato/Chumley called the guys in front of them: "HEY! Heads UP!"

Jack, Yusei, Yami, Judai and the others turned around and wondered what the warning was about. Then the Shikigami released a huge amount of energy as he made one slash with his katana towards Jenova. The guys immediately ducked and braced themselves as the energy flew above them. The energy passed Stardust Dragon and Dark Magician as they evaded the energy.

The energy then hit and sliced Jenova into pieces as she shrieked in agony. Everyone braced himself or herself from the huge explosion. The explosion caused what it seemed to be an earthquake and spread throughout the whole Hawaiian Islands. The quake startled the citizens of the Island and rushed outside their homes. From above, a huge pack of smoke rose from the crater. The smoke was easily seen island wide. The citizens wondered what was going on. Some worried thoughts erupted in their minds: was there a terrorist attack just like September 11th? A volcano eruption?

The smoke cleared as the northern breeze blew it away. As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Jenova or Sephiroth. It was finally over. The Shikigami then started doing the happy dance while waving his katana around, almost hitting some people.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that sword!"

"A Shikigami?"

"Who are you?"

"Hiya! My master calls me J!" the Shikigami chirped happily. He was about 3-inches tall and had messy black hair. His dark locks covered his forehead. He had dark beady adorable eyes. He wore a white robe worn by ancient Chinese monks.

J then summoned the fireflies and they hovered over where the girls were buried. The guys thought, it was J who summoned the fireflies? The guys quickly spread out and rushed towards different graves. They then started to dig.

After few moments of digging, the guys helped each other carry the coffin out of the ground.

Yusei unlocked and opened the coffin. He stared longingly at Aki sleeping peacefully, her hands rested over her stomach. Without any hesitation, Yusei softly caressed Aki's soft but cold cheeks with his hands covered in dirt. He couldn't help but feel something special that grew from deep within his heart.

"Yusei," Jack spoke. "She's…gone."

Yusei ignored him. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes as he reached down and locked his lips with hers. Himuro, Yanagi, and Jack stared at Yusei dumbfounded.

Few moments later, Aki moaned and stirred from her slumber. Her heart skipped a beat and became startled to find Yusei kissing her. "Mmm"

Yusei parted his lips from Aki's. They stared longingly into each other's eyes, then their faces blushed beet red.

"Yu-yu-yu-yu-yu…." Aki stuttered.

"Aa…a..a…a…." Yusei stammered.

Yanagi and Himuro chuckled and admired the scene. Jack grinned and admitted he was happy for the couple.

"I-its….nice to see you…. Aki," Yusei smiled.

"You too, Yusei," Aki returned with a smile, her cheeks flush pink.

12345678900987654321

Judai stared longingly and wistfully at Asuka. Ever since their first meeting and many adventures together, he couldn't help but develop a special feeling towards her.

Sho and Kenzan stared at Judai with concern. "Aniki…."

Yubel and Haou appeared beside Judai in "spirit" form. "If you so love her, why don't you do it?" Haou asked coldly. Judai slightly glanced at them. Yubel nodded. Judai then turned to Asuka and reached for her lips; his heart beating rapidly. His lips then locked with Asuka's.

Asuka stirred a few moments later and moaned. Judai parted his lips. He and Asuka stared longingly into each other's eyes, then blushed.

"A-A-Asuka….ore…." Judai stammered. Asuka chuckled and smiled contentedly at him.

"Judai, my Hero."

1234567890987654321

Yami locked his lips with Mana's. He once remembered his first "experiment" kiss with Mana during their childhood. He liked it. He also remembered that during their time growing up and as Prince, he wanted their relationship to be something more….

At the same time, Yugi had his lips locked with Anzu's. He still liked Anzu, even though she had a crush on his other self. After many moments with her, while developing special feelings towards her, he couldn't help but wanting something more in their relationship. Mana and Anzu's "graves" neighbored each other.

Mana moaned and stirred."O-o-ouji…" Mana blushed as she stuttered. Yami's cheeks flushed, then grinned at her. "Glad to see you, Mana."

Mana smiled contentedly. "Me too, Ouji…"

Anzu stirred and moaned. Yugi and Anzu stared longingly into each other's eyes before Yugi quickly averted his glance, blushing.

"A-ano…..boku…."

"Yugi"

He glanced at her. She smiled and softly placed her hand on his cheek. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes stared sweetly into his.

"Arigatou"

Grandpa Mutou sighed happily as he watched his grandson and Yami having an intimate relationship with their women. Haga stared at them speechless. He had mixed feelings of jealousy and happiness deep inside his gut; jealousy that he doesn't have anyone and happiness for his "rivals".

12345678900987654321

Rally stared longingly at Ruka for a moment. He bit his lip as he stared at the unconscious Rua with Tenpei. He then glanced at Ruka. She was such a nice girl to him and a cute one, too. Before Nerve, Blitz, and Taka were about to speak and without hesitation, Rally reached down and locked his lips with hers.

Ruka stirred. Rally and Ruka stared into each other's eyes, then blushed.Rally averted his glance, while Ruka was feeling her hot cheeks. She was embarrassed. They just had their first kiss.

Nerve, Blitz, and Taka chuckled. Rua then stirred and yawned.

"So, what happened?"

"….."

12345678900987654321

Fubuki cheered heartily as Manjyome kissed Momoe/Mindy, waking her up from her slumber. For a moment of chatting, the new couple kissed each other passionately. Yusuke and Amelda just smiled, happy for the couple. Manjyome suddenly had a change of heart, from Asuka to Momoe; but it doesn't mean he can be a bit "perverted".

Fubuki also cheered heartily as Misawa kissed Junko/Jasmine, also waking her up from her slumber. Momoe and Junko's "graves" neighbored each other.

"Wow, Misawa, for the brainiaic of Ra Yellow, I never knew you could be so romantic," Junko remarked.

Misawa blushed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…." He became startled when Junko pounced on him, kissing him in the process as Misawa fell back.

"You…don't see that everyday, do you?" Fubuki grinned.

"Nope…" Yusuke shook his head a little.

Misawa and Junko moaned.

"Geeze, get a room you two!" Amelda called.

12345678900987654321

Bakura stared at the former Chinese princess. At first meeting, she was bossy and a bit "evil" as him. As time passed, the former thief started to fall for the former princess. He couldn't brush up what made him fall for her. He consciously grunted and gritted his teeth irritably.

He then forced a passionate kiss on her lips. Chiiyami moaned and stirred. She and Bakura stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"It's about time you came," Chiiyami grinned. Bakura smirked.

"It was all in the matter of time."

Ryou smiled for his alter ego and Chiiyami. After witnessing the kiss, he wondered how Chii-kun was doing.

66666666666666666666666666666666

_Meanwhile at Chii-kun's house….. _

Chii-kun yawned and stretched. Ahiru, Mikage, and Akutsu became overjoyed as Chii-kun finally woke from her slumber. Ahiru rushed over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Chii-kun! I'm so glad your back!" Mikage cheered.

Chii-kun blinked and stared blankly towards the horizon.

"……. I'm hungry."

6666666666666666666666666666

_Back at the Cemetery…. _

O'Brien, Jim, and Karen admired the scene before them. Johan laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were flushing red. It made Rei chuckle a little and blush. She had just been awaken by Johan's kiss. She admitted that Johan was a good kisser.

O'Brien, Jim, and Karen also witnessed Amon waking Echo from her slumber. The couple smiled and shared an intimate relation with blush on their cheeks.

Rei and Echo's "graves" neighbored each other.

12345678900987654321

Jounouchi softly locked his lips with Mai's. As he kissed her, his golden dragon wings deteriorated into sparkles of light that shimmered against the moonlight. His claws and dragon ears disappeared.

Mai stirred and moaned. She slightly opened one eye to see who kissed her. Jounouchi became startled and blushed as Mai gripped his hair on the back of his head and forced a much deeper kiss. Jounouchi slowly closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

Valon glared enviously at the couple. Saiga patted him on the shoulder. "Let it go," he advised simply.

Kaiba kissed Shizuka softly on the lips. He was holding her in his arms. At first, she was a weak girl in his eyes; but after a while he noticed something a bit more about her. Her relationship with her brother is just like his relationship with Mokuba. Also, she was….. "different" from the other girls and not a fan girl.

Kaiba slowly parted his lips as Shizuka stirred and woke up. As she noticed she was in his arms, her face heated up and steam came out of her ears. She then fainted and melted.

"O-Oi!!"

Shizuka's eyes swirled and her face was beet red. "Ah….."

"What are you doing with my sister, Kaiba-teme?" Jounouchi exclaimed, pointing angrily at him. He just noticed Kaiba was holding Shizuka. Mai and Shizuka's "graves" neighbored each other.

Kaiba pulled Shizuka closed to him as he grinned smugly at Jounouchi. "Hmph, thank me bonkotsu that I saved her from a very long sleep." He glanced at Mai.

"Huh….oh…." Jounouchi said with realization.

"They do make a cute couple," Aoyama remarked, without thinking. Jounouchi shot a glare at him.

12345678900987654321

Honda parted his lips from Miho's as she opened her eyes. He was holding her in his arms. "Honda?"

Honda grinned at her. "Welcome back, Miho-chan."

Miho stared at him, then glanced around. "What happened?"

"Lets see…. You…."

"Were buried alive by a guy named Sephiroth," Ryuuzaki interrupted Otogi.

"And was kissed by Honda here to wake you up," Otogi added.

"Ooh!! I hate him now!" Miho growled angrily. "I thought he was hot!"

"Um…Miho-chan…" Honda said, hoping that Miho noticed him. She glanced at him and grinned.

"I guess you're not so bad, Hiroto-kun."

"Ah, thanks…."

Mokuba and Rebecca smiled cheerfully at each other with a little flush on their cheeks. Siegfried, Noah, and Leon admired the scene, even though Noah and Leon might be a little jealous that Mokuba kissed Rebecca.

12345678900987654321

Edo and Mizuchi stared into each other's eyes after Edo kissed her. There cheeks then flushed beet red.

"Edo, I leave Mizuchi in your care," Saiou remarked happily.

"Wha-what?! Eh?!" Edo blushed.

"O-niisan!!" Mizuchi exclaimed with embarrassment.

"There's no need to jump into conclusions, Saiou!" Edo exclaimed. He was still blushing. Saiou only smirked in response.

Kaiser smirked. "Hmph."

12345678900987654321

Raphael parted his lips from Ishizu's as soon as she opened her eyes. They then slowly gazed into each other's eyes.

"For a serious and silent guy like you, I'd never knew you could be romantic," Ishizu remarked with a grin.

Raphael smirked. "Hmph. I'd never knew you as a beautiful woman. You're serious yourself."

Malik stared at the scene with a grim look. "Does….it have to be this guy?"

"Malik-sama, he was present in helping us dig up Ishizu-sama," Rishid remarked.

"Protective little brother, aren't you?" Marik teased his light half.

"…."

Pegasus, Hayato, and Pharaoh admired the scene between the Professor of Osiris dorm and Professor of Obelisk girls dorm. Daitokuji and Ayukawa were kissing passionately after Daitokuji kissed her to wake her up.

Pegasus sighed heartily. "Ah, love. Tres Magnifique."

"Meow"

Chronos and Napoleon cried for happiness for Chancellor Samejima and Tome. Samejima and Tome stared longingly at each other after Tome woke from her sleep; their fingers tangled with each other.

Everyone turned to J.

"Thank you, J," Judai said.

The others also nodded to J in gratitude. J smiled in response. "You're welcome! Take care everyone!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

6666666666666

Somewhere in the darkness, a candle was lit in an unknown room. In front of the candle, sat a figure of a young man. His eyes weren't recognizable as they were overshadowed by his dark bangs. He held his two forefingers near his mouth, then as his Shikigami, J appeared. J was just a normal paper doll when he returned to his master. His Shikigami deteriorated into pieces as he caught it in his hand.

The mysterious young man grinned.

"I wish you safety and happiness, Yue Mei Gōngzhǔ."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Chii-kun- "**_**Sairi-Mouto**_**, you're questions are coming up next chapter." **

**Yami- "Don't worry, you're questions haven't been forgotten." **

**Bakura- "yet…." (grins evilly) **

**Yami- (ignores Bakura) "You'll find out later." **

**Ruka- "Read and Review minna-san!" **

**Chinese to English translations:**

**Gōngzh****ǔ= "Princess"**

**Yue= "Moon"**

**Mei= "Beautiful"**


	9. Duel 7: The Return Home

**Chii-kun- "Here's chapter 7!! HAHA! I had fun last chapter!"**

**Chiiyami- "That's because of the kissing scenes, ne, Aibou?" **

**Chii-kun- "mwehehehehe….. (grins evilly) the pairings that I love/support/like!! **

**Chiiyami- "Enjoy this chapter everyone" **

**Duel 7: The Return Home**

**9:15:35 pm September 13, 2008**

Everyone was gathered outside of the gates of the cemetery.

Chiiyami's eye twitched as she stared at the cemetery. "This place is a MESS!!!!" She then shot a glare at Silver and her group. Chiiyami exclaimed exasperatedly at the top her lungs. "GAHHH!!!!"

"Look what you did to upset her," Bakura remarked.

"Chii-kun said that Chiiyami doesn't like to use a lot of her magic for a reason: she gets hungry after using so much magic," Ryou explained. "She ends up eating A LOT, no matter what it may be…" He shuddered at the thought.

Bakura smirked. "Heh, worse than the mutt."

Jounouchi shot a glare at him.

Chiiyami growled irritably then sighed. She put her hands on her hips. "Better get this over with…"

Everyone was told to stand back. Chiiyami closed her eyes and placed her index and middle finger to her mouth. A unique glyph with ancient Chinese characters appeared under her feet. She bit her index finger hard enough for blood to trickle from her flesh. She then started to chant an ancient Chinese spell as she gracefully swayed in writing ancient Chinese characters with her blood in front of her.

As she wrote the last Chinese character, she shouted, "Release!" The glyph under her feet glowed and the ancient Chinese characters danced around the cemetery, causing what looked like a tornado swallowing everything. Everyone held his or her ground as they were almost blown away by the powerful wind by the tornado. As the tornado broke apart moments later, the cemetery was good as new.

The Yugioh Ohana gaped. "Wow! Segoi Chiiyami!!!"

"Thanks," Chiiyami grinned proudly. "Now…. I LIKE SOME CHOW MEIN!!"

"….."

"Did I mention that Chii-kun said that Chiiyami speak some Pidgen?" Ryou said.

"Chiiyami, are you okay?" Shizuka asked with concern. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Chiiyami assured. "Let's get something to eat on our way home."

77777777777777777777777777777

**10:15:45 pm**

The Yugioh Ohana and Chiiyami finally returned home about an hour later. Silver and her group, also maybe the Final Fantasy people helped them get to Chii-kun's house. Chiiyami also picked up some chow mien and the Yugioh Ohana picked up some food from Jack in the Box on the way for everyone. As everyone reached the house, Silver and her group and the Final Fantasy people disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Minna!!!" Chii-kun exclaimed happily as she rushed out of the house. She then happily pounced on Chiiyami, wrapping her arms around her neck. Chiiyami almost choked on her chow mien.

"Mmm!!! Aibou!!"

Chii-kun didn't seem to hear as she hugged Ryou. Mikage, Akutsu, and Ahiru had followed Chii-kun out of the house and greeted everyone home. Chii-kun broke her embrace with Asuka and gave Chiiyami the Sennen fan. The fan was a Chinese-style fan. Chiiyami gave the plate of chow mien to Chii-kun with disposable chopsticks.

"Have some," Chiiyami offered. Chii-kun ate with glee.

Everyone was told to stand back as Chiiyami stood a few distance away between them and the house. The house looked like half of it was gone, but luckily was still standing until the Yugioh Ohana returned. Ahiru looked confused.

Chiiyami turned and glanced at Ahiru. "Mom, this may be hard to explain, but could you please bear what I'm going to do? I'm sorry." She looked at her with apologetic eyes and a grin. Chii-kun once told Chiiyami that since Ahiru is her mother, Ahiru can be Chiiyami's mother too.

Ahiru stared at Chiiyami confused on what she just told her. Chiiyami had her attention to the house.

She closed her eyes, breathed in and out. She slowly breathed as she held her Sennen fan as gracefully waved her arms in circular motion, also chanted a spell at the same time. Everything started to become dark around her as she performed her routine and chant. A blue unique glyph with ancient Chinese characters appeared under her feet.

"Elements of Wood, Water, Fire, Metal, Earth, grant me your power, enforce from within. Release!"

As Chiiyami shouted "Release", her eyes shot open with determination and the glyph under her glowed bright blue. She released a massive wind from her Sennen fan. Everyone braced themselves from the powerful wind as it swirled around the house. The Wind then created a tornado around the house. Few moments later, the house was good as new.

Everyone stared at the house with awe. They thought Chiiyami was amazing. Ahiru, however, stared at the house astonished.

"Chiiyami! that was amazing!" Rally exclaimed happily. "Chiiyami?"

Chiiyami collapsed backwards, her sight became dark. Few moments later... she stirred as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you okay?"

She glanced towards the owner of the voice. She found herself looking through the eyes that caught her: Yami Bakura.

"Bakura"

He gently placed his hand over her forehead. He gritted his teeth irritably. "You used too much magic, baka. Also, you didn't have time to recuperate all your magic, energy, yes from the food; magic, however, takes time," he replied bluntly.

Chiiyami averted her glance and frowned. "I'm fine."

"No, you're pale," Bakura remarked. "And have a slight fever."

"I'm fine," she retorted bitterly as she staggered to stand up. Bakura helped her up.

Ahiru stared at Chiiyami with a bit of disbelief. Chii-kun slightly glanced at her mom beside her, then averted her glance towards her alter ego.

"Chiiyami used real magic," Chii-kun said. "Its something close to what you're familiar of seeing in movies like Harry Potter and other movies with the special effects and stuff. Besides, Chiiyami is good."

Somewhere in Ahiru's heart there was something that she couldn't bring up, especially since Chiiyami fixed the house. She felt grateful that she didn't have to call for repairs and spend thousands of dollars. She grinned.

"Chiiyami"

Chiiyami glanced up at her.

"Thank you," Ahiru smiled. Chiiyami flushed then returned a smile.

"Never knew Bakura could be so nice…." Otogi remarked.

"Yeah, maybe he is an Easter Bunny with a soft spot," Malik teased.

Bakura's ears perked up. He then barked at the two as they laughed. "SHUT UP!!!"

"All right everybody, inside!!" Chii-kun exclaimed heartily.

"Wait! Aibou, before that everyone needs to WASH UP!!" Chiiyami interrupted as she noticed some dirtiness among the Yugioh Ohana, especially the guys.

The Yugioh guys switched glances and noticed dirt on their clothes, feet, and hands. It must be from digging up the girls. The Yugioh girls chuckled and giggled. Chiiyami and Chii-kun told the Yugioh Ohana what to do.

The Yugioh girls, Yami, Yusei, and Judai followed Ahiru and Akutsu into the house through the back door in the garage, while the guys followed Chiiyami and Chii-kun towards the front door.

The characters who wore socks were told to take them off and wash them later; it was the same for the characters who wore house slippers. These two groups entered through the front door after Judai unlocked the door. Most of the characters were barefoot.

Chiiyami smirked evilly as she turned on the water and held the hose in her hand. Chii-kun entered the house and closed the door behind her. Chiiyami sprayed the guys with the water hose, soaking them from head to toe, while cackling evilly.

"GAH!!!!!"

"Mwehehehehehehehehehe……." Chiiyami blew the top of the water hose like in the Wild West movies. "I always wanted to do that."

The witnesses chuckled and held their laughter as they saw the guys soaked.

"Johan, I never could have imagined you with wet hair like that," Rei chuckled.

"Hehe…very funny…."

"How does it feel to be all washed up, bonkotsu?" Kaiba mocked. Jounouchi shot a death glare at him.

"Shaddup!!!"

"Lets all get inside before you boys catch a cold!" Tome remarked. "Also something to warm you all up!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Next Day: September 14- 11:01:00 am **

Ahiru left between 7 and 8 am for work so Chii-kun and Chiiyami were left alone with the Yugioh Ohana. Chii-kun and Chiiyami were in Chii-kun's office, checking for email.

"Oh look! We got a couple reviews while all of you were gone," Chii-kun remarked. Chiiyami left to get the needed characters.

77777777777777777777777

Chiiyami returned with certain characters within a few minutes.

_L? Oh well...(writes someone's name on Death Note) Hahahaa I err..got mie own death note!! Oh, And I brought the DN cast with mie!!_

_Light: (waves sheepishly) You got the Death note, Yes but you had to torture Misa, Mikami, Takada, L and I to get it..._

_It was worth it!_

_Li: ..._

_All:..._

_mie ebil! (Evil Kira Laugh)_

_QESTIONS!_

_Seto-baka-teme-kusottare-Kaiba-chan_

_I'll be nice today and not hit you :) 'cause mie in a good mood_

_I dare you to hang upside down for 7 chapters! (laughs again)_

_L: That's disturbing, Sai-chan_

_Whateva!_

_Everyone:_

_I'm doing a fandub so, what episode can you recommend for me and mie tomodachis to do? Please include if from GX, 5Ds or original! (cute eyes)_

_L and Light: Sudden mood change...Nice (sarcasm)_

_Shut the hell up you two or you'll be dead in the next 40 seconds!_

_Back to QA_

_Jounouchi:_

_In season 0 the origin why you hate Kaiba-baka-teme is different than the original...Why's that?_

_SO...TO THE DARES! (Matsuda plays drumroll)_

_Anzu: Bake some cookies and eat 'em all! No help allowed. Bake at least 156...BIG ONES!!_

_Yami: Hit someone except me with this lad pipe (hands pipe)_

_Kaiba: eat a hamburger made out of cheese, sausage, onion, garlic, paper, ink, metal, cardboard and...wood. Please eat at least 2.:) I'm so nice today..._

_Light: Gah...she's even worse than I am!_

_'Cause I'm your twin sister...your EVIL twin sister!!_

_Oh, yeah..._

_Everyone: Sing your favorite song in your highest voice, Yes, a girl voice!_

_(Snaps finger and matsuda distributes chocolate bars to all characters except Kaiba)_

_Ja!_

_-Sairi Mouto_

Kaiba scoffed. "That's called nice? I don't think so... and besides, this is NOT a game of Truth and Dare!"

Anzu- "It's up to you and your friends," Anzu remarked.

"......oh gawd...." Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Kaiba said, having a bad feeling.

Chiiyami and Chii-kun thought for a moment. "hmm....good question..."

"...he was...more of a jerk....Death T..." Jounouchi replied bluntly.

"Ah! I don't have all the ingredients!" Anzu remarked. "By the way, wouldn't I get sick if I eat all of it all at once?"

Yami thought for a moment as he stared down at the pipe. "Hmm...."

Kaiba glared. "Like hell I would"

"You mean the guys sing in high voice like a girl; and for us girls to sing are highest?" Anzu inquired.

Chiiyami grinned. "Aibou's voice is already high."

Chii-kun shot a glare at her other self.

"Thanks for the chocolate bars?" Yami said, a bit dumbfounded.

Chii-kun thought for a moment. "Hmm...I guess we'll do one song for now."

"Who though?" Anzu added.

"Hmm....."

What seemed to be on cue, Aki entered the office. "Lunch is ready" Anzu, Kaiba, Yami, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami stared at her.

"...."

Aki cocked an eyebrow. "What?" The group pointed to the question and Aki read it. "No...." Just before she left, Anzu and Chiiyami caught her by the arms. Aki struggled to free herself with some futile effort. "Grr...I'm not singing!"

"Please?" Anzu pleaded. "Then you can leave"

Aki became silent for a moment, then sighed. "....fine...." She started to sing "Angels" by Within Temptation:

_"Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give the reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end."_

Yami, Anzu, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami clapped as Aki heaved a sigh. As she left the office, she said, "Hurry up before Jounouchi eats everything."

"Okay!"

Chii-kun minimized the Firefox window. The group followed Aki towards downstairs to eat.

777777777777777777

**Few minutes after lunch… **

Chii-kun checked her email. "Here's another one from the same person." Chiiyami left to get the certain characters and came back a couple minutes later.

_Er..What happened to mie previous q's Chii-kun? Oh, what the heck with it..._

_Yami:_

_What song do you think defines you most?_

_What do you think of me turning you into a cat/dog hybrid if ever?_

_Kaiba:_

_Same as Yami's 2nd question_

_Tea:]_

_Who do you like more? Yami or Yugi?_

_Everyone:_

_Who knows a real nice emo song?_

_Ja!_

_-Sairi Mouto_

Chii-kun laughed nervously. "ahaha..... sorry, this story is going through a certain sequence with the reviews. I was waiting till everyone got HOME!!!" She stared at the characters beside her.

"In other words, she's trying to write this as a "story"," Anzu added.

"Your previous one just seemed to "fit in" after that mess by Plata-Azul Firebird since it mentioned the Death Note cast," Yami remarked.

"And I wasn't physically present with everyone," Anzu admitted.

"There you go," Kaiba said.

Chii-kun thought for a moment. "You know…. Come to think of it… I wonder if the Death Note would work on Sephiroth….."

Chiiyami shrugged.- "Hmm… beats me, we don't know anything much about Final Fantasy anyway…" She sighed.

"Hmm… I guess Hero by Nickelback," Yami replied. "Expect for me not to talk to you again for who knows how long," he said sternly.

Kaiba replied sternly, "Sue you."

Anzu/Tea twiddled her fingers nervously. "Um.... Yami, but after that kiss...ano... its Yugi..."

"Kawaii!!!" Chii-kun squealed. "Aww! Too bad I missed it… I demand details, Anzu!"

Anzu blushed a little.

"I don't know any...." Chii-kun admitted.

"Me neither..." Anzu added.

"Next question…." Kaiba said.

"No more questions….." Yami remarked. "Are there any more questions, Chii-kun?"

"Nope"

"Good" with that said, Kaiba walked out of the office.

"….."

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chii-kun- I had an excuse this time of not updating!**

**Anzu- There was an Island wide power outage caused by an electrical storm Thursday night so Chii-kun wasn't able to write anything. **

**Yami- And there were other things she had to do for DA, such as her Christmas fan art and also her card for her mom. **

**Yugi- Read and Review everyone!**

**Judai- Next chapter is the start of a time skip so its going to be 9/24/08**

**Chii-kun- A school day.... great..... **


	10. Duel 8: Just in Time or Late

**Chii-kun- "I'm back everyone!! Nooooooo!!! I only have one more week of Winter break when it just started two weeks ago….." **

**Bakura- "Boo hoo" **

**Chii-kun- (shots a glare at him)**

**Chiiyami- "Here's Anzu and Sho with the phrase of the day." She turned to the screen behind her and showed Anzu and Sho in front of a plain yellow background. The screen zoomed in…and there was a unique clock behind them. The clock had moon and sun hands and the Eye of Ra in the middle. **

**Sho- "They say that there is so much time to spare in a day, but…" **

**Anzu- "There is a limit in to reaching a certain point by that certain time." **

**Anzu and Sho- "By Anzu and Sho." **

**(The screen shut off) **

**Ryou- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami does not own Yugioh, Gx, or 5ds." **

**Duel 8: Just in Time or Late **

**8:15am September 24, 2008; Chii-kun's house **

Chii-kun moaned as she glared at the ceiling in the living room. She was lazily lying on the long couch, head against her red soft jacket that covered the pillow. She heard her mom's laughter from Ahiru's room.

"Mou…. Why she's taking so long on the phone! It feels like forever since she's been on the phone." Ahiru started to talk on the phone since between 7:30 and 7:45am.

Yugi and Sho grinned a bit sheepishly. Yusei was beside them sitting on his futon. The other futons were laid out (except Raphael's that was neat and put to the side) and a mess. They were also empty.

"If she said that I'm taking the bus to school, then I don't wanna be late for my ASL test today!" Chii-kun exaggerated. "I hate buses!!" (ASL= American Sign Language)

"Ano…. Why do you hate buses?" Sho asked.

Just as Chii-kun was about to answer, Chiiyami interrupted. "The buses here are either late, on time, or too early that she worries if she missed it or not," she replied simply. Chii-kun pouted.

Yugi and Yusei were still in their pajamas. Sho wore a yellow sweater-like jacket over a grey shirt. He wore dark jeans and white socks. He decided to go to school with Chii-kun today.

Chii-kun wore a grayish shirt with silver designs on it. The shirt had short puffy sleeves. She wore black jeans and white socks, and dark house sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Chiiyami wore a black spaghetti top that showed her slight midriff and beige short shorts. She wore dark house sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"You guys got any plans for today?" Chii-kun asked.

Yugi and Yusei shrugged. "We aren't sure what we're going to do today," Yugi admitted.

"I heard some of us are going to the movies later," Yusei added.

"Which movie and where?" Chiiyami asked.

Yugi and Yusei once again shrugged. "Beats me…."

"….."

**An Hour later….. **

Chii-kun, Chiiyami, Yugi, Yusei, and Sho glanced up as Ahiru walked down the stairs with Blizzard walking in front of her. She heaved a sigh. She wore a white shirt and blue capris jeans. The straps of her dark brown (fat) purse hung over her shoulder.

Chii-kun sat up. "Mom, who was on the phone?"

"You're Auntie Cilla," Ahiru said. She then rolled her eyes a little. "Talking…and talking……and talking….."

Chiiyami whispered to Yugi, Yusei, and Sho. "Auntie Cilla is Mom's oldest sister from California." _(__**A/n: Auntie Cilla is a real person**__)_

Chii-kun and Sho stood up and followed Ahiru towards the family room. Yugi called after Chii-kun.

"Good luck on your test, Chii-kun."

Chii-kun grinned at him. "Thanks."

"She always past her ASL tests, even though she hardly studies for it," Chiiyami said simply with a grin. "Except maybe in high school…."

"Hey!!" Chii-kun shot a glare at her other self. "Bye guys! Have fun today!" She and Sho entered the family room.

Ahiru put her on her shoes and brought yogurt, boiled egg wrapped in a paper towel, and her cup of iced tea. Chii-kun put on her black sneakers and hauled her backpack over her shoulder as she carried her red jacket. Sho put on his sneakers. The three entered Ahiru's black Toyota Yaris, which was a two-door.

Ahiru started the engine then put the car in reverse. She drove out of the garage and as she reached the road, she closed the electronic garage door. Chii-kun sat in the shot gun, while Sho sat in the back.

888888888888888888888888888

**About 2 hours later….. **

Chii-kun and Sho sat in the very front of the bus. Chii-kun looked at her watched, which read: 10:43am. She shifted nervously in her seat and bit her lip. She looked towards the road ahead of the bus. It didn't look like it was close to her school. She grunted.

"That's just great…. I'm late…."

"Hopefully your teacher would let you finish the test," Sho said, hoping to cheer Chii-kun up. She sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully…."

888888888888888888888888888

**12:11:25pm: Chii-kun's house **

More than half of the Yugioh Ohana left the house about two and half hours ago. There were about 15 characters left and Chiiyami. Karen and Pharaoh stayed home while Jim and Daitokuji went out. It would be troublesome to carry a real live crocodile around and most places don't accept pets.

Anzu skimmed through the newspaper looking at the list of movies that were playing in theatres. She was sitting on the couch in the family room with her legs crossed. Newspapers were stacked on the coffee table. Ishizu sat on the opposite couch by the window with dirty pink bind covers. She was reading a home magazine.

Anzu skimmed through the list until she spotted a movie that sounded interesting. "The Mummy 3…. Oh! I wanna see this movie!"

Ishizu glanced at Anzu. "Which movie?"

"The Mummy 3," Anzu repeated. "Its the sequel to the previous two movies."

"And the one with Brendan Fraser-san, right?" Momoe added. She was sitting on the armchair close to the TV. She was reading a magazine about decorations and baking. "Let's see that movie!"

"What time is the movie?" Ishizu asked.

"Hmm… at Ward Theatres, its at 3:15; and at Dole Cannery, its at 3:45," Anzu read.

"Let's go to the 3:15 one," Ishizu said.

"I agree!" Momoe chimed. "I'm gonna let the guys know and ask if they wanna see it." With that she put the magazine under the coffee table and left to call the guys that were left.

88888888888888888888888888888

**Meanwhile….. 2:15pm **

Chii-kun and Sho were sitting in the front row in Business Calculus class at a community college. About 15 or 20 students sat in the classroom listening to the professor's lecture on derivatives, and copying the notes and example problems on the white board. The professor looked like he was in his senior years.

Chii-kun's textbook and notebook were laid in front of her on her desk. She dozed off into space and was slowly falling asleep. She also couldn't wait till 3 when class is over. Sho stared at the board, puzzled.

"I don't get this at all….." Sho mused. He glanced at Chii-kun, then sighed a little.

888888888888888888888888888888

**2:45:45pm: En Route to Ward Theatres (town)**

Ten Yugioh characters were dressed in comfortable and casual clothing. They were on their way to town as Kaiba drove a Toyota blue van. The van was also called "Yugioh van #2". The license plate read: "Duel-Blue". Siegfried sat in the shot gun, while 8 sat in each row in the back.

Anzu sat next to the window in the first row, while Ishizu sat at the opposite end. In between them was a big Rainbow Dragon plushie. The second row consisted of Yami sitting by the window, Tenpei in the middle, and Yusuke next to him. In the last row, Momoe sat in between Manjyome (by the window) and Hayato/Chumley.

Also inside the van were different Duel Monster plushies from the Gx anime series. The plushies were everywhere: on the seats, floor, trunk, on top of the dashboard (the small ones).

Kaiba had a grim look on his face as he drove slowly in traffic on the highway. "What's with the traffic?" He was also trying to tune out the noise from the very back row. Momoe, Manjyome and Hayato were playing battle with some duel monster plushies.

"Kaiba, are you sure you know where your going?" Yami inquired.

"I know where I'm going!" Kaiba grunted. A Neos plushie then hit him square in the head.

"I don't remember ever being on this road," Anzu remarked as she looked out the window. There was then plushies flying everywhere in the van.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "Its 3:05 right now."

"We're going to make it," Ishizu assured. "Right, Kaiba?" She stared at him with an accusing look.

"…..Stupid traffic," Kaiba murmured. A Hane Kuriboh plushie landed on his lap. He scowled irritably then jolted the van forward, causing the seat belts to tightened against everyone's chest; also some plushies fell forward. Kaiba then speed a little as the traffic became a little lighter. As he approached the traffic light, he put on the brakes hard that made the passengers jump out of their seats.

"Kaiba!" Yami chided.

"What the hell was that for?!" Manjyome exclaimed.

"That was a bit cruel," Siegfried remarked.

Kaiba scoffed. "Hmph! Who's driving?!"

A holographic screen popped up in the middle in the front and showed Chiiyami. _"Konnichiwa! How are you guys?" _

"We're stuck in traffic," Yami replied.

"_HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!! You're all stuck in traffic!!!"_ Bakura laughed. Yami shot a glare at him.

"So, what's up, Chiiyami?" Tenpei spoke.

"_We've got here a review for you all!"_ Chiiyami replied. _"I've sent the review to the other group. Hold on a sec!"_ In a few moments, the screen showed the review.

_God, I'm a liar... _

_Hey guys! I'm back! Just thought I'd let you guys know that I've found this website where people can get stylized plushies of you guys. I never knew how cute you guys could look! (Especially you, Bakura-teme... ^^)_

_There was also this rather entertaining 'comic' of Malik and Marik. Poor Malik-kun, you got owned! I can't order anything from there, sadly, because the prices are so high and I'm near broke. _

_Anyway, I was wondering, have any of you guys seen this video of the 5D's opening, except with Yami and Kaiba edited into it? I heard of it from a person over at DevArt, but I couldn't view it. (sigh) Too bad, cause I expect that the two of you (meaning Yami and Kaiba) would've looked awesome. Well, have fun in Hawaii!  
-heartofblades_

**Chii-kun's house:**

Chiiyami grinned. "Ohh…. I'm sure Aibou is gonna flip about this. She always says she wants a Yugioh plushie, but she doesn't have the money to buy or make one...."

"We're having so much fun here," Bakura said sarcastically. "And it amuses me that the Pharaoh and the others are stuck in traffic!" he laughed.

**Somewhere on the Island:**

"Ooh.... I wanna see...." Marik said as he sounded interested. Malik rolled his eyes.

**On the road: **

"Oh that video... yes, we have. Have you tried looking for it on youtube?" Yami asked.

Kaiba turned into the shaded parking lot informing Yami and the others that they reached their destination. Kaiba searched for a vacant space as he drove around, but didn't have any luck. He then drove out of the parking lot and drove around in front of a few stores until he found a spot.

Everyone exited the van and headed towards the theatres. They rushed up the stairs that had about 30 or more steps, passing a few people. They then stood in a long line to buy their tickets.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "It's 3:15. Are we still gonna see this movie?"

Ishizu looked at the list of times overhead. The times were in red digits. "The next showing is at 6:45pm."

"Yes, we're still gonna see it!" Kaiba replied bluntly. "Who cares if we're late. Its probably showing the previews anyway…."

"Unless the previews finished and the movie starts when we get our tickets," Momoe frowned as she pointed at the long line of people in front of them.

"….. Don't push it…" Kaiba warned.

"Someone got us lost," Manjyome murmured. "And certain people took so long to get ready." Ishizu, Anzu, and Momoe shot a glare at him.

"No back seat drivers allowed next time!" Kaiba growled irritably.

8888888888888888888888888888

**Meanwhile, a few miles away from Ward Theatres…. 3:35pm **

A city bus drove along the highway, driving slowly along the road. It had a rainbow streaked across the side of the bus and in the front engraved "TheBus". On the overhead in front of the bus read: " 3 – Salt Lake City" .

The bus was air-conditioned and was so packed that some people had to stand in the middle between seats. Chii-kun and Sho sat in the middle area of the bus, with Chii-kun sitting beside the window. Her red jacket was wrapped around her waist and her backpack rested on her lap. She was also wearing her dark sunglasses. She and Sho gazed at the scenery as they rode the bus.

As the bus stopped at a bus stop, Chii-kun spotted a huge retail store called Nordstrom Rack and behind it was the infamous shopping center of the island called Ala Moana.

"Ah, I think Aniki and some others are at Ala Moana," Sho remarked. "He sent me a text message sometime ago."

"Wanna go look for them?" Chii-kun asked as passengers exited and boarded the bus. Sho shook his head.

"I'll probably get lost so I'll stay with you," Sho replied. Chii-kun shrugged a little.

"Okay, then." The bus began to drive towards the other side of town. "Let's just relax because it's a long drive from here to the bus stop across from Kakui Gardens, a housing place."

"That's where you're Mom is gonna pick us up, right?" Sho said. Chii-kun nodded.

"Yup!" she then rested her head against the window and dozed off into space

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chii-kun- "That's chapter 8 everybody!" **

**Anzu- "Next day: September 27, 2008 & **_**Sairi Mouto's**_** questions."**

**Aki- "Read and Review" **


	11. Duel 9: Just Walking Around

**Chii-kun- "Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! This chapter is the start of crossing over with my friend zeldafan3 and my collab story called **_A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure_**! Go, read it, and review it! Its on her profile and she's in my favorite authors."**

**Chiiyami- "Here's Miho and Shizuka with the phrase of the day!" She turned to the screen behind her and showed Miho and Shizuka in front of a plain yellow background. The screen zoomed in…**

**Shizuka and Miho wore fitness clothes and had a basket full of vegetables and fruit in front of them. **

**Miho- "Exercise is a way to get into shape! And also eating the right foods!" She took a bite out of a carrot. **

**Shizuka- "You can still eat the foods you love, but don't eat too much of it."**

**Miho and Shizuka- "By Miho and Shizuka." **

**(The screen shut off) **

**Yugi- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami does not own Yugioh, Gx, or 5ds."**

**Duel 9: Just Walking Around **

**1:15pm September 27, 2008; Chii-kun's house **

Chii-kun lazily sat in her office in front of her computer as she played Spider Solitaire, while listening to her favorite music on her playlist. She daydreamed of whatever came into her mind as she listened and consciously sang along with the lyrics.

She then snapped out of her thoughts as she got an email from "". She quickly checked her email and became happy to get a review. She clicked on the email, then left the office to bring in certain characters.

999999999999999999999

Chii-kun returned to her office with only Yugi. Most members of the Yugioh Ohana, including Chiiyami left the house a few hours ago. Only few members stayed home. Yugi stood beside Chii-kun as she sat comfortably in her chair. They read the review, then Yugi text the questions to certain characters on his cell phone.

_Meanwhile at the mall close to Chii-kun's house…. _

Aki, Mana, Asuka, and Anzu sat at a table in an ice cream parlor. On the table were a basket of shrimp tempura and one chocolate fudge sundae on each side. They chatted with another group that sat at their neighboring table.

"So, what is this young boy like?" Shigure Sohma asked curiously. Anzu and Aki's cell phone went off as their ringtones played "Genki no Shower" and "Cross Game" respectively. The girls scrambled and searched in their bags and took out their cell and found out that they both got the same text message from Yugi.

"Would you excuse us for a sec?" Anzu asked.

"Sure…."

At the same time the girls got the text message, Jounouchi, Yami, and Kaiba received it as they were somewhere on the island.

_Ahh...Konnichiwa minna-san except Kaiba-pusu hime...My twin imouto-chan will read out mie q's for you so...Oh her name's Kairi by the way...(falls asleep) _

_K: Konnichiwa...don't mind her she's upset that her internet's not functioning well. So To the QA... _

_Yugi & Yami: Why is it that your hair almost never gets messy? Neechan noticed your hair is always neat._

_Kaiba: Since when have you started being a jerk?_

_Tea: Why is it that in the sub version, you are normal but in dub, you're a friendship psycho? Not that reminding all about friendship is bad but, You kinda over did it by saying everything over and over..._

_Joey: Why does Kaiba-baka associate you with a dog? I mean, Sairi and I think something else when we see you... _

_All: During adventures, how much sleep does everyone get? based on what we saw, sleep is like a foreign word and/or land all together... _

_Chii-kun: Have you ever heard of Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi henge or Wallflower? If so, can you tell us where to find nice fanfics about it? We don't see much on this site. _

_(Sairi is waken up by Kairi)_

_Both face everyone _

_Twins: Ja ne Minna-tan! _

_-Sairi and Kairi Mouto_

"That's because its off the air…" Yami replied simply.

"Our hair does get messy, but we are mostly shown after fixing it," Yugi replied.

"Since when have you started being annoying?" Kaiba retorted.

Yami gave Kaiba a stare. "Aren't they supposed to be? They're reviewing…"

Kaiba murmured. "Urusei…." _That question was redundant. _

"I guess to put it simply....its in the 4kids script. Also, it was to fill in the "quiet" scenes w/ no dialogue and replace my original dialogue to friendship speeches," Anzu replied. She then shrugged a little. "And that info came from Chiiyami and Chii-kun."

"That's because he can't think of anything with his big ego and all!" Jounouchi exclaimed. He was in a different area then from where Kaiba and Yami were.

"We sleep off air. There's nothing much when you're sleeping, unless you count a prophetic dream," Aki replied bluntly. Mana nodded in agreement.

"Or being kidnapped while you're asleep," Asuka added.

"Yup!! I hardly go to a lot of sites on the internet (don't wanna catch viruses and such); but I'm sure it would help if you search for it on google," Chii-kun said. "That's all we have for today."

_At the mall: Ice cream parlor _

Anzu and Aki put their cell back in their bags. Anzu turned to the other group, who were "silently" having their own conversation. "So, what was the question again?"

"What is this young man, who is the CEO of this Kaiba Corp, like?" Shigure said.

"Oh, his named Seto Kaiba," Anzu replied. "He's a bit of a jerk, though." At that exact same moment, Kaiba sneezed.

999999999999999999999999999

**Few hours later….. **

**8:45pm: Chii-kun's neighborhood **

Judai, Yami, Yugi, and Yusei decided to walk around Chii-kun's neighborhood for a while. Judai thought it would be kinna fun to go exploring at night. Yami, Yugi, and Yusei agreed.

"Do you know how much I hate this hill?" Yami groaned as the four walked up a steep hill along the sidewalk. He then glared at Judai who was happily walking in front of him with no complaints. Judai was also walking barefoot and holding his pair of slippers.

"At least its not hot," Yugi remarked. Yami sighed.

Yusei held his flashlight towards in front of Judai. "Judai, watch out for the…"

"…. Crap…" Judai grunted as he accidentally stepped on gooie-purple like seeds.

"….uh…. seeds from the tree?"

The four protagonists heard Yami's cell with the ringtone "Overlap". As Yami took out his cell from his jeans pocket and answered it…

"Oh, I got some questions."

Meanwhile, Bakura and Kaiba were by Chiiyami in Chii-kun's office answering their questions.

_Hi, everybody! Sorry if I was gone. School is killing me, and I had writing to do!_

_Oh, and questions! _

_Yami:_

_1) How would you describe your mother if your ever met her for the first time_

_2) Hey, what to help me torture Bakura? I'll give you 60/40 split of the reward._

_3) ;-; You still like me, right? Right!?_

_Bakura:_

_1) It's our favorite Funny Bunny of the hour! Let's give you all the things that a bunny needs! XD_

_2) You suck, plain simple. You'll never get a girlfriend like that._

_3) You'll never catch me alive! Muahahaha!_

_Seto:_

_1) Yay! I'm happy for you and Serenity._

_2) I am the undefeated Princess of Games! I challenge you to a Turbo Duel!_

_3) You barely eat! How can you still stay that same weight you are today?_

_Terra: Hey! I'm the one who tortures people around. They shall all fall to me! Muahahahahaha!_

_Maria: (growling at Serenity)_

_P.S.: I'm going to be reviewing every so often since I'm working on finishing all my previous stories that needs to be complete. Don't worry Chii-kun! I'll still read this! _

_Signed, Amy._

"I guess my mother would be beautiful and seemingly gentle," Yami replied. Judai was wiping his feet against the grass and on the side of the sidewalk with a disgust look on his face.

"To your second question, maybe later…. And why would I like anyone I hardly know?"

_In Chii-kun's office _

"I'm just gonna ignore that," Bakura said indignantly. "And you suck too. I also hope that you get nightmares every night!"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," Kaiba murmured. He then rolled his eyes a little. "Right… and I'm the Emperor of Japan," he said sarcastically. "I have a well balance diet," he replied simply.

"That's all the questions we have so far," Chiiyami said. Kaiba and Bakura didn't say anything as they walked out of the office.

_Meanwhile with the four protagonists…. _

Yami put his cell back in his pocket then glanced towards the others.

"Aww, you're so cute," Yugi said as he petted a white and black cat. Yusei and Judai were also on their knees and petting the cat. The owner of the cat smiled in acknowledgement.

Yami then became a bit startled as an orange cat playfully rubbed against his legs. "Achoo!" he grimaced.

"Bless you?" Judai said as he glanced at Yami with concern.

"We better go," Yugi remarked as he stood up. As the four boys walked down the hill, Yugi, Judai, and Yusei waved goodbye back to the lady.

"Bye!"

"You're cats are adorable!" Judai called.

"Hoho! Take care!" the lady waved.

Few moments later, the four boys walked up a steeper hill with Yami leading the way. He was grunting and murmuring under his breath.

"Yugi, what's with Yami-san?" Judai whispered to Yugi.

"Other me is somewhat allergic to cats," Yugi replied simply. "Its kinna strange since he's the former Pharaoh 3,000 years ago, and ancient Egyptians worshiped cats."

"That is strange," Yusei remarked. "Maybe a bit ironic."

"Achoo!"

999999999999999999999999999999

**Chii-kun- "Sorry for the long update! I have school, fan art, and writer's block!" **

**Ruka- "Read and Review please! Be sure to check out** _A_ _Crazy Hawaiian Adventure _**by Chii-kun and Maple**!"

**Asuka- "the story is on zeldafan3's page and she is in Chii-kun's favorite authors list! Also to review that story as well." **

**Rua- "Stay tuned for the next segment!" **


	12. Duel 10: Doing Whatever

**Chii-kun- "Hey everyone! Wow! It's been a while since I updated. OMG!!! I recently got into a new anime/manga called Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and it's GREAT!!!" **

**Yugioh guys- "….." (eyes twitch irritably) **

**Yugioh girls- (squeals) "Sebastian!!!!" **

**Yami- "damn that demon butler!" **

**Chiiyami- "And lets not forget the new series Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." **

**Chii-kun- "WHOOT!! And I can't stop listening to the opening theme!" lol **

**Chiiyami- "Anyway… Aibou and I don't own any of the Yugioh series. Here's Yugi with the phrase of the day!" She turned to the screen behind her and showed Yugi in front of a plain yellow background. The screen zoomed in…**

**Yugi- "Its nice to relax every once in a while, especially after a very long day. By Yugi." **

**(the screen shuts off) **

**Duel 10: Doing Whatever **

**8:45pm October 1, 2008; Chii-kun's house **

Yusei laid on his belly on his futon as he silently read book that was completely in Japanese. He was dressed in his sleepwear and the book rested on his pillow, while two other books were on the side of the pillow.

He accompanied Chii-kun to school earlier today. They hung out in the community college library for a while before heading to Chii-kun's first class of the day. Yusei looked around at the various books, while Chii-kun slept at one of the desks.

Sometime before they left for ASL class, Chii-kun let Yusei borrow two books in Japanese and one book in English under her account. At least reading gave Yusei something better to do.

Yusei licked his fingertips and flipped the page to the next one.

"Hey Yusei, what're you reading?"

Yusei glanced up at Judai who showed curiousness in his brown eyes. He then averted them towards the book.

"Just something I picked up from the library from Chii-kun's school," he replied simply.

"I never knew you could be such a bookworm," Judai grinned mockingly.

"It was something to do to pass the time," Yusei replied bluntly. "I even read during Calculus class during lecture."

"Ah…." Before Judai said anything more….

"How was your day at school, Yusei?" Sho asked. He was playing cards with Yugi, Edo, and Yusuke.

"It was okay, I guess," Yusei replied.

"I thought it was a nice campus," Sho remarked. "It had a nice view of the ocean. And Leahi Hospital….."

Yusei grinned. "Yes, Sho….. I walked around the hospital and met an old lady who thought I was Filipino."

Yugi, Judai, Sho, Edo, Yusuke chuckled. Yusei gave them a hard stare. "Not funny…."

"Yugi-san, Chii-kun says to come upstairs," Rei called. Yami stood beside her, while Kaiba walked passed them and went upstairs. "You got a question!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Yugi returned.

1010101010101010101010101010

**Chii-kun's office**

Chii-kun mouthed the lyrics to one of the songs on her playlist. She was wrapped up into the song that she didn't notice Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami enter the office. As the song reached its end….

"Chii-kun, you called for us?" Yami called. Chii-kun turned to the three boys. "Oh! Yeah…. Here are the questions." She opened the Firefox window and showed them the review.

_Arigatou, Chii-kun! _

_Q's _

_Yami: Recently, I've seen YAOI lemon pictures of you and Kaiba teme...whaddyathink of that? _

_Eh? Allergic to cats? didn't you say you weren't allergic to anything in Ask the Yugioh and Gx cast? _

_Yugi: I dunno If I asked this before, but what's it like being possessed? _

_Kaiba: Are you gay? (Evil smile) Chocolate for all except Kaiba! _

_Ja! _

_-Sairi Mouto_

Yami became disgusted by the first statement. "I completely LOATHE IT!!!" Yami replied. "I did say that.... Aibou..."

Yugi grinned sheepishly as Yami gave him a hard stare. "Oh! we just confirmed that other me had a bit of a cold and allergies the other night....yeah...a misundertanding, sorry."

"I'm gonna take that cold medicine now….._cough_" With that, Yami left the office towards the kitchen.

"One word: Awful," Yugi replied simply.

Kaiba gave a cold stare. "What do you think after answering that question how many times?"

"Thanks for the chocolate!" Yugi said in gratitude.

"And that's all for now," Chii-kun remarked. "**Read and Review everyone!"** she then started to sing (which she rarely does in real life): _"Simply Being Loved…… is more than enough." _


	13. Bonus Chapter: Chibi Special: Duel 2

**Here's the Second Chibi Special! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

Bonus Chapter! Chibi Special: Duel 2

Last time, two men in black known as "Guards" took Chii-kun away. Now the Yugioh and the Gx cast sat in the dojo quietly completely bored. Until…the shouji door opened. The two casts faced the door and who they say was…

CHII-KUN HERSELF!!! In the flesh (wink)

Chii-kun staggered inside and closed the door behind her. She collapsed to the floor. She was a mess, especially her hair.

"Where did those men take you, Chii-san?" Shizuka asked.

"Azkaban...."

Everyone- O.O (gasp) _dun dun dun………_

Chii grinned goofily. "Hehe, somehow I escaped the homeworks of doom that drives me crazy thanks to Chiiyami. Now, let's have some..." she paused as…..

Two men in black (different from the first two) barged into the dojo and grabbed Chii-kun and dragged her away.

Everyone- O.O

"Ms. Chii, you are under arrest for escaping. 4 more years added to your sentence," Man #3 said.

"NO!! I don't wanna go back to that nuthouse that gives poor students homework of doom that drives them insane and no free time given!!!! NOOOOOoooooooo!!!!" Chii-kun's cried until her cries were heard no more.

Anzu sighed, "Not again…."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "She has already gone insane..."

Yami gave Bakura a look. "You're one to talk."

"Shut up Pharaoh-teme," Bakura retorted.

"We can't start the special without her," Ryou said.

"She's the author of this fic," Asuka added.

Chiiyami sighed. "I'll go free her again."

"How were you able to the first time?" Yugi asked.

Chiiyami smirked evilly, which freaked almost everyone out.

To be continued…

LalalalalalalallalllalalalalalalalalalalalalalLAMA!!!!!!!

Chii-kun- Whatcha think? I hope that made up my absence. ;)

Review!!


	14. Duel 11: In A Real Pinch

**Chii-kun- "Hey everyone! How are you?" **

**Chiiyami- "Don't you have some studying to do? Hmm? Like for your Macroeconomics final exam this Thursday…. " **

**Chii-kun- (laughs nervously) "But it's getting good!" (watching D. Gray Man)**

**Chiiyami- (sigh) "Procrastinating again? here's Judai and Asuka with the phrase of the day."** **She turned to the screen behind her and showed Judai and Asuka in front of a plain yellow background. The screen zoomed in…**

**Judai- "It's troublesome to bring in an innocent person into such a mess." **

**Asuka- "But, there will always be a way to keep them safe from harm, ne?"**

**Judai, Asuka- "By Judai and Asuka." **

**(screen shuts off) **

**Mikage- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series. Remember, this crosses over with Chii-kun and Maple's collab story called: _"A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure"_ **

**Duel 11: In A Real Pinch **

**October 4, 2008: 12: 45 pm **

**Ala Moana: Food Court **

The huge food court seemed crowded with people that it seemed it was hard to find a seat where all the members of such a huge group could sit together. Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yami, Yanagi, Fubuki were lucky to find a table for them to sit with a group of their new "friends". The group sat on the upper area of the Food Court (the area is close to the entrance and exit) since the lower area had very few seats left over.

"Ne….. Yusei…. Would you like to share with your friend Ayame about your feelings for Aki-chan?" Ayame poked playfully at Yusei's cheek. Yusei's eyes were darkened, overshadowed by his bangs. He seemed like he was ready to punch the living day lights out of Ayame Sohma. Yusei gripped tight to his Jumba Juice cup almost crushing it.

Yugi grinned sheepishly as he sensed the tension from Yusei; waves of energy pulsating over his head. Yami and Fubuki grinned and were quite calm with the scene beside them. Although, Fubuki seemed like he was ready to chime in with Ayame…….. poor Yusei.

At the table beside Yugi, Yami, Fubuki, Ayame, and Yusei, Judai was having a "nice" chat with Maple, Yuki Sohma, and Shigure Sohma. Haru ate silently half listening and half ignoring their conversation. Hatori Sohma and Yanagi had their own conversation.

The chatting paused when the tunes of "Kizuna" by Kra rang from Yusei's pockets. He thanked the heavens that his cell phone interrupted Ayame from any more of his fun.

He flipped open his phone. "Hey, we got some questions." He informed Yami and Judai. They nodded understandingly. Judai turned to their Furuba friends and Maple.

"Would…. You excuse us for a moment?"

Maple nodded. "Sure" She had a flashback to the time when Aki and Anzu's cell phone turned on. The Yugioh girls answered some questions that they received on their phones. Sometime later on messenger chat, Chii-kun informed her that the Yugioh Ohana receive questions from their fans, etc.

_Wow... I missed a lot of stuffs lately and I'm finally back! College sucks!_

_Ugh..._

_Anyway, I'm happy to say that Cloud and the gang are in peace, I'm still looking for Sephiroth with Genesis' help and-_

_(BOOM!) (sents the reviewer flying and landed on Chiiyami)_

_Owie! ... Er... sorry Chiiyami. (got off her.)_

Chiiyami managed to dodge the said reviewer from landing on her. She and Chii-kun were somewhere nearby by her house. "Ahem!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the Food Court exit. People screamed and scattered as gun shots were fired randomly, destroying anything and anyone in its path. Most of the people ducked for cover.

The Furuba guys, Yugioh guys, and Maple quickly ducked under the table hoping to stay safe.

"Is everyone all right?" Yusei asked. Ayame, Yanagi, and Shigure quaked and shakily nodded.

"What the hell?" Haru exclaimed. Yusei was managed to glance at the culprit from under the table. His eyes widened in horror to see an "ugly looking" monster with weapons attached to its body. It had a sadistic, monstrous grin on its face; its teeth bared and shown. It laughed maniacally as he continued to shoot cannons.

_The creature: "Heeheehee, kill, slaughter, and level up. Kill for my master the Earl."_

_ Oh... that sounds wrong. (Looks at the source.) Holy cookie! It's a Level 3 Akuma from -man!_

_Suzume: "...Um Silver, how many trouble has you bought and encounter?"_

_Too many... Well, I'm the crossover phoenix- EEK!_

Yami and Yusei murmured. "I should have known….. it's Silver…."

_The Akuma: "DIE!" (attacks.)_

_RUN! And seriously don't use any shadow magic! It will just absorb it-_

Meanwhile….. somewhere on the Island…..

Marik, Jack, Kaiba, Kaiser, and some others encountered another Level 3 Akuma. The area was cleared as soon as the Akuma first appeared and attacked.

_(notices Marik and Jack summoned the Winged dragon of Ra and the Red Demon's Dragon and attacks it to the akuma...only to get defeated and the level 3 level up to 4.) Malik, Yusei, remind me to torture your yami and that king-wannabe, will ya? YIKES! (Jumps and runs along with the rest of the crew.)_

"I am no longer interested in becoming king," Jack remarked simply. Then, he and the others became astonished as the akuma leveled up. "Shit!"

"What the hell?!"

Malik sighed. "Sure…. he'll get a whooping by the time he gets home to Chii-kun's place." He had sensed his darker half did something regretful from the other side of the Island.

"I'll be sure to have a talk with him," Yusei replied bluntly. "And thanks for the warning…."

"Atlus-sama!" Mikage exclaimed worriedly.

The akuma held its cannon towards Mikage and the others. Mikage's eyes widened in horror. Her knees shook with fear. _Move…. No… I can't move; I won't leave them behind. _She glanced at Sho, Mokuba, Kenzan, and Mana from the corner of her eye.

_Where's an exorcist when you need one?!_

Jack whipped his head towards Mikage and the others. "Mikage!"

The akuma grinned evilly as the cannon gathered its energy. As he rushed towards her, he suddenly heard a new voice that appeared out of nowhere:

_A new voice: "Innocence... active." (Suddenly a figure jumps and suddenly glass-like shards attack the akuma.) "Shards of Nova." (Suddenly all shards pointed at the akuma, and attempts to stab it but the Akuma avoided them all and runs.) Dang... and that's the first time that akuma run off... what is that Earl up to...?_

_Padme?_

_Padme: "... Silver? What are you doing here?"_

_What am I doing here? What Is that Akuma doing here?! And the Earl... he's seriously here?!?!_

_Padme: "Yeah, and now he's been creating Akumas left and right."_

_Holy..._

_Suzume: "Silver... what did you do?"_

_Padme: "It wasn't Silver... it was Jamie... He had that orb of dimension with him and the Earl... stole it."_

_Note to self: never ever give that sleepy head anything dimensional related._

_A new voice: "Hello? Anybody home?" (Padme hissed and redirects her shards to the newcomer.) "Whoa... I never have such a rough welcome."_

_Padme: "What are you doing here, Tyki Mikk?"_

_Tyki: "Oh nothing, I was hoping to congratulate that akuma, but you scared him away." (smokes)_

_Have you realize that smoking is bad for your lungs?_

_Tyki: "Hm... OH! You must be Silver, nice to meet you" (he said sticking his hand out, which passes through my body. He then ripped my heart out of my chest. Everyone shouts and screamed and Tyki just smiled.) "Oh come on, she's a phoenix right?"_

_(Suddenly my body bust into fire and turn into ashes, a few second a naked chibi version of me burst out of the ashes and Padme quickly gave her coat to me.) You dimwit! ywou know I cwan't die, bwut that huwts!_

_Tyki: "How cute." (all of the sudden, he began jumping, avoiding all the fire I casted at him.) "Woo! That's hot but under the Earl's order..." (He passes through everybody then ran back to his original position, and shows the group their decks.) "I'll me taking these."_

_Oi! you can't- (Suddenly a group of level 1 akumas appears.)_

_Tyki: "Have fun! ;D!" (Runs off)_

_Padme: "Noctis Strike!" (manages to finish off all the akumas.) "Phew... but what does the Earl want in those cards?"_

_I was bwetting on the god cawds, the 5 dwagons cawds, etc. but yah... what does he wants with all thwose cawds? And I swerwiosly need two glow (grow) up fwast, I hwate chibi spweeches._

"Ahh…. Thanks, you really saved us back there, Yami-kun," Yanagi sighed with relief as a couple of Magical Hats disappeared. Yami immediately activated his Magical Hats with the use of his shadow magic as the akuma blew up their table.

"I thought I was gonna die!!!" Ayame cried. Yusei clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Sshhhh!!! It'll hear us!" Shigure whispered to Ayame.

"There are people that are still in there!" Yusei remarked, feeling a slight guilt.

"Well, it looks like it stopped shooting for now," Yuki remarked as he, Yugi, and Judai hid behind the counter of a Cinnamon shop that was slightly damaged. They spotted the akuma was wondering around the damaged Food Court.

Then suddenly, even though they were in different areas on the Island, Jack, Yusei, Ruka, Rua, Aki, Yami exclaimed simultaneously: "WHAT?!!!"

"Mmph!" Yusei and Yami's voice muffled when Fubuki and Yugi quickly covered their mouths respectfully. The akuma glanced towards their direction, then averted them. The group sighed with relief. They, and also Jack and company became astonished when level 1 akumas appeared.

However, Jack and the others were a bit relieved when Padme finished the akuma off. Yami's group wasn't as lucky as the akumas were wondering around like the level 3 one.

_Suzume: "Right... question time?" (I nodded) "Question time:"_

_Yami: A. Seriously, you're allergic to cats?_

_B. How long have you hate Bakura? Do you still have that grudge?_

_C. Have you ever played any game... without betting your life in it?_

_D. What do you think of the YuseiXYami pairing? (holds up a shield.) Don't kill me, I just wandering in random sites and I found that fic in accident._

_ you landed in a situation, where you have to decide to die in a painfully slow death or a fast and less painful one, which is your pick? Sorry, I was watching Saw V and I was thinking if the insane guy kidnap you and place you in that situation._

"Silver….. you're really asking for trouble right now since many innocent lives were put into danger," Yami remarked sternly. "To your first question, like I said for Sairi Mouto's question, No.... it was a misunderstanding and I had a cold."

Yami took extra caution to keep his voice low enough so the akumas wouldn't hear. "3,000 years seem long enough; and yes, I have played a game without betting my life on it," he answered truthfully.

Yami and Yusei shuddered. "It's strange and disturbing. To your last question, I choose none of the above."

_Yami, Yusei and Judai: Switch clothes! I want to see you in different style!_

Yami, Yusei replied with a simple: ".....no...."

"Sounds like fun," Judai said, seemingly interested.

"Maybe on Switch Day," Yami said.

"When's Switch Day?" Judai asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Yusei replied.

"Me neither…." Yami added.

Judai had no comment. "….. By the way…. Who are Tyki, Padme, and Jamie?" he then glanced at his Yugioh companions, then at the Furuba guys and Maple.

Yuki, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Maple held up their hand in surrender. Their expressions read: "Don't ask us… We know nothing."

_Seto, Zane and Jack: A. You too!_

_B. What's up with this: the protagonists' have spiky hairs while their rivals have ultra cool trench coats?_

_C. And is obsessed with dragons? (I nearly forgot to add that.)_

Meanwhile, Jack and the others rested under the shade provided by a tree. They were half relieved and half worried: relieved that there were no akumas nearby; but worried and concern of what had happened.

Jack scoffed. "Who would want to dress up as an emo-goth?"

"Who would want to dress up as a wannabe?" Kaiser replied bluntly.

"Who would want to dress up as...." Kaiba paused and shot a glance at Kaiser. " You did not just stole my word, Ryo!"

Kaiser smirked. "What if I did?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Blame our creator and who would want to dress up as amateur wannabes." He smirked. Kaiser and Jack's ears perked up and barked angrily at Kaiba.

"Who's an amateur?!"

"What's wrong with dragons?" Jack inquired with a bitter tone.

_Seto: A. Be happy to the fact that I no longer hate you, but the Seto-kitty nickname will still stay._

_B. how many hours do you sleep? Due to all those work and school work... I was guessing of 3-4 hours..._

_C. I kinda wonder, how come you look the same in GX? You're suppose to be 30+ years old!_

"I don't care if you people hate me or not," Kaiba answered. "No commentary and its none of your business," he retorted in a calm, but bitter tone. "I won't be recognizable at that age," he replied sarcastically.

"Nii-sama….." Mokuba shook his head in disbelief; then sighed a little.

_Bakura: A. bunny-hoppy-flappy-earry-bunny! Oh how I miss tormenting you! X3!_

_B. Have you seen a shrink?_

_C. Or a psychologist? :3..._

_That's all... and I need that potion grow up quick... I'll be back to help you look for Tyki and the ** Earl. Ja ne and I'll be back! Padme, watch over them and provide protection._

_Padme: "Hai." (I fly off with Suzume.) _

_-Plata-Azul Firebird _

Meanwhile…. Bakura was somewhere on the Island with another group of Yugioh characters. They too have encountered (and is currently facing) a level 3 akuma and level 1 akumas. The group have split up and hid in different places as the akumas continued to attack.

Bakura was hiding behind a tree. "And you know how much I wanna kick your beepin little BEEP! CRAP!" he exclaimed as he quickly dodged the akuma's attack from behind. "Don't talk to me and its none of your Ra Damn Business!!"

"We could use a little help here!!!!" Honda exclaimed irritably as he and a few others hid behind a fountain.

"Dammit!!" Valon cursed. "I can't sit here and do nothing!" Just before he was about to do anything rash, Miho quickly grabbed his arm. She chided,

"You nuts!" She then screeched as she, Valon, and Honda quickly ducked as a couple of akuma shot towards their direction from behind. It caused the fountain figure to crumble piece by piece.

**Back at Ala Moana…. **

Yusei heaved a small sigh as he closed his cell.

"Yu…. Yu…..Yusei….." Shigure quaked with fear as he pointed towards behind Yusei. Yusei glanced at him, then felt a heavy presence behind him. He glanced towards the ground and the group was surrounded by shadow. Hot sweat trickled from his temple, his eyes widened in fear.

Yusei slowly turned his head to face the level 3 akuma grinning evilly, its weapons locked on the helpless group.

"Die"

_**To be continued….. **_

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

Chii-kun- "OH NOES!!!! Everyone except Jack's group are in a real pinch!!"

Ruka- "We seem to be in a real pinch ourselves since our group encountered several akumas too!"

Chiiyami- "So it seems….. stay tuned if we get out alive! Read and Review! We don't own D. Gray - man or Furuba/Fruits Basket either."


	15. Duel 12: I'm Alive

**Chii-kun- (sings the song **_**Monochrome no Kiss**_** by SID to herself in her head)**

**Chiiyami- "Aibou?" **

**Chii-kun- "huh? Oh…. You know… I don't think I'll look at Ala Moana the same way again the next time I go there." XD lol "Anyway, let's get crackin' with the new chapter!"**

**Yusei- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own Yugioh/Gx/5ds, -man, Fruits Basket, or Hare Hare Yukai." **

**Chii-kun- (then sings **_**I'm Alive**_** by Becca to herself) **

**Duel 12: I'm Alive **

**October 4, 2008: 1:30:15pm **

_Previously….. _

_Yusei heaved a small sigh as he closed his cell as soon as the last question was asked. _

"_Yu…. Yu…..Yusei….." Shigure quaked with fear as he pointed towards behind Yusei. Yusei glanced at him, then felt a heavy presence behind him. He glanced towards the ground and the group was surrounded by shadow. Hot sweat trickled from his temple, his eyes widened in fear. _

_Yusei slowly turned his head to face the level 3 akuma grinning evilly, its weapons locked on the helpless group. _

"_Die" _

Yusei gritted his teeth as he sat still, gazing at the akuma. Hot sweat trickled down from his temple. A lump formed into his throat. As soon as the sweat dropped from his cheeks, without skipping a beat…..

_Padme: "Dang it!" (races over to stop the akumas when...) _

_A new voice: (sings) "nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitaraminna de doko made mo ikeru ne"_

_Padme: "About time SHE came!" (with a wave of her hand she places each shards on each person, after that she joins the newcomer and sings.)"jikan no hatemade_ _Bon!!""WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wanani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou"_

_Both Padme and the newcomer: (sings and dances)"aru hareta hi no kotomahou ijou no yukai gakagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai waashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING ureshisa wo atsumeyoukantan nanda yo konna nooikakete ne tsukamaete miteooki na yume & yume suki deshou?"_

_(The Akumas: The level ones exploded by themselves after hearing the song, while the level 3's wailed in pain and the newcomer grabs her innocence and whack it on the lvl 3s like a mallet.)_

_Newcomer: "I hope you find your way to the afterlife properly this time."(while looking at the sky.) _

_Padme: "Rae!"_

_Rae: "Huh?" (remembered something.) "Oh! I'm sorry I'm late, Padme! I encountered a level 4 on the way!"_

_Padme: "That must be the akuma these two idiots leveled up." (glares at Marik and Jack.) "... did you beat it?"_

_Rae: "No, it ran off." _

_Padme: "Weird... still, guards up and where's the others?"_

_Rae: "Allen, Kanda and Lavi are on their way here now, Lenalee and Chaud are scanning the island if there's any more akumas. Lola is currently stuck in Paris, apparently a Noah appeared there too and she has to assist inexperience exorcists on escaping."_

_Padme: "I see..." (then notices he group.) "Oh... guys, this is Rachel but call her Rae, she too is an exorcist, general level and she does a widespread damage to the akumas with her innocence. (points at the microphone) Also, her innocence can turn into a rapier._

_Rae: "Right... Anyway, we'll be staying here for a while will we find what's the Earl planning. Did something happen?" (looks at the group, who later confessed that their deck was stolen... all of it.) "... That is bad..."_

_Padme: "How so?" _

_Rae: "Don't tell Lavi about this but I went into the Bookman's room and I found some documents... according to these, Shadow magic and the Akuma's Dark matter are nearly the same, same energy and similar structure, the only difference between them on how they are made. Shadow magic is like, how should I compare this... Like... mako from FF7, raw and can turn one person's mind into a vegetable, although the shadow magic is more on taking life of the loser... Meanwhile the Dark matter, is more of a compressed material, like the materia, and is much more deadly than Shadow magic."_

_(Then Lenalee and Chaud came.) _

_Chaud:"That explains it... since Shadow magic is a raw material, all the Dark matter have to do is to absorb and compress it... wait does absorbing Shadow magic actually level ups the akumas?" _

_Lenalee: "If it does so... we have to destroy the Shadow Magic!"_

_Padme: "Whoa! Lenalee, calm down... yes the shadow magic is made from the same thing, but there is some people uses its to protect other. (Looks at Yami.) _

_Lenalee: "... Are you sure...?"_

_Rae: "Yea, Tsubame-sempai said that Yami is the only one who uses Shadow magic for his friends' safety. You can trust him." _

_Chaud: "But if Yami can use Shadow Magic, doesn't that mean that the Earl will try to get him so to level up his akumas?" (All four exorcists looks at the former pharaoh.) Not to mention at the other two psychos... (stares at Bakura and Marik.)_

_Padme: "Great, bodyguard duties... well, on the bright side the millennium items are still with Sephiroth, talk about he stole those on the right time. And the rod is in Malik's/Marik's hands, so that's what we'll only worry about but what about the cards?_

_"Rae: "I think the Earl will try to transfer it's energies to the akumas till they run dry." (playing on her microphone, then a letter appeared in mid-air, she took it and read.) It's from Silver... and these are her questions... _

_Yami: A. (had a teary puppy eye sketch near the question.) Apparently, Cosmo and Chaos have stopped their jobs on balancing the dimensions and assign me and_ _other bunch of people on balancing it. And I admit we're doing quite a mess of it... COSMO! CHAOS! GET BACK AND DO YOUR JOBS! I'M JUST A FLIPPIN' PHOENIX!_

_Chaud: "A crossover phoenix." (he corrected) _

_Padme: "You're not enlightening the situation, Chaud."_

_B. By the way, back in Egypt, have you ever gone in a date or had a crush on some Egyptian girl or anything in your love life in that timeline? I mean, you're once a 16 year old prince/pharaoh and had a normal royal life, I was like thinking "Do Yami have a crush when he was once a pharaoh?"_

_C. Are you sensitive when Kuriboh is petted? I read somewhere that Kuriboh is your Ka, and I was thinking that you might feel what Kuriboh is feeling._

_Carly: _

_A. OMGKDISDJNDKY?! I'm definitely looking forward on your duel with Jack and the results! DON'T KILL HER KONAMI! Please! At least give this show an actual couple!_

_Padme, Lenalee and Chaud: (stares at Rae.) _

_Rae: "What? I'm just reading the letter!" _

_B. What do you feel when you get possessed by the Earthbound...whatchamacallit? _

_Rae: "She forgot..."_

_Padme: "Wait... I just remembered, the 5 dragons are not made by the Shadow magic." _

_Chaud: "So... The 5 dragons are somewhat safe." _

_Rae: "YUP! I'm glad to know that!" _

_Padme: "The problem is if the Earl finds them not related to it, he'll destroy it."_

_Rae: "That's bad..." (reads the rest of the questions)_

_Seto, Zane and Jack: _

_A. There's nothing wrong with dragons actually... I only just noticed that while the protagonists have different monsters: Yami has a magician, Jaden has a hero and Yusei... well... got a dragon, the rival will get the same monsters only in different design and abilities._

_B. Stop with the fighting already! And stop calling each others wannabes!_

_Jack: O.o ... Wow... for once you're actually scary as a Dark Signer in episode 58... you still that prideful self but a with the I'm-gonna-rule-you-all-attitude... or something, which freaked me out. Save Carly! (P.S. Can I glomp you?)(P.S.S. You move right above Zane and Kaiba from my favorite list! Congrats! :D!)_

_Bakura: Holy crap... Am I seeing this right... okay... Apparently, I found an Innocence and it reacted to you. You're compatible to it and it official...you're an exorcist, bunny. Expect the Dark Order to try and take you away, but I'll try to pull some strings... Why? It will be sad because I have nobody to torture on... Marik is way too demented, Pegasus is a **, Crowler is a creepy prof. and reminds me of Hojo from FF7 and the list goes on._

_Rae: "Well... that's all and here's your Innocence." (Giving Bakura the Innocence which took form of (insert whatever weapon you like.)) "You'll start your exorcist training with Chaud tomorrow afternoon. Anyway Silver is not here and we're left in charge, so while Allen, Kanda and Lavi are still not here, we'll stay in the house, also if we're going out it will be best to limit the group into two... so we got Chaud and Padme in one group while Lenalee, Bakura and I are in the other."_

_Chaud: "Right and like Silver said: that's all!"_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird _

Yusei and the others sighed with relief as soon as the akumas were destroyed. Then suddenly, Ayame, Shigure, and Yanagi did the happy dance, while Hatori and Yuki sighed with embarrassment and tried to ignore them.

"Chiiyami, Bakura, and Marik are able to use shadow magic as well," Yami remarked simply. "Also, objection about Sephiroth having the sennen items." Yugi took out the Sennen puzzle from his backpack and shows it.

"Other me was able to use shadow magic thanks to the puzzle," Yugi added truthfully.

"Right… and who introduced Sephiroth and the others here chapters back?" Yami inquired with a bit of hoarse tone. He took a few moments to calm down. "It might have been Mana, but we were mostly just friends. And no, I don't get sensitive when Kuriboh is petted. Also, thanks for the rescue."

_Meanwhile…. _

"She's not physically here," Jack said bluntly. He then took out his cell from his back pocket and texted Carly her questions and stuff.

A few moments past as the tunes of "Last Train" by Knotlamp rang. Jack answered it and spoke: "Carly said:

_"First, calm down. I don't really want to duel him, but I had no choice in the matter. I wish I didn't, and I wish I didn't turn into a Dark Signer so we could live happily ever after together. Earthbound God Asilla Piscu? I guess not fully myself...." _

"That's all...oh....she said she's coming here soon...with Crow."

"Those dragons are needed to defeat the dark signers!!!" Rua exclaimed with a bit of panic in his voice.

"And I went through all that trouble to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Demak…." Ruka heaved a sigh.

"Not to mention my duel with him!!!" Rua added.

"Its what it pays to be a rival of the said protagonist," Jack remarked bluntly.

Kaiba scoffed. "Hmph! They're the ones that are wannabes."

Jack and Kaiser shot a death glare at him.

"Thanks? No….. and I plan to save her," Jack replied.

"There must be a mistake since he was a former thief and planned to kill Yugi!" Honda said.

"Thanks?" Bakura said with a little hesitation in his voice. The Innocence took form of a dagger. He smirked. "Heh, nice and o…kay…. And by the way…. No one is at Chii-kun's house right now, except their dog Blizzard. At least, that's what I've heard of."

"Everyone one of us is practically spread out on this Island pretty much," Jack added. Mikage and the others nodded in agreement.

"You know, I kinna feel sorry for Asuka and the others," Mana spoke. She held her cell phone in her hand like she just texted one of the other characters. "She told me that Akumas arrived in the middle of a movie at the theatres. I hope they survived."

The group fell silent for a moment as they thought the same thing. Few moments later, everyone decided to go on with their routine for the day……

Waiting…..

Staying on guard…..

For any threat against them.

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**Chii-kun- "Bah! Lame ending….." **

**Chiiyami- (sigh) **

**Anzu- "Minna, your replies to your questions that were received earlier will come soon. Be patient!" **

**Aki- "Until then, Read and Review." **


	16. Duel 13: Dress Up Time!

**Chii-kun- "We're back with another chapter! And I'm on Summer break right now!" **

**Chiiyami- "Don't you plan on finding a job and take a driver's test? Aibou?" **

**Chii-kun- (in Emo Corner) **

**Chiiyami- "…." **

**Yugi- "Um….. Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own anything. Remember, this crosses over with Chii-kun and Maple's collaboration story." **

**Duel 13: Dress Up Time! **

**October 4, 2008: 1:55 pm **

**Ala Moana: A|X Armani Exchange**

"Ayame! Fubuki! Would you get off of me?!!" Yusei exclaimed furiously.

"But Yusei….." Ayame cooed. "If we let go, you'll escape. You want to look good for your date with Aki, don't you?"

"I don't care less," Yusei murmured. He was currently pinned down by Ayame and Fubuki in one of the stalls of the dressing room.

"Now Yusei…. Its time to strip…" Fubuki grinned sinisterly, which caused chills down Yusei's spine.

From outside the stall, there were loud rustling and Yusei's cries of being restraint. It caused quite a commotion that startled the other men in the nearby stalls.

"Gah! Ow! Let….let….go!"

"This?"

"No, not that…this!"

"O….OI!!! Stop it! Ow!! I can change by my… Stop it! Ergh….."

"They're making quite a ruckus, aren't they?" Yami remarked. He seem like he was trying to ignore the ruckus across from them. Inside, he felt a bit embarrassed from it. His arms were crossed and was leaning against the side of the stall.

Yugi chuckled nervously. "I'll say."

Yami knocked on the stall door. "Hey Judai, are you done changing yet?" Yami and Yugi stood by the stall as if they were guarding it.

"Ah…..about that….ano…. I think the zipper got stuck…." Judai laughed nervously.

"…."

_Meanwhile….. _

Hatori and Shigure decided to wander around the store as the group entered the store. Maple, Yuki, and Haru sat by the benches listening to Yanagi's tale of his adventures. Maple and the guys didn't seem to notice or hear the commotion in the Men's dressing room.

"….and that was my trip to Australia!" Yanagi said proudly.

"Ah…." Maple and Yuki's eyes shone with interest. Haru didn't seem to care, or listen to Yanagi's tale.

"Oi, I found it quite strange when those….things, Akuma or whatever they called appeared," Haru spoke sternly.

Maple pursed her lips. "Yeah, maybe……"

"We were able to slip away sometime before the firefighters, police, and the ambulance showed up at the Food Court," Yuki said bluntly as he calmly lay back against the bench. He crossed his arms.

"We were….. pretty much the only ones that witnessed the whole thing," Maple remarked. "Not to mention caught in the middle of it all."

"It…would be troublesome if we were to answer questions from the police," Yanagi spoke firmly. The guys looked at Maple for a moment and thought she might get in "trouble" for whatever reason since she's a local citizen like Chii-kun.

Yanagi, Maple, Yuki, and Haru then fell silent for a moment.

"What is going on?" Maple mused. She wondered if she should tell Chii-kun what happened earlier. Maybe she will when she gets home and talk with her on Messenger.

Maple snapped out of her thoughts when Ayame chimed,

"Did you all wait long? May we present to you our masterpiece!" Ayame and Fubuki stepped aside to reveal Yusei. Yusei was dressed in a buttoned white blouse under a dress-like dark jacket. The jacket was buttoned at the middle of his chest. He also wore matching pants.

"And don't forget…" Yami and Yugi shoved Judai in front of them. He wore the same style as Yusei, but the jacket was a dark tan color. Unlike Yusei, Judai's jacket and blouse were loose.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Maple clapped. Yanagi nodded in agreement. Yuki, however, seem embarrassed by his brother's tactics. Haru didn't seem to care.

"Oh… wow, Yusei, Judai, you guys look snazzy!" Shigure commented with a goofy grin. "Ayame, you never cease to amaze me!"

"Gure-san, you should know that I never fail when it comes to fashion," Ayame replied simply. They then held two thumbs up. Hatori sighed. He just approached the group a few moments after Shigure.

"Yosh!"

Yuki sighed. "You fail at everything else." He murmured as he commented his idiotic big brother.

"Hey! I helped him out too!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Ah, yes! We make a great team, right Fubuki?" Ayame wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Yup!"

Yusei grimaced as he unbuttoned his jacket and blouse. He felt uncomfortable and could hardly breathe. He didn't notice two men around 50 years of age pass by him. They both had their eyes locked on him until they were whacked on the head by their wives' purse.

Suddenly, the tunes of "Voice" rung and Yugi took out his cell from his backpack. He flipped open his phone, then:

"Hey guys, we got some questions and stuff."

_O-o (step away) Do I even want to know (been reading and watching Higurashi (a mystery and murder anime)...). Sup Chii-kun! Oto_Inuke is here yo!_

_Yay finally time for more Question/Dares! (dundundundun) XP_

_Yami: Let see if the allergies is gone, just to make sure. And Yami Bakura is going to do the honor (heh)._

"…. Do I even need to ask?" Yami inquired.

_Seto: Y do people hate you so much? I dare you to find out!_

Kaiba scoffed. "It's their problem, not mine."

His group was playing tag and running around the grassy field. Mana wanted to cheer everyone up so she thought of the idea of playing tag.

"Tag! Nii-sama, You're it!" Mokuba called as he ran away from him.

_Jaden: What do you do on your free time beside sleep, eat, and duel in the academy?_

"Swim? Hang out with my friends? That's about all," Judai replied.

"_And copy Asuka's homework,"_ Yubel added.

"_And procrastinate until the last minute," _Haou smirked.

"….shut up" Judai murmured to the two transparent bodies beside him.

_Ruka: Tell us what the worst case of Rua being so hyper was. Then dare to repeat it again in front of everyone. (I'll pay for the damages, don't worry... RUN!)_

"Um… I don't think you really want to know…."

_Yusei-san: What kind of book you're reading? A manga? A light novel?_

Yusei's blouse and jacket were unbuttoned all the way revealing his bare chest and abs. "I was reading a light novel and the college library don't have manga," he replied simply. "Asuka's reading it now."

_Aki-sama: ...Forget, I have no idea what to say to you. Um, can you do house work? I mean you stay in the 'cougharcadiaprojectcough' (taboo word (sp)) for awhile. If not... Yusei, you cook with Martha (Jack is probably to self center to.) don't you? Help teach Aki-san how to cook. (Gomen if something bad happen this was just the top of my head and to Aki-san)_

"I can do a little house work, but not much," Aki replied truthfully. "I can make pancakes and noodles, but I can't make a whole lot of recipes."

"I've helped Martha sometimes," Yusei said. He searched in his pockets and realized his cell was in the dressing room. "Yami, do you have your cell with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I text Aki for a second?"

"Sure…." Yami handed his cell to Yusei.

"Thanks."

Yusei texted:_"Aki, would u like me 2 teach u some recipes?" _

A few moments later, Aki replied: _"Ah! Ok! Yusei? How come ur using Yami's cell?" _

Yusei flustered. _"Er…. Long story…." _

"_O rly?" (oh really) _

"_Um… let's finish answering Q's 1__st__…" _

_Yugi, Yami, Jaden, Yusei: Duel each other to see who is the best. Also for the girls to duel as well. (Give Yubel a solid form to battle this time. It wouldn't be fair for our other friend too right? So give Jaden's other self a solid form too but he had to do what Jaden says or else bad luck can happen.)_

"....um... okay?" Yugi, Yami, Judai, and Yusei replied simultaneously, a little hesitant.

"We would like to, but…." Judai started.

"A certain character from D. gray man took our decks earlier today," Yami remarked simply. "We were attacked by akuma too."

"So, we can't duel each other until we get our decks back," Yusei added.

Yugi grinned a bit sheepishly. "Hehe… it's too bad, huh?"

"My Treasure deck was stolen!!" Yanagi balled. Hatori approached and comforted him.

Aki, Anzu, and Asuka answers were the same as the guys: Their decks have been stolen as well; and it's the same with their other friends/accomplices.

"I could just tell them to "step aside," Judai said.

"Maple, you got a few questions too!" Yugi read his cell. Maple's ears perked up.

"Really?"

Yuki and Haru's eyes widened in a bit of astonishment, while Ayame and Shigure gleamed with joy.

_Everyone (even you Chii-chan, and Maple-chan if she ended up in your place): If you were in a deserted island what or who would you take?_

_If someone in the house got murdered, who would be blamed, the victim? (blame higurashi no naku koro ni for the idea (full name))_

_And if you got a pet, what will it be? Name?_

"I guess I would bring my drawing books and materials, also books to read, and gameboy advance," Chii-kun smirked. "And of course my closest friends."

Maple glanced at Ayame and Shigure. She whispered, "I would bring Kenji." (a guy she actually likes and met on Gaia Online)

"I would bring what you would usually bring to camp," Anzu replied.

Maple became a bit confused to the second question. "Huh?? Why would the victim be blamed?"

"I'm with her on that one," Judai said. "Shouldn't it be the murderer and not the victim?"

"Pet hmm… maybe Tono, the name of one of my cats," Maple replied.

"We have a Japanese spitz name Blizzard," Chii-kun answered. "But, if I had a black cat, I'll name him Sebastian since Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji has a cat fetish. He's also an akuma, but a different type than from D. gray man."

Chiiyami stared at her light with an accusing look. "Otaku, much?"

"Hehehehe….. if a white cat, then Kiryu!" Chii-kun's eyes then sparkled.

"It depends," Yami replied simply.

_Everyone who has another infamous nickname (example: Yugi= star head, Jaden=mushroom head, Yusei-san= crab head (shiver)): ... Make fun of each other._

_So that's about it. Sorry this a bit long, but that's what happen if I haven't review a good story in awhile (and for everyone to relax in 2 chapter). But you can edit it. _

_Ja ne minna! And good luck signers! (I'm at episode 54 yay!)_

_CherryDog, signing out! _

"Heh, Jack is definitely Chocobo, Bird Brain, and Jackass," Bakura said with a crook grin. Meanwhile, Jack felt a chill run up his spine and sneezed.

"Bakura's a BUNNY!"

"Jounouchi is of course: Mutt and bonkotsu," Kaiba smirked.

"Marik is a psycho-manaic-sadistic freak!" Otogi commented.

"Thanks!" Yusei, Aki, Jack, Ruka said simultaneously.

Yugi closed his cell after the questions have been read. Yusei gave Yami back his cell. Judai placed his arms behind his head.

"I'm ready to leave," he said.

"We need to take a picture of you two!" Fubuki chimed at Yusei and Judai. The two boys flustered.

"Surely Aki and Asuka would love it," Yami smirked.

The two boys blushed; but inside their minds, they smirked with a sinister, mischievous grin.

"Oh come on! Just one! It's for the Memorial!" Fubuki added. He then pleaded. "Please?"

Yusei and Judai sighed. "Sure…."

1131313131313131313131313131

Few moments later, Yusei and the group left the store and began to walk among the crowd. Yusei and Judai were dressed in their own clothes. Fubuki had a sinister grin as he held his digital camera close to him. He was able to take a photo of Yusei and Judai in their "outfits". They weren't able to purchase them since they were a bit too costly.

As the group walked passed by various shops and chatting among themselves, the notes of Wake Up Your Heart played.

Judai reached into his pocket and answered, "Moshi, Moshi! Oh hey!" he exclaimed with a cheerful grin. "Oh, we're at Ala Moana. Cool! You're on you're way here from the Diamond Head side and on the freeway? Okay then, you don't mind picking us up?" he then glanced at his friends. "Yeah, I think we're ready to go home. That's great! Meet you on…..err…."

"Second floor and outside of Sears," Yugi said.

"Right! Second floor and outside of Sears," Judai repeated. "Okay! See you later." He and his friend both hung up.

"Our friends are gonna pick us up," Judai informed. "They're on their way and we are to meet them at 3:00."

"We should head to Sears and meet them, ne?" Yusei advised. He then looked at his watch. "It's 2:30 right now." Judai nodded.

"Ah! do you mind if we meet these friends of yours?" Ayame chimed.

"Ah… sure….."

With that, Yugi and the others, along with Maple and the Furuba guys headed towards Sears to meet the other Yugioh characters.

**131313131313131313131313131313**

**Chiiyami- "That's the chapter everybody!" **

**Chii-kun- (laughs nervously) "It's funny that in our collab story, the guys have their decks, but in this one they currently don't." **

**Chiiyami- "That's because this and last chapter was written after the Ala Moana chapters in the collab story were posted." **

**Anzu- "Read and Review everyone!" **


	17. Duel 14:News,Crazy Ride,and TV Fights

**Chii-kun- "And we're back with another chapter! Whoot! I got a job!!" **

**Chiiyami- "And now work on getting a license…" **

**Chii-kun- "….. UGH!! I'm so hungry!!!" **

**Yusei- "….. Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series." **

**Duel 14: News, Crazy Ride, and TV Fights **

**October 4, 2008: 3:10pm **

It took the Yugioh, Furuba, and Maple about half an hour to reach the second floor and outside of Sears. Why? Go read our collaboration story to find out! But…. To summarize it: the Furuba guys turned into the animals of the Zodiac in the huge crowd the group had to squeeze through on the way, blah, blah, blah…..

Then carry the animals up to Sears, blah, blah…. And when the guys turned back to human, they ran into FAN GIRLS! And yeah…… they somehow escaped, then hid from them. Now the group stood outside of Sears grasping for breath after making a mad break for it from the inside.

The sun shone brightly in the slightly cloudy sky. The parking lot seemed half full since most people didn't like to park in the hot sun. The group searched for "their ride", or a hint of it.

"There!" Fubuki pointed straight towards a red van parked in the back of the lot. "There's our ride!"

With that, the group rushed across the street with caution since there were passing cars. They rushed towards the van, passing the many different cars that were parked there. As the group approached the van, they noticed the door was slid open, revealing duel monster plushies from the original Yugioh series resting on the seats and Yugi and Co.'s friends.

"Hey guys!" Johan greeted happily.

"Hey Johan!" Judai returned.

"You guys are 10 minutes late!" Rei chastised. "It was getting too warm in here!"

"Maybe you guys came 10 minutes early," Yusei retorted simply, looking at his watch.

"Sorry to say, Yusei, but maybe you should get your watch fixed since the clock in the van is the exact time," Ishizu remarked. She pointed to the digits on the clock that read: 3:10pm.

Aki chuckled as Yusei opened his mouth about to retort, but lowered his head in defeat.

"Ohh…. New friends I see," Mai grinned, noticing the Furuba guys and Maple. Aki looked displeased as she spotted Ayame through the tinted window.

"Where are you guys headed?" Mai asked curiously.

"Home, it's in Manoa," Maple replied.

"Hop in! we'll give you a lift!" Mai said with a wink.

"Do you even know where that is?" Manjyome inquired. Mai shot a glare at him.

"Thank you very much, Miss," Yuki said in gratitude.

"I'll give you directions," Maple offered.

"I think I hear a rampage," Haru said, almost randomly. There was a slight pause until….

The "van" group became dumbfounded as the "Ala Moana" group hastily rushed into the van, pushing aside the plushies and squeezing in. The door was then slammed shut. Maple sat in the shot gun.

"Step on it!" Fubuki declared.

"What's the rush?" Jim questioned.

"You really want to know?" Judai inquired, with a little quake in his voice.

"I guess its something troublesome, so I guess not," Ishizu said hesitantly.

"Aki-chan!!" Ayame chimed. Aki shot him a death glare with a silent hiss. Yusei was sitting beside her. Aki did not have fond memories when she first met Ayame at the mall.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Mai cheered as she put on the gas. The van then jolted backward, then forward.

"Oi! Do you know how to drive?!" Manjyome barked.

"SORRY!! It's not my problem this van is MANUAL!" Mai shot back. "Mou… if the other two vans are automatic, then why is this the only one that's MANUAL?!"

"…. Blitz didn't have trouble driving it, from what I heard," Yusei remarked, speaking out against a tempered woman. The other passengers seemed like they were holding onto their seats as if their life depended on it.

Mai growled. "Mou! What's up with you men and manual!!"

As the van stopped at the stop sign at the parking exit, the rear jumped about 3 ft high, then there was a loud BUMP as the wheels hit the ground like it went over a huge speed bump. The van was in front of a Sedan.

There were a few grumbles and complaints as a result of the van stopping:

"Ow... I think I hit my head..."

"At least we're wearing seat belts...Thank GOD!"

Mai grumbled. "Wait until I get my hands on that KAIBA!!"

As Mai turned the wheel and drove into the road, introductions were exchanged between the characters and Maple. Mai drove carefully among the traffic on the highway.

"So guys, how was your day at Ala Moana?" Mai asked.

"That reminds me," Johan spoke. "We ran into these… akuma who attacked from out of nowhere at Diamond Head."

"Us too! We were in the Food Court!" Judai added. He then felt guilt in his gut. "We….. weren't able to save those many lives and only a few survived…"

"Yeah, if only there was something we could do," Rei remarked sadly. Silenced enveloped the van for a moment.

Yusei glanced at Aki. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes. Her hands were gripped tightly on her lap, and she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Aki," Yusei spoke calmly.

"I…..didn't make it…..in time….to…. that boy….." Her voice quaked as she tried to keep her calm nature.

Yusei's eyes widened a little. Could it be that the boy she mentioned was killed by one of the akuma?

"….if only…. I had my deck, then…. Then…. "

Yusei noticed her grip loosened a little. He let her continue.

"…. The akuma were finally destroyed when we heard music," Aki finished calmly. Yusei could tell that she was still upset. He gently placed her hands in his.

"Aki"

Aki glanced up into his startling blue eyes.

"I know that there was nothing we could do, but to rely on these exorcists," Yusei said bluntly. "Even without our decks, I believe we can help in the slightest somehow if we worked together."

Aki noticed hope shining in his eyes again, the same hope whenever they are in the middle of some war. She also noticed that Yusei seem a bit upset, too. A smile ran across her face; her grief for not being able to save the boy weakened as Yusei had a warm smile.

Everyone else in the van either grinned or nodded in agreement of Yusei's words.

It was silent for a moment, until….

"How about you two stay like that so I could take a picture for the Memorial?" Fubuki grinned widely as he took out his digital camera.

Aki and Yusei sat rooted for a moment and became startled. They flustered, "EHH?!!!!!"

Then the van rattled as the once silent van turned into one "crazy" commotion.

"Oh come on! Just one picture!" Fubuki gestured.

"Oi! Stop shuffling so much!" Manjyome grimaced.

"Is it really all right to act like this since we got into a serious…."

"Yuki, you're starting to worry too much," Haru stated.

"Ohh…. Much worse than Hatori," Shigure chimed.

"I'll take that as an insult even though it was said out of your stupidity," Hatori remarked.

"Yuuuukiiii!! Do you want your brother to give you a hug?" Ayame cooed.

Yuki was taken aback by his big brother. "…. Fubuki-san, go ahead and…."

"Yusei, your being shy!" Johan chimed. "You're hiding behind the seat…"

"Rei, hand me that Blue-eyes plushie!" Aki ordered.

"Awww, Aki and Yusei, what about the picture?" Fubuki whined.

"Hey! I'm trynna drive here!" Mai growled angrily.

"NO!" Aki and Yusei shouted simultaneously, their cheeks flushed red.

Few moments later, Mai stopped the van in front of Maple's house and informed everyone that they have reached the destination. The doors slid open and the Furuba guys stepped out of the car.

Maple closed the door behind her. Mai lowered the window.

"Thanks for the ride, Mai," Maple waved.

"No problem, hon," Mai said, giving her a wink.

"Bye Yusei! Bye Aki! Hope to see you two again!" Ayame waved happily. Yusei and Aki shuddered.

"Bye guys!" Judai waved.

"It was nice meeting you!" Johan grinned.

"It was nice meeting you too," Yuki said curtly. As the van was driven off, the Furuba guys and Maple waved goodbye to the Yugioh characters as the Yugioh characters (most of them) waved back.

1414141414141414141414141

**Chii-kun's house: 7:45pm **

Most of the groups arrived home earlier than they have planned because of the akuma ambush in their area. The group that came home the latest was Jack's group, the lucky group. However, some groups came home for…well…certain reasons, for example Yusei's group and I don't wanna get into details.

The places that the groups went to closed down immediately for repairs and investigation after the attacks. The news spread quickly around the Island, then to the other Islands about a "strange phenomenon" that left 50 people killed/turned to "dust" total, 144 injured and taken to the nearest hospital.

Jack sat on the sofa while flipping and looking through the TV guide on the TV screen, seeing if anything good was on. Mikage sat next to him: switching glances between the screen and him.

Manjyome grimaced as he lazily lay on the couch beside the window. "Just pick a damn movie already! It's been 2 hours!"

"Shut up!" Jack barked.

"Jackie-boy, how about we watch the Godfather?" Pegasus kindly suggested. He was sitting on the couch chair beside the sofa.

"No! and quit it with the nickname!" Jack snapped.

"A-Atlus-sama…" Mikage whispered, meekly.

Kaiba sat, irritated from the commotion in the neighboring room. He was lying on the sofa bed in the wreck room on his laptop. Some Yugioh characters played a board game and seemed to ignore the commotion. They overheard Jack and Manjyome fighting over the remote.

"Gimme the remote!"

"No!"

"Jackie-boy, do you know the meaning of the word "share"?"

"A-atlus-sama! Oh! Let's watch that movie!"

There was a slight pause.

"What movie?" Jack asked. Manjyome snatched the remote out of Jack's grasp.

"Ah! Um…. " Mikage looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding," she replied. "I heard it's a…..funny movie with some romance."

"Sure," Jack shrugged. Mikage blushed slightly; then smiled happily when Jack agreed to her sudden outburst. He then noticed Manjyome had the remote. "Hey!"

Manjyome stuck his tongue childishly at him. With a press of a button, he turned to the station. They watched the last 15 minutes of the previous movie until the suggested movie started.

A few others gathered around to watch the movie.

Kaiba sighed with relief. Jack and Manjyome were starting to get on his nerves. Although, it was enough that certain people could be loud and annoying around the house. He gritted his teeth irritably at the thought. Why was he forced to come here? Oh yeah, to answer fans questions and Mokuba's begging.

Kaiba glanced at the laptop screen as he heard a "ding". "Mokuba… there's a review…"

Mokuba looked up from the board game. "Ah!" He stood up and looked over his shoulder. He looked for whom to call, then leapt off the bed to gather the certain characters.

Manjyome, Yusei, and Shizuka arrived shortly during the commercial break. Yami arrived from the living room. Bakura came last after taking a shower. He cursed under his breath that Aki used most of the hot water. Aki took a shower in Ahiru's bathroom, while Bakura took a shower in Chii-kun's bathroom upstairs.

_Damn witch! _

"Nii-sama, everyone is here," Mokuba informed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he glanced at Yami and Yusei. "Great…." He muttered sarcastically.

_Hey, Amy's back! _

_Now, before I get to my questions, I have a very special skit done by our favorite meanies, starring Bakura!_

_Bakura: Hi, everyone! Welcome to the Snuggly Bunny show, where today's topic is about being kind and sharing your stuff!_

_Seto: Hi, Bakura. Can I borrow some carrots?_

_Bakura: What's the magic word?_

_Seto: I don't know. Can you tell me?_

_Bakura: Remember people, you must always say please, because its' the best thing you could, even a thief like me should always say please!_

_Dartz: Now, we all sing, "The Bunny Song!"_

_(Bakura)Sweet little bunnies, in our gardens Growing our food, every day_

_(Seto)Fluffy little bunnies, in the valley Hopping down the road, with our friends _

_(Dartz, Valon, Alister, and Raphael) Cute little bunnies, near the rivers Playing with our friends, all day long_

_(Chazz) Cuddly little bunnies, in our playground Sweet boys and girls, hugging us all day (all) Now we say goodbye, as head towards home Our innocent little bunnies, like us_

_And that's the end! Now for question! To all in the original series (excluding GX and 5Ds): What would happen if you met your future self?_

_Mokuba:_

_1) How much sugar can you eat in one day?_

_2) Does your brother have a sweet tooth? I'm dying to know!_

_3) In the show, I never seen you go to school. Are you home-schooled or something?_

_Serenity:_

_1) Is it tiresome that you have two people fighting for your heart?_

_2) Is your brother clueless sometimes?_

_Yami:_

_1) Why are you trying to push me away? Don't forget that I was the first person to review this story._

_2) What if you were reborn into your own body and walked on the streets of Domino?_

_3) Are you really allergic to cats? What about birds and dogs? Wolves maybe?_

_Yusei:_

_1) Are you really scared of bugs?_

_2) Are you jealous of Jack of being the best? _

_That's all for now. You'll never catch me alive!_

_-Yami Amethyst Rose _

Snickers turned into an uproar of laughter after reading the song. However, Bakura, Kaiba, and Manjyome were highly not amused. Mai and Jounouchi, and a few others, peered into see what was so funny. Yugi pointed to the laptop as he seemed to be dying from laughter. Mai and Jounouchi joined in the laughter after reading it. Raphael, Valon, and Amelda didn't seem amused either.

"We shall not spread this to Dartz," Raphael remarked calmly.

Valon and Amelda nodded. "Agreed! And WTF?!!!!"

"Do you have a DEATH WISH?!! Because its gonna come true in LESS THAN A MINUTE!!!" Bakura bellowed angrily.

"You're really…. REALLY asking for it!!" Manjyome hissed.

"Don't test my patience, Missy!" Kaiba added, angrily.

The characters took a few moments to calm down and grasp for air. They've lost quite an amount of oxygen after laughing so much.

"I hate her…." Kaiba murmured. No one around him seemed to hear his comment.

"I don't think I want to see what I look like as an old lady," Mai remarked truthfully.

"I wonder if I beat Kaiba and Yugi…." Jounouchi grinned at the thought. He frowned, then snapped at Kaiba's comment.

Kaiba scoffed. "Heh, doubt it."

"Nani?!!"

"I don't apply since I'm practically "dead"," Yami answered.

"I think it might be kind of strange…." Yugi added.

Mokuba grinned mischievously. "You really want to know?" He then glanced at his older brother. "He just doesn't want to admit it that he does."

"Mokuba……"

"Maybe, like Nii-sama…yes?" he grinned innocently.

Shizuka sighed. "Yes, it is tiresome. He may act like it, but he does catch on of what's happening. Although there are certain times when…."

"Shizuka!"

Shizuka giggled. "Tee hee…"

"And why are you sitting next to him!" Jounouchi growled. He pointed rudely at Kaiba. Kaiba smirked.

"She's reading the questions, bonkotsu."

Shizuka nodded in agreement.

Ever since that night, Jounouchi has not approved of his sister being with Kaiba-teme.

"I would reunite with Aibou and the others," Yami replied bluntly. "And no, I'm not allergic to any of those…." He paused for a moment.

"I'm allergic to fan girls," he added sarcastically.

"No, I'm not afraid of bugs," Yusei replied bluntly. "Blame 4kids. And I'm not really….okay…. maybe a little jealous, but that was two years ago."

"Minna! Commercial break is over!" Asuka called from the family room. "If you're gonna watch the movie, then hurry up!"

"Coming!"

**141414141414141414141414141**

**Chii-kun- "couldn't think of a better ending…." **

**Chiiyami- "Eh…well… Read and Review!" **


	18. Duel 15: Arrival at Sharks Cove

**Chii-kun- "Here's a new chapter and I haven't been to this area in a while…. Its been how long since I've been there with my friends so details is a little bah…." **

**Chiiyami- "uh huh…. Most of our readers don't live here anyway. Here's Mai and Mikage with the phrase of the day." **

**She turned to the screen behind her and showed Mai and Mikage in front of an ocean design background. The screen zoomed in…**

**Mai- "Its so nice to just relax and swim at the beach, especially working on getting that perfect tan." **

**Mikage- "But, always remember to put on sunscreen to prevent sunburn." **

**Mai and Mikage- "By Mai and Mikage." **

**(screen shuts off) **

**Rua- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series." **

**Duel 15: Arrival at Sharks Cove **

**October 5, 2008: 10:45am **

The #55 bus stopped at the bus stop across the street from Foodland. After Yusei, Aki, Yami, Kaiser, Shizuka, Malik, Sho, and Ryou stepped off the bus, the bus drove down the road and passed the intersection. The group currently stood nearby a vacant rocky beach.

Ryou shifted his eyes, glancing around his surroundings. "Mm… Chii-kun said to get off the bus near Foodland. We can get some additional food there. Also…" he looked to his left. "Walk down that road until you reach Waimea Bay Beach Park." He pointed to his left. "Although, Sharks Cove is a few distances from here that way and closer here." He then pointed to his right, the direction the group came from.

"We can come back here for a snack," Yusei remarked.

"Should we wait for the others?" Shizuka asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"I'm sure we can meet them at Sharks Cove," Aki replied bluntly. "I'm not sure if any of them remembers Chii-kun's directions, or know them."

"And unless certain people are alive and sane," Yami added, a bit sarcastically.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to have…. Uhh…. Those certain people on the same bus," Sho said, a bit hesitant in his voice.

"Anyway, let's go. We're standing here like a bunch of idiots," Malik remarked. With that the group headed towards Sharks Cove.

151515151515151515151515151

**Sharks Cove: 10:55 am **

As the group reached their destination, they rested for a while by the bathroom/changing rooms and showers.

"I see people coming this way!" Shizuka said as she pointed towards the direction they came from.

"Hmm…. Those guys are fighting," Aki remarked. "If I remember correctly, its…"

_Rae: "Hey" _

_Lavi: (who arrived with Allen and Kanda, who's now fighting with one another again, a few minutes ago) "M...? Where's Silver?" _

_Rae: "Um... she's doing something else... um... dimensional related."_

_Lavi: (Looks at her) "Righhtt... I bet she's hiding in THAT locker." (and this cause Rae to flinch.) _

Lavi pointed to a locker at the entrance of the Women's bathroom/changing room.

_(True enough, the locker opens revealing Silver sitting down with her back facing them and has a somewhat a foreboding aura emitting from her. When the group went to check on her, they freaked out and cautiously took a few steps back when Silver turns to them with a dark, murderous look. Rae then shuts the locker and laughs sheepishly.)_

_Rae: "Ehehe..." _

_Padme: "Can you pray tell what happened to her?" _

_Rae: "Well... From what I heard from her... she and her sister had a fight." _

_Lavi: "That's all?"_

_Rae: "You wouldn't believe how emotionally hurt her words are... especially when your sister happens to be a very smart aleck fire dragon who's smarter and much more dominating than Kaiba."_

_Allen: (Who now ignore Kanda's threat.) "Wait... she got a dragon for a sister?"_

_Padme: "From what I heard, she was an orphan and was found by a dragon clan thousands of years later... Silver kinda consider them as a family before meeting other mystical creatures."_

_(Allen, now feeling sympathy for our reviewer, Chaud came with the questions.) _

_Chaud: "Okay... since Silver is still... brooding in the locker, we'll be asking questions."_

"Hey guys!" Judai chimed. Rua, Ruka, Mokuba, Bakura followed behind him. Jounouchi was arguing with Kaiba and Jack.

"I….had a feeling that would happen," Yami said, pointing to Jounouchi, Kaiba, and Jack.

"Hi everyone!" Rua beamed.

Meanwhile, some people passed by the group and wondered if the huge group were a group of tourists or something. They chose the latter.

_(Question Time!) _

_Yami: A. Right... and who, somehow, gets his friends in trouble because of his history and his past enemies? And introduces spirit worlds in the future? (stares at you)_

_B. Have you ever fought in a real fight once? (not Duel monsters, but crossings words.)_

_C. Got any scars from it?_

_D. Have you met Moses back at Egypt (Chaud: "Uh... That was my question, not hers.) _

"It was their decision to get into the mess," Yami replied bluntly. "Don't give me that look!" He coughed a little. "I might have with Seto; and not as much since I was a Prince then." He grinned smugly.

He thought for a moment for the last question. "I don't believe so and I've heard his time was when Rameses was Pharaoh."

Kaiba was having a little death glaring contest with Kanda. How did that happen? It's a mystery…..

_Yusei: You look so adorable when you're a baby! (shows the baby pictures Silver found in some ruins of some houses in Satellite.) _

_Chaud: "I think she found your parents' house... and the baby album... pft!."(Shows a picture where baby Yusei poop on his dad.) "Ah... you threw your dad a stinky... Haha!"_

Aki chuckled, holding back her laugh. Yusei, however, twitched irritably.

"He's twitching…" Aki remarked.

"And he's turning red. I doubt its because of the sun's heat," Shizuka added. Ryou and Allen were talking to each other on friendly terms. The two boys were slightly behind her.

_Joey: How are you and your dragon side? Let's hope you never meet with Silver's sister, Charm, her training regiments are harsh like her words._

"Huh?" Jounouchi said, slightly perplexed. He just had a little debate over something stupid with Lavi; also warning him to not lay an eye on his sister.

"Oh....okay, I guess."

"He said once that its been sleeping dormant within his mind. It didn't wake up since that night," Shizuka remarked.

"Shizuka! And I hope not, either," Jounouchi shivered. Shizuka didn't seem to hear her older brother when she turned to Allen.

"So…. Allen-kun, what about mitarashi dango?"

_Kaiba, Kaiser, Jack: A. You can stop with fighting each other now... really. _

Jack scoffed. "I haven't gotten to the part when I kick the douche bag's ass!" he glared at Kaiba, who ignored Kanda's glare of death.

Kaiba smirked. "Touché, chocobo jackass." Jack was then brought into a threesome glaring contest.

Kaiser sighed. Then in a blink of an eye, he whacked Jack, Kaiba, and somehow Kanda's heads upside down.

Jack and Kaiba hollered. "OW!"

Kanda winced and couldn't believe how such a human could hit him so hard.

"You're all douche bags and shut the hell up!"

The others let out an "Ooh….."

Kanda grimaced as Allen and Lavi snickered. "Wow, he got you there, Yuu!" Lavi laughed.

"Urusei, baka Usagi!" Kanda exclaimed angrily.

Mokuba sighed. "Nii-sama…."

_B. Come on, switch clothes, we already saw Yami, Yusei and Judai switch in deviantart (Thanks to Malindachan!)._

_Rae: "Um... Chaud... her gloominess is leaking out." (pointing at a dark gray substance leaking out of the locker and dark clouds are forming...)_

_Chaud: ... "Right... I'll read the rest of the question fast." _

"Is it really necessary since we're not in our regular clothes right now," Jack said, slightly rubbing where Kaiser hit him on the head. The Yugioh characters were in the clothes suitable for the beach.

Most of the people on the rocks, in the water, and on the beach panicked when the spotted dark clouds suddenly forming in the sky.

_C. I saw a threesome of you guys in a random site, what do you guys think of it? (Lavi: "Gods... when will she ever stop using google to find things?")_

"I hope its not something inappropriate...." Kaiser said.

"Yaoi?" Malik added. Kaiser shuddered.

_Mokuba and Serenity: Are there times you guys want to whack your brothers just to get them to stop fighting? _

_Malik: Have you tried riding and dueling on a D-wheel? Since you know you like motorcycle and all._

"Sometimes…." Mokuba and Shizuka replied bluntly.

"If it gets very ugly, then yes…." Mokuba added.

"Although... Kaiser-san already demonstrated it with Kaiba-san, Jack-san, and Kanda-san," Shizuka remarked.

Malik smirked. "No, not yet, but I plan to one day."

_Bakura: ... Bunny... Bunny Princess... _

_Padme: "Come to think of it, I remember Silver made a truth or dare fic about the original Yugioh cast. In that story, she and Yami tossed Bakura in the spring of the drowned girl like in Ranma 1/2, and now he has a curse like Ranma does and his girl form is being stalk by random men... I wonder..."(stares at Bakura.) "only if you agree, Chii-kun."_

_Lola: (came bursting in.) "Don't worry I have an idea!" (saw Chaud and Lavi) "Hi big brothers... anyway, will one of the protagonists give her a huggle for 1 hour?" (everybody looks at Judai.) "No, not him, he's too obvious!" (Now everybody looks at Yusei and Yami who's now looking at each other.) "This is gonna take a while..."_

_Padme: "By the time we decide... the whole island will be in black and white. For now... that's all, folks"_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird _

Bakura fumed. He was then held back by Yami and Yusei as he was about to lunge forward to kill the said reader and reviewer and tear them into pieces. "RAWR!! IMMA KILL 'EM!!" he struggled with almost futile effort.

Ryou sighed. He took out his cell as it rang in his backpack. He just received a text from Chii-kun. He read:

"_LOL!! Man! is it just me, or do people really.....REALLY like the crossover YugiohxRanma 1/2 when someone is dumped into the spring of a young girl. it does get kinna old if you ask me...." _

"It's getting kind of boring just standing here," Aki remarked. "It was hot earlier without those clouds."

"And the place seems a bit emptier now," Ruka added as she looked around.

Jack had a smug grin on his face. "Heh, good luck with her." He told Yusei and Yami. The two shot a glare at him.

Yami murmured. "Do…we…have to…." He looked warily at the locker.

"We'll keep an eye out since you two will be entering the woman's room," Aki smirked.

Yami and Yusei's cheeks flushed. They then muttered something under their breath.

**1515151515151515151515151**

**Chii-kun- "And that's all for this chapter!" **

**Chiiyami- "Read and Review." **


	19. Bonus Chapter: Chibi Special: Duel 3

**I don't own anything. **

Bonus Chapter! Chibi Special: Duel 3

Last time, Chii-kun was taken away towards the prison AGAIN!

"Yeah, how were you able to free her Chiiyami?" Jounouchi asked.

Chiiyami grinned as she put her finger to her chin. "Well…" she paused.

Everyone leaned in closer, eager to know.

"It's a secret between my Aibou and me." This made everyone collapsed.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!! I WANNA KNOW!!!" Marik bellowed angrily. He was ignored.

"Please tell me my Chinese Warrior Princess-koi-chan," Bakura cooed.

"Nope. Anyway, be right back." With that Chiiyami left the Yugioh and Gx cast alone, bored again.

Few moments later…which is the following night…

The shouji doors opened revealing Chiiyami with Chii-kun. Chii-kun was munching happily on manapua, spam musubi, pork hash, and half moon, which was in a white take-out box. There were 3 of each of the box (at the start); now there are 2 of each. Mostly everyone was glad to see Chii-kun again.

"Heh, taking care of those guards was so easy," Chiiyami laughed. She was unharmed ever since she left to rescue her light. "They won't come here anymore."

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Chii-kun nodded while chewing on her musubi. She swallowed. "I'm starving!! All they fed us at the prison were the type of foods I hate! Bittermelon, mushrooms, pig's feet, chicken feet, parsley, celery, and other things I can't think of right now!"

YGO and GX cast- o0

Chii-kun finished her musubi. "The only things that were ok were kiwi and Jai. I mostly starved myself. But anyway, let's get this Special on the road for our fans!"

Everyone cheered. Chii-kun was given a microphone.

"All right! Everyone and to all you fans out there listen up! In this Special, the casts here are going to tell you their opinions about the questions and remarks about them that you've all submitted in the past chapters," Chii-kun explained. "That's about it and there's food for everybody. BRING IN THE FOOD!!!"

Waiters barged in from the other doors and placed Japanese Cuisine foods on the tables and Sushi, Chinese cuisine foods, steak, and prime rib. Waiters brought in jars of saké and other refreshments.

The guys drool over the food.

"We're not eating yet guys!" Chiiyami yelled. The guys tried to control themselves.

"Anyway, who's going first?" Chii-kun asked.

It was silent for a moment… then… the two casts started to get all crazy and rowdy, yelling that they want to go first. Some poor characters are squished in between, like poor Sho, and Yugi. Kaiser, Shizuka, and Kaiba were completely under control.

Chii-kun hid behind Chiiyami so the two casts won't trample her. Kaiba then walked up to Chiiyami and Chii-kun.

"I'll go first," Kaiba said calmly. Chii-kun gave him the microphone.

"Thank you for being so under control of yourself," Chiiyami said.

"Whatever." Kaiba turned to the puff of a big cloud filled with the two casts, still having a fit on who's going first. "Ahem" The characters paused.

Jou- "Hey! No fair you got the mike first!"

Kaiba- "Pipe down you mutt."

"Why you…"

Chiiyami- "Go ahead Kaiba."

Kaiba- "First off…."

Everyone sits down and listens.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Chii-kun- Yay, this chapter came out longer than the first two specials. You know what to do!! Read and Review! **

**Ja ne! **


	20. Omake: Easter Event 2009: Duel 1

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

**Chiiyami- "We interrupt our actual story again to bring you this story." **

**Chii-kun- "Hello all!! I know it's WAY past Easter…blah…blah…blah… and I'm too lazy to put this as a new story!" **

**Yugi- "….. She's kinna bored and she needs reviews with questions so we can move on with the actual story." **

**Chii-kun- "Anyway…. Let's begin!" **

**Easter Event 2009: Duel 1**

_Chii-kun's bedroom_

"WHY THE HELL AM I THE EASTER BUNNY?!!!!!!" Bakura was dressed in a cute fluffily white bunny outfit. "AGAIN!!!!"

"Awwww……but you look sooooo CUTE!!!" Chiiyami cooed. Chii-kun chuckled. Chii-kun was filming.

"Kura! I just got a call from Yami, Yugi, and Jounouchi that they're arriving soon with the kids. Quick! Hide the eggs before they come!" Ryou said as he appeared in front of the entrance.

Bakura scoffed. "Humph! Why should I?" Bakura crossed his arms with basket full of colorful eggs with whatever surprises in there.

"Kura! Have some spirit!" Ryou chided. "Besides, it comes every once a year anyway."

Chiiyami walked over to Bakura and cooed, "Awww Bakura-koi, please do it for me, please?" Bakura rolled his eyes and averted his glance. His eyes widened with astonishment when Chiiyami forced a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah Bakura!" Chii-kun laughed. "And besides, the fans LOVED it when you were the Easter bunny last year!"

Bakura shot a glare at Chii-kun. "No thanks to YOU AND CHIIYAMI!!" He then sighed. "FINE!! I'll do it!" he then walked down the hallway.

"ARIGATOU!!" Chii-kun, Chiiyami, and Ryou called happily after him.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Few hours later…

"Yosh! The food is all set!" Anzu said proudly as she looked at the different types of food in front of her.

"And the decorations!" Shizuka chimed.

"And all the eggs are hidden outside," Bakura added.

Mai chuckled. "That bunny outfit sure fits you, Bakura." She teased, while the rest of the Yugioh girls laughed. "Glad you volunteered to be the Easter bunny again this year."

Bakura fumed. "Awwww!!! SHUT UP!!"

Yami and Yugi came in with the other members of the Yugioh Ohana.

"Hey! We're here with the kids!"

Yugioh Gx and Yugioh 5D's characters exclaimed angrily, "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' KIDS?!!!!"

Chii-kun, Chiiyami, and Ryou arrived downstairs and met everyone in the family room. Chii-kun cheered, "YAY! Every member of the Yugioh Ohana is here!"

There was then some chuckling and laughing among the Gx and 5ds characters, and the other Yugioh guys. Bakura's eye twitched irritably.

"Bakura's the Easter Bunny again…."

"Heee hee… just like last year…"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" Bakura bellowed angrily. He then calmed down a little as he glanced at Kiryu. "Hey! Why not he be the Easter Bunny?" he pointed at the light blue haired young man.

"You seem to be more fitting," Kiryu replied with a smug grin. Just before Bakura snapped……

"All right! Let's get this thing started!" Chii-kun exclaimed happily.

"Everyone outside!" Chiiyami shouted. "All the Gx and 5d's characters get your baskets ready for some Egg Hunting! Like last year, we, the original Yugioh cast, Aibou, and I prepared this all for you."

"Arigatou!" they exclaimed happily. (Thank you)

"Awwww….." the Yugioh girls thought it was sweet and cute of the Gx and 5d's.

"You're welcome," Yugi said.

1111111111111111111111111

_Few moments later outside……_

"Okay, I'm going to list a few rules here for those of you who forgot or weren't here last year," Yami said. The Gx and 5d's characters opened their ears as Yami listed the rules: "

Play nicely and no dueling against each other allowed for a certain egg! It'll be just….plain…STUPID!!

If one of you takes the egg that you wanted and it's right there in front of your eyes, then tough luck! Grow up! Move on!

Whoever finds the Golden Egg gets to duel me, the King of Games; however, it doesn't mean that you don't search for the other eggs that have special prizes in them.

Most importantly, have fun kids. The eggs are only outside in the backyard, side yard, and front yard."

The Gx and 5d's characters retorted simultaneously, "STOP CALLIN' US KIDS ALL READY!!! GEEZE YAMI!!!"

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "What? Oh, and one more thing, Don't You Even Open Your Eggs Until the Whistle Blows!!! Or else……" His puzzle glowed and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

"H-hai……y-yes…..sir…."

Kaiser scoffed. "Hmph, it'll be interesting to face the legendary duelist."

"For once, I agree with you," Jack remarked.

"Finding that golden egg won't be a problem. It'll be like finding a fossil," Jim added.

Bakura smirked and cackled. _Oh…I hid them realllllyyy good….._

"At the start of the whistle, on a count of 3 begin search, baskets ready; 1…..2…..PEEP!!" Anzu blew the whistle.

The Yugioh Gx and Yugioh 5D's characters rushed to search for the Golden Egg and also other eggs (with some pushing and shoving):

Manjyome- "Watch it!!"

Jack- "You watch it!!"

Sho- "Stop fighting!!"

Tenpei- "Yeah! Can't we just get along?"

A couple of Yugioh characters supervised the backyard, side yard, and front yard. Everyone was spread out pretty much. Chiiyami continued to film the Gx and 5d's characters searching for eggs.

_To be continued….._

Read and Review!


	21. Duel 16: Attack of the Fan Girls

**Chii-kun- "Here's another update since I was kinna bored and an IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Chiiyami will say it… " **

**Chiiyami- "We can't really go on until you all REVIEW!!" **

**Yami- "With that being said, Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own any Yugioh and D. gray man or else it would be Hell." **

**Chii-kun, Chiiyami- "HEY!!" **

**Duel 16: Attack of the Fan Girls**

**Sharks Cove: 11:10:35 am **

"After you," Yusei insisted.

"No….just no… I am NOT going to do it!"

Yami and Yusei have been quarreling for a few minutes about who is going to calm Silver down. The others wondered if they would if shut up and get it over with; or stood their dumbfounded.

Yami and Yusei paused for a moment when everyone heard a stampede coming towards them. The guys gaped in shock as the owners of the stampede were…

"KYAA!!!! OMG!!"

… A pack of crazy fan girls that seem to come from nowhere. The guys shuddered as they sensed that these fan girls are ready to GLOMP and EAT them, or even WORSE.

Forgetting about the condition with Silver, the guys quickly rushed into the Men's restroom to hide. Kanda stood where he was like a statue and with a "Che!" As he was about to kill the fan girls with Mugen, Lavi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the restroom.

Few seconds later, the Yugioh guys, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen safely hid in the once Men's restroom. The fan girls crowded around the restroom like a pack of wolves waiting for their prey to step outside.

"Baka Usagi! Didn't I tell you before not to touch me!" Kanda said bitterly.

"I've heard rumors that fan girls are immortal," Lavi whispered. "No wait, that's Mary Sue."

"Its scary… depending on the anime, fan girls are capable of anything," Judai remarked. He shuddered at the thought.

"Aniki, that's Mary Sue, too…." Sho said.

"Che! I thought you love your fans, Usagi," Kanda mocked.

"…. I don't wanna die," Lavi whimpered. "And besides, I mostly like my fan girls when they want an autograph." He grinned mischievously.

_Silence_

The guys winced as the fan girls cried at the top of their lungs for FAN SERVICE! These fan girls were fans of: KingCrabshipping; Kaibacest; Anikishipping; Puppyshipping; Laven; Yullen; KaibaxYami; BakuraxRyou; KandaxLavi; YamixJounouchi

"They seriously need to GET. A. LIFE!" Jounouchi grunted. The guys couldn't disagree to that statement. They then heard one girl chimed,

"Hey! Hey! What do you think of Yusei x Allen? I think its cute!! It would be Ukeshipping because they are always the Uke!!"

Yusei and Allen's eyes widened in horror and switched glances.

Another girl beamed, "OMG!! That sounds SO CUTE!! That gives me an idea for a doujinshi!! Thank you!!!"

"B-but then… Allen would be the Uke in that one!" a different girl argued. "But…its cute."

Yusei and Allen turned pale and shuddered.

"I…I don't feel good…."

"Moyashi!! You better not puke on me!" Kanda warned.

"That sounds nice, but I like the idea of Egoshipping," another girl remarked. "That would be Kaiba x Kanda x Jack, with Kanda being the Uke of course."

Kaiba, Kanda, and Jack gaped in shock and disgust. "WTF?!!!!"

Kanda stood up and marched towards the exit. He had heard just enough from those annoying fan girls! Lavi quickly grabbed him by his ponytail and stopped him from going any further.

"Dammit, Usagi! Never touch my hair!!" the Japanese exorcist winced in pain from the pull.

"Even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes, I don't want you to…"

"Che! Like I can be killed easily by measly stupid FAN GIRLS?!!!"

"You may never know," Malik murmured. "I heard that a fan girl beat a certain someone in a duel and he was known to be unstoppable."

"What kind of duel?" Allen asked curiously.

"Duel Monsters, of course," Sho remarked.

"Um…right…." Allen grinned nervously.

"That was only in a video game!!" Yami flustered. "That doesn't count!"

"What about Kaiser in there? Making it Kaiba x Zane x Kanda x Jack?!" another girl exclaimed.

The tip of Kaiser lip twitched. "Lavi… let him go, or I'll use my shock-amplifying device on you," he warned in a hoarse tone.

Lavi froze. He somehow heard about those things that shock you. He freed Kanda's hair and just as Kanda was about to march towards the exit…

"Black Rose Flare!!!"

The guys quickly ducked as dark flames engulfed around the restroom. The fan girls screeched in pain and horror as they were consumed in flames. They quickly ran away with tails between their legs.

Yusei's eyes widened in astonishment. "It…couldn't be," he mused.

"Whoa! What was that?!!!" Lavi exclaimed. "Segoi…."

The guys were relieved when the fan girls ran away and quickly rushed outside. Yusei stared at the one person who he thought was responsible.

Aki breathed heavily, grasping for breath. Her hair pin had fallen off leaving her long bangs flowing in front of her face.

"A-Aki….you… how?"

Aki grinned. "Heh, those fan girls were annoying and I couldn't just stand here." She huffed as she breathe.

"But… I thought that guy took our decks!" Rua said.

Aki took a deep breath and stood upright. She brushed her bangs to the side and glanced towards a girl beside her.

"Thank you for letting me use your card, Nina," Aki said, handing the Black Rose Dragon card to the girl.

Lavi stared warily at Aki for a moment…then… his eyes turned into shape of hearts. "Strike!!"

Yusei felt a hint of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he glanced towards Lavi.

Nina smiled. "You're welcome, Aki. You're my favorite female anime character." She had medium length auburn hair and emerald eyes. She then glanced towards the guys.

"It's nice to meet my favorite anime characters!" she chimed with a slight wave. "I'm an anime fan girl, but not a crazy Yaoi fan girl like those girls. The lonely me was part of that crowd," she admitted. "Haha! I'm more of a hetero shipper!" she then glanced at every anime character.

"Anyway, I need to get going, but I'll share you my favorite D. gray man pairings and Yugioh pairings; also my crossover pairings for those anime that are my most favorite!"

A few moments have passed and Nina left right after she shared her pairings with the characters.

Allen blushed. Nina liked AllenxLenalee and AllenxShizuka. He felt a bit nervous that Nina thought of him as a love rival with Seto Kaiba. He glanced at the said man, who had a neutral expression while "chatting" with Shizuka. He sighed.

The others, however…. I'll leave it to your imagination. (wink)

"Lavi-san!"

Lavi grinned at Shizuka and Ruka. "Yes?"

"Before we forget…" Ruka began. She and Shizuka switched glances. "Can we have your autograph?"

Lavi grinned goofily. He took out two pictures of himself from his coat and signed his name. "There." He handed the girls the pictures.

"Thank you!"

"Che!"

"Jealous?" he mocked.

"Shut up"

Jounouchi and Rua rolled their eyes. _Girls…. _

"Guys…. What are we gonna do with Silver?" Sho asked nervously as he glanced towards the locker.

**16161616161616161616161616161**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**Chiiyami- (sigh) "you're weird ways of getting reviews…" **

**Chii-kun- "hehehe…. Nice and random." **


	22. Duel 17: To the Beach Park!

Chii-kun- "Sorry for the late update! And Happy belated New Year! Hehe… I recently got into Katekyo Hitman Reborn…."

Chiiyami- (sigh) "We don't own anything."

**Duel 17: To the Beach Park!!! **

"Aaaaand we're marching!"

"Here we go! Here we go!"

"Would you shut the hell up!!"

The Yugioh gang, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda were on their way to Waimea Bay Beach Park which was about a mile away from Sharks Cove. They managed to escape and let Silver's OCs deal with Silver in the locker. Also, they had stopped by Foodland to pick some snacks earlier.

"Awww… Yuu…." Lavi said in a whiny tone.

"What the hell did I say about my name, baka Usagi?!" Kanda barked.

"Now, now, Yuu… we have kids here!" Lavi referred to Rua, Ruka, and Sho.

"Do I look like I frickin' care?!"

"Looks like Kaiba isn't the only one with the attitude problem," Jounouchi remarked.

Kaiba glared at the blonde, then… "Hmph!"

"Make that three with Jack Ass," Aki added with a smug grin.

"Oi!"

Rua snickered. Ruka sighed. Some of the members wondered if we could all just get along. Suddenly, Yusei's ringtone went off with "Kizuna". He took out his cell from his pocket and opened it.

"There's one review," He said. He then read it so everyone could here as they continued walking.

_I can't believe that you guys really like my skit! Maybe I should make another one just so I can make a DVD out of it. _

_Anyways, question time!_

_The Fairy Bunny (Bakura):_

_1) Like your permanent nickname? I'm calling you that from now on. XD_

_2) Ever considering community service?_

_3) What death wish? You haven't even caught me! Some thief you turned out to be._

"HELL NO!!! And why should I?" Bakura exclaimed. He then sneered. "I'll get you…. Just you wait…."

"Kura… CALM DOWN!" Ryou chided.

"NO!"

_Seto:_

_1) Admit it! You have a sweet tooth! You can't lie about it!_

_2) What are the chances that you trying to kill me?_

_3) Who do you hate? Really?_

_4) If me and some other fan girls took over Kaiba Corp., would you really try to sue us? I doubt it._

Kaiba replied bluntly, "You're just blind to have read, or deaf to hear the truth. That was a bias question and who do you think I hate? Of course I would sue you all."

Mokuba sighed a little. "He does have a sweet tooth."

"Mokuba……"

Mokuba looked up at his older brother with adorable puppy dog eyes and an innocent smile. Behind that smile, is a devilish one.

_Yami:_

_1) I know you're not allergic to those in the last question. I was just curious._

_2) What are your favorite sweets?_

_3) Did you know that you, Jaden, and Yusei are going to duel in a special episode sometime in the future?_

"Ok…… My favorite sweet is…. I guess chocolate," Yami said. "There's a movie celebrating Yugioh 10th Anniversary."

"Yeah! It airs on January 23, 2010!" Judai exclaimed happily.

"Apparently, my stardust gets stolen by this Paradox.." Yusei said.

"Awww… why didn't we ever get a movie?" Lavi pouted.

"Che!"

_Jaden:_

_1) How does it feel to have two different spirits in your soul? Do they bicker sometimes?_

_2) Sometimes I think that you and Joey and somewhat related in personality._

"Stressful and yeah..." Judai replied. He then sighed as Haou and Yubel "Hmph!" "I sometimes get that a lot…."

_Chazz: You can't hit a girl! Specially when you still have that crush on Alexis!_

Manjyome scoffed. "I don't have a problem hitting a mary sue! and where did that girl thing come from?"

_Now I'm going to type some random things:_

_Hooray for TeaxRaphael! (sorry, huge fan of this crack pairing)_

Anzu, Raphael replied, ".... no...just no..."

_Seto Kaiba, the sweet puppy of love!_

"Watch it, missy..." Kaiba warned.

_Bakura, The oh so adorable Easter Bunny!_

_Joey Wheeler doesn't even know about his own cousin._

_See ya!_

_Amy_

"SHUT UP!"

"Blame 4kids...they made that up!"

In a few moments, the gang finally arrived at Waimea Bay Beach Park. The walked along the sidewalk towards the stairs that led to the beach.

Now, its time for some fun while they can.

* * *

Chii-kun- "Wow…. Never thought this would turn out short…."

Chiiyami- "You all know the drill! Read and Review!"


	23. Duel 18: Leaving the Beach

Chii-kun- "…. Wow… I haven't updated in FOREVER!"

Chiiyami- "We barely had reviews since the last chapter…."

Yugi- "Chii-kun and Chiiyami don't own anything except this story."

Duel 18: Leaving the Beach

Everyone stood by the bus stop a few distances away from the beach park. Behind them was a rusty, wired gate that blocked anyone from falling into the trees below and into a river that flowed below them. Cars drove past them on the road and there were signs of the bus they have to take to get back to Chii-kun's house. Yusei had a conversation with Allen, while Kanda and Jack argued which food was better.

"Soba!"

"Ramen! It has the sweetest taste!"

Yusei and Allen glanced at the two and sighed a little. Few moments seem to past and Yami's cell went off. He flipped open his cell and read a message sent by Chiiyami:

_I HAVE SOME DARTES. I DARE EVERY CHARECTER IN THIS STORY TO DO A PLOT AROUND KINGDOM HEARTS 2, WHERE THE GIRLS JOIN ORGANIZATYION XI AND THE GUYS HAVE TO FIGHT THEM, AND STOP PLOT TWIST, CHII-YAMI FROM CONTROLING KINGDOM HEARTS I DARE THIS TO HAPPEN. and a question to sartprius: you still light obsessed?_

_kudos!_

_Alexis_

"….. No."

"Its Sartorious in the dub, and no," Saiou replied calmly.

"Don't shout!" Bakura exclaimed.

_Axl: (from Megaman X) "Hey!" (Comes out of the locker... wait when did he went  
there?)_

Rae and Padme: "Axl! (Runs up to him) Hey, it's been a long time. How's your  
sister?"

Axl: "Being herself, a daring and cheery self... still, I manage to make  
Silver okay... although..."

(runs out and glomps on Yami and Yusei) "OMG! I love you guys!  
Weshouldputyouonabutlercafe or cosplaycafe or akissiingbooth!"__

_Axl: "... Yeah... I think the sugar would wear down... for a long time."_

(Still clinging on the two) "HI AXL! HOW IS X, ZERO, ENZAN, LAIKA AND YOUR  
SISTER!"

Axl: "Ow... I think my receptors are ringing now (suddenly sees Silver  
juggling Yami, Yusei and Allen) Err... (Picks out his PET) I think we should get our sister here now Rockman."

Rockman: (Rockman EXE) "Yeah, I think we should... (Ding!) Oh email... the  
question list."  
  
_For everyone: What's your New Year resolution?_

Seto: A. Now you met Axl and Rockman, considering you would ignore magic, what do you think of reploids and net navis?

B. Now I wonder what will you do if you met Enzan? He's a vice president of  
his father's company at... an extremely young age and still going at 13. What  
kind of a father who would push his own child into that position?

"I don't know who they are or care and I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaiba replied bluntly. "I don't know him either, but I would say that father of his a complete asshole."

_Yami, Yusei and Judai: There's gonna be a new Yugioh series! ZEXAL! Are you guys going to welcome the new protagonist?_

"Maybe…" Yami murmured.

"Other me…."

"He's like another Judai for crying out loud!"

"What's wrong with that?' Judai grinned.

_Bakura: Bunny guy is a funny guy, although he can kill, he still got his long fluffy ear... obviously, you're still a bunny._

"QUACK!" (Then picks up Ryou and Bakura and adds them in the juggling.)

"….. Can I kill her?"

"Kura… no, you can't."

_Rockman: "Well... there's not much question and sorry for the long delay...her fanfiction just died for 3 year then it came back this 2010. Anyway..."  
(watches Siolver juggle.)How long will she be like that?_

Axl: "I think for 2-3 hours, if she doesn't stop we need to distract her with something." (and Rockman nodded)

- Plata-Azul Firebird (Is back!)

"The bus is here!" Rua called.

As the bus stopped at the bus stop, the gang gathered their supplies and boarded the bus and paid the bus fare. Aki and Yusei glanced at Allen, Kanda, and Lavi.

"Are you guys coming?" Aki asked.

"We have to meet Lenalee at the hotel we're staying at," Allen replied. "And….don't know how to get there."

"Eh, I can show you three which bus stop and what bus to take," the bus driver said in pidgin (Hawaiian Creole).

"Ah, thanks!" Lavi chimed. With that, Allen, Kanda, and Lavi boarded the bus with the Yugioh characters.

The bus door closed after Kanda then the bus drove toward its destination.

1818181818181818181

Chii-kun- "Read and Review!"


	24. Duel 19: Tennis

Chii-kun: "um….yeah…. about updates…never mind. I don't own anything except this story. My rant would be boring anyway…."

Duel 19: Tennis

A few weeks have passed since some of the Yugioh characters went to the beach. Yusei and the gang welcomed Kiryu, Bruno, Crow, and Carly when they arrived. Misty and Sherry arrived a bit later. Pegasus had a mansion built somewhere on the island a few months ago after hearing about "new arrivals" and after the mansion was complete, the main Yugioh and Gx characters moved their since Chii-kun's house couldn't fit everyone; while the 5ds characters stayed. The move never stopped the other Yugioh characters to come and visit the 5ds crew.

"Do you think you can beat me, mutt?" Kaiba mocked. Jounouchi grimaced and pointed rudely at the brunette on the other side of the net.

"You bet!"

"If he can't beat Kaiba in a duel, he thinks he'll beat him in a tennis match," Honda remarked, slightly rolling his eyes. Otogi nodded in agreement, while Yami, Mokuba, and Ryou stood silent against the wired barrier wall that surrounded the tennis court. The tennis court was located in a small park across from Chii-kun's house.

"I bet blondie's gonna lose even though I hate Kaiba," Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You hate everyone."

"You, the most, Pharaoh."

Aki was sitting on a bench besides Mai texting her fellow 5ds girls, while Mai was polishing her nails. Yami took out his cell from his pocket as it went off and flipped his phone.

"We got questions."

_Amy: Well, well..haven't heard from you in quite awhile, huh? It's a shame that you didn't get to doing any holiday specials with the gang. I totally wanted to see Leo/Rua in a diaper for New Year's. xD_

_Anyway, towards the questions!_

_The Fairy Bunny(Bakura):_

_1. You still haven't caught me! (in a sing-song voice) Bakura's a sissy thief,who always spares his enemies' lives. He can't never attack, because he's always held back!_

_2. If Ryou and you switched lives for a day(not personalities, you bunny_

_twit), who has the worst life experience? and yes, Ryou...you answer this too._

_3. I got another Bunny skit coming up, and you can't stop me from making it._

_8D Muahahahaha!_

"I'm sure Rua wouldn't be happy to hear that…" Aki remarked.

"I'm GONNA HIT YOU WITH THIS TENNIS RACKET!" Bakura bellowed angrily shaking a tennis racket in his grasp. Ryou glanced at his dark before replying,

"...I can answer for Kura and that he wouldn't care. I would mind since he had a tragic past."

Bakura scoffed. "Couldn't care less because I can kill the teachers and students if I wanted to."

"And... I would prevent you from doing it," Yami added.

"Shut up, Pharoah! who's answering questions here?"

"You're still upset that Chiiyami's interested in Kiryu now?"

"Shut..the...#$%& up!"

_Girls(DM, 5Ds, and GX)_

_1. What was the best present that you have ever gotten in any holidays?(birthdays don't count)_

_2. How would you deal with the men of your group, if they're acting like children under some crazy spell unleashed by one of them?_

"A rose charm bracelet," Aki answered.

"…."

"Slap the one responsible and have the guys turn back to normal," Mai answered with an "innocent" grin.

_Joey, Tristan and Duke:_

_1. Did you know that any story that involves you three results in comedic results?_

"We can be serious too, you know..." Otogi replied bluntly.

_2. I had to ask this, Duke...but most people say that you cross-dress because of the ponytail in your hair. How do you feel about this accusation?_

"How very stereotypical of them...I don't cross-dress!"

_3. Joey, Tristan...I have to ask. Since you two are like, the biggest eaters of all of the series combined, I wonder what happens to all that weight behind the scenes. Maybe the producers pumped your stomaches to get rid of the food...or what?_

"Exercise?"

"Or just lucky..." Honda shrugged.

_Mokuba:_

_1. Have you ever caught your brother doing something completely out of his character?_

"In his sleep maybe?"

_2. Okay, I know your brother's a softie. We all know that. But, has he ever done something normal besides all the rich stuff he's good at? Family outings, maybe?_

"Nope...he always says he's "too busy" for all of those."

_3. Get me a picture of your brother when he's sleeping(drug him if you have too). The fan-girls demands cuteness from him! ;P_

"Okay!"

Kaiba gave a cold glance. "I'm right here, you know..." He hit the ball as it reached his side.

_Yami:_

_You know, maybe you should cosplay Cupid on Valentine's Day, along with Yusei and Jaden. It'll be totally awesome, plus bonus points with the girls and fans! |D_

_That's all for now!_

_Amy_

Yami replied bluntly with a "No".

"Shit!" Jounouchi cursed as he missed hitting the ball by an inch.

"That makes 2 wins for me," Kaiba mocked with a smirk. Jounouchi snatched the ball of the ground then bounced it a few times before serving.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

"We have more questions," Yami remarked looking at his cell. He also sent certain characters their questions.

_ok i dare bakura to go die in 5 holes. i just hate bakura. and to misty-you_

_remember anything of being a dark signer? kalin same question you too carly._

_aki and misty are you two friends now? yusei i dare you to make out with akiza_

_and here chii-kun *gives death note*keep them in line. seigried im your long_

_lost sister. go deatroy kaiba corp with this...*hands 6 pounds og_

_dynomite*tata _

_Alexis Von Schroder _

"I only have one answer," Bakura replied, sticking up double middle finger.

"Misty replied that she only remembers parts of it, but moved on from the death of her brother," Yami read. "Kiryu said he hates his dub name and question has been answered in Crashtown arc. Carly doesn't remember anything."

"Yes, we are friends," Aki replied. Her cheeks flushed with the mentioning of Yusei and her making out. "I don't need anyone keeping me in line!" she exclaimed with a glare.

"Seigfried said he doesn't have a sister and made peace with Kaiba corp," Yami read. "And learn how to spell."

"Yes!"

"Tch, don't push further luck."

"There goes Kaiba…doesn't want to admit any type of defeat," Otogi remarked. Kaiba glared at the raven-haired teen.

"It's now 2-1," Mai said.

The tennis match continued until the sun went down with the score of… 5-3 with Kaiba's win. Yami assured Jounouchi he did his best and having fun was the most important. Still defeated, Jounouchi admitted he did have fun and wouldn't give up until he beats Kaiba in any game.


	25. Duel 20: In the Rain

**Chii-kun: "I don't own anything except this story!" **

**Duel 20: In the Rain**

Dark and light gray clouds covered the once blue and sunny sky as rain poured down heavily upon the earth. Water dripped onto the leaves and branches, some of them dripped onto the grass and dirt while the rest soaked into nature. Chii-kun (who was dragged out of the house), Anzu, Aki, Asuka, Yugi, Kaiba, and Yusei stood under a banyan tree. Anzu wondered if the boys should still be playing volleyball in the rain. Aki remarked that they were idiots. The teams were split into:

Team A: Yami, Judai, Jack, Otogi, Lavi

Team B: Bakura, Manjyome, Kanda, Honda, Crow

Everyone was aware of the Earl's presence in Hawaii. After weeks of preparation and even more, they decide to "let low" while in public, but still kept on guard. Also, Yusei and Allen had exchange way of contact on the bus days ago on the bus from Waimea beach park. It was a good idea to at least have an exorcist or two accompanying the Yugioh characters in public.

Lavi served underhand sending the ball over the net. Kanda turned his profile slightly and hit the ball back to the opponent's side, only the ball to be spiked by Jack the ball hitting the ground an inch from Kanda. Kanda's eyebrow twitched irritably and glared at Jack.

"Ha! That's 5-3 with us in the lead!" Jack mocked with a grin and pointed finger. Kanda wondered why he was forced to play this game…oh right, it was the baka usagi's idea and to prove the dumb blonde Jack Ass when he mocked him of being chicken.

"I haven't had a chance to hit the ball…." Yami said thoughtfully.

"That's because you suck serving, Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed. Yami gave him a death glare.

"Even though it may be bad to play in the rain, this is entertaining," Chii-kun remarked with a cheesy grin. The girls chuckled in agreement and Kaiba remarked to see Yami squirm in a ball game. A moment passed when Yugi spotted "familiar" people coming their way.

_Padme: "Am I seeing this right?"_

_Axl: "Yeah, you guys do."_

_Lavi: "I-Impossible... In all her nature and personality, this is nuts!"_

_Rockman: "Nope, you guys are seeing this right..."_

_Everyone: "You mean that Plata-Azul Firebird has matured!" _

_Axl: "It's amazing what happens in three years being on hiatus."_

_Thanks, I guess... and I still blame you on the sugar rush you gave me._

_Axl: "I know, bad idea..."_

_... Anyway... The Earl is in one of the islands of Hawaii, I think it's in_

_Ni'ihau or Kaho'olawe, ZEXAL is going to come on and I haven't finish watching_

_5D yet (Yes I was lagging behind thanks to Kuroshitsuji and Hitman reborn.)_

_Ugh...right now, i'm asking questions._

_To everyone: OI, you still didn't told me of your new year resolution!_

Everyone shouted, "Secret!" The boys decided to take a break for questions.

Bakura remarked with, "The girls kinna gotten a bit too heavy." He quickly got death glares from the girls and a few beatings.

Chii-kun sighed. "Its the same every year for me…. I FAIL AT LIFE!" she then sulked in a corner by the trunk with Aki calming her.

_Yami, Yugi and Yusei: What's with the protagonist having multicolored hair? It_

_kinda gotten worse in ZEXAL (seriously, his hair looks like twin blades you_

_can ram on or headbutt on people.)_

_Judai: Thank god you have a near-normal hair._

"Oh I heard he has lots of nicknames like goat, prawn, shrimp, lobster, lionfish..." Yami grinned.

"err... thanks?" Judai wondered whether to take it was a good compliment.

"Even tho it looks like a Kuriboh, mushroom, or jellyfish?" Manjyome inquired with a hint of mockery.

_Seto: A. Ow... Yeah I forgot, Enzan wants to meet you for a business thing..._

"…only if it's important."

_Enzan: "I think you might have forgotten that it was my father's idea."_

_Yeah, that- QUACK! You're here! (Enzan giving her a DUH look.) Right, He's_

_Ijuin Enzan, the vices president of IPC and a Net Savior agent, and his net_

_navi is Blues. Make fun with his egg-like hairstyle, he make sure you'll be_

_skin alive. And moving on with the question._

_B. Someone wants to ask... how was life in the orphanage and how many more_

_Kaibalands are you going to build?_

"In every country," Kaiba replied briefly.

_C. Also they wanted to know how's your family life (Mokuba) and when will you_

_spend quality time with him outside the company?_

"None of your business."

_For everyone (again): I started noticing something... are all adults_

_useless or villains? (aside from Solomon, Yugi's Granpa, he's probably the_

_only great supporting charater there.)_

"Um…..its….blame the writers!"

_Anzu, Aki , Alexis: Why does the female's (Love interest?) name starts with an_

_A?_

"Well... a bit of tradition I guess?" Anzu shrugged.

"And its been broken with that Kotori girl," Aki added plainly.

_Bakura: A. YOu are perfect! Today is the year of the Rabbit and we definitely_

_need one! YOu fit the bill! Yami! Get the bunny costume from the store while_

_I'll hold him down! XD!_

_B. I watched a rabbit do tricks... can you do tricks?_

_Enzan: "Well, for one thing, it's not the Black Silver..."_

_Rockman: "Yeah, she matured... except when Bakura's around, she's back in her_

_immature self."_

_Honda: "Holy crap!"_

_Axl, Rockman, Enzan and Blues: "What?"_

_Duke: "She-she's wearing glasses?"_

_Blues: "Oh that, that's a reading glasses, she has been having trouble on_

_reading, that's all."_

_-Plata-Azul Firebird._

Bakura: "You're definetly on my TO-KILL LIST!" Bakura exclaimed angrily. Yami and Otogi had to hold him back from lunging at Silver.

"Kuroshitsuji and Reborn, huh? Chii-kun likes those too..." Aki said.

Chii-kun's eyebrow twitched irritably. "I HATE SebastianxCiel with passion! SebastianxMaylene FTW! I don't care if its non-canon!" She pumped her fist into the air. The characters stared at her with dumbfounded looks.

The rain stopped pouring but the clouds still remained as the guys resumed playing volleyball. After a few hours of playing, it was time to take a ride in the Yugioh van home. Kanda and Lavi were dropped off at the Hilton hotel and said their goodbyes to the Yugioh characters.

"Hey Lavi! It's been fun!" Crow called heartily. Lavi called back with until next time. Kanda and Jack only exchanged glares as their "goodbye".

A few days later, Yami, Judai, Jack, Otogi, Lavi, Bakura, Manjyome, Kanda, Honda, and Crow were brought the clinic at Pegasus' mansion for catching a cold and Pegasus assigned three nurses to treat them. The girls shook their heads and sighed with disbelief that they shouldn't have played in the rain. Mikage and Carly fought on whom to take care of Jack, but their quarrel didn't last long when Jack would be in care of a nurse assigned by Pegasus. When Allen and Lenalee visited Lavi, they kinna pitied him when he was "crushed" and he wasn't any of the nurses "type". Allen and Lenalee decided to stay at the mansion for a while until their friends got better and spend some time getting to know certain Yugioh people they never met and…..

Maybe get glomped by a hyper Chii-kun.

20202020202020202020202

Chii-kun- "Well… I don't have any questions need to be answered, meaning the ones I copy and pasted on a notepad and saved on my computer. You know the drill! Review with questions and you're free to say what you thought of the chapters.

Until next time… Bye!"


	26. Bonus Chapter: Chibi Special: Duel 4

You know you guys were waiting for this… Sorry, had a lot of stuff on my mind and other things to do…. So without further ado…

**I don't own anything. Also… I'm thinking that there might be more than 5 Chibi Specials…. **

Bonus Chapter! Chibi Special: Duel 4

_Previously…_

"_First off…" Kaiba began. Everyone else in the room sat quietly and listened. _

"… I have nothing to say." Kaiba's statement made everyone fall over and collapsed. "Except fans are annoying with their questions."

"That's not something!" Chii-kun exclaimed. "Say something else!"

"You're the one who agreed to answer your fans questions because of your little brother; and how hard it was for him to get you here," Chiiyami reasoned.

There were some murmur and exchange looks between the characters of Yugioh and Gx.

"No, you two kidnapped me, " Kaiba nonchalantly.

Everyone else didn't agree…. "LIAR!"

Chii-kun thought of something until she got an idea. She and Chiiyami exchanged smirks. Chii-kun turned to Kaiba with an innocent, but devious look. "Say something or else my yami and I will have you sing "Honey" again like last time with Shizuka for my Diary Musical fic."

Kaiba's eye twitched. Shizuka blushed. Jounouchi growled with rage at Kaiba, while Honda and Otogi were jealous. There were some chuckles among the Yugioh characters and the Gx cast was completely confused and lost because they weren't there at Tomoyo Daidouji's studio. "Honey" was the second ending theme for Card captor Sakura.

"However…." Chii-kun continued. "This time you'll be singing on your own in front of everyone here."

"You do remember the words, right Kaiba?" Chiiyami prodded.

Kaiba scoffed. "Why would I?" he then scowled. "And you wouldn't! You made me sing that song last time!"

Chiiyami and Chii-kun smirked evilly. "Yes… we would." They both held out their Sennen fan.

"Fine, I'll say something," Kaiba said. "First off, I loathed at the nickname "Princess" from certain reviewers." He ignored the chuckling and giggling in the background. "Also I need to remember to kill that one reviewer who dressed me in that ludicrous kitty suit! She will feel the wrath of Shining Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He then ignored the uproar of laughter.

"Second, I found it a bit interesting to have that business chat with "what's her name that I forgot and don't care" in the beginning chapters. Lastly, I do have free time but don't spend it wisely so I continue working. That's all."

Silence echoed the room…with chirping of crickets in the background….

"Uh…" Chii-kun stared dumbfounded.

"Thank you Kaiba," Chiiyami said as Kaiba walked back to his place. Kaiba returned the mike to her. Chiiyami turned to the Yugioh and Gx casts. "Who's next?"

Just before Judai said anything, Manjyome shot up from his seat and rushed towards the front. "I'll go first!"

Chiiyami smirked. "Spirited, are we?"

Manjyome scoffed as he snatched the mike from Chiiyami's hands. He turned to the two Yugioh casts, who were waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, I would like to say…" He was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Chii-kun announced as she walked to the shoji doors. She slid open the doors and at the front….

"This is the dojo for the Yugioh casts, right?" Chibi Yusei asked.

"We got an invitation," Chibi Rua said. Yusei held up the letter they received from Chii-kun and Chiiyami.

At the front was the Chibi Yugioh 5d's cast.

"Yay! You got it!" Chii-kun chirped happily.

"Who's at the door Chii-kun?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

"Ah! Come on in you guys! The party just started and warmed up!" Chii-kun cheered as she motioned the new cast to enter. "Find a seat to your liking." She closed the shoji door after everyone was in.

"Hi!" Judai waved happily to the Yugioh 5d's crew. A few of them waved back.

"Okay, I think its time to eat before the food gets cold," Chiiyami remarked. "So, the first ones to get the food will be the 5d's crew, then Gx, then Yugioh."

Certain characters from Yugioh and Gx moaned and complained. "WHAT?"

Chiiyami chided pointing at those characters, "Don't you WHAT? Me! Besides, since you're the "older" and 5d's crew are the "younger" you know what I mean," she smirked.

The Yugioh 5d's crew had no comment.

The "complaining" characters moaned and groaned. They became startled when Chiiyami was glaring down at them, blazing fires in the background.

"Complain any further and I'll make sure you'll starve throughout this whole special…"

"NO! We'll be good!"

Chiiyami, pleased with herself. "Okay!"

The Yugioh 5d's went ahead and get their food, then the Gx, then original Yugioh, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami.

"Hello! Why am I being ignored?" Manjyome exclaimed. He was mostly standing at the front like an ignored statue ever since the Yugioh 5d's entered, and while everyone was getting his or her food.

"After you say what you need to say, you can eat," Chiiyami said.

Manjyome gaped. "What?" he gritted his teeth and growled. "Fine!" He took a few moments to calm down; then he began as everyone has his or her eyes on him.

****

**Chii-kun- "That's all folks! And the Yugioh 5d's joined the party! Yay! It might take awhile for the Chibi Special 5. This is very old so Kaiba was talking about the questions from **_Ask the Yugioh and Gx cast_**." (sweats nervously) **

**Chiiyami- "Yeah…. anyway! Keep them questions coming! And stuff…." **


	27. Duel 21: Announcements and ?

**Duel 21: Announcements and ? **

Several months had passed and there had been no sign of the Earl's presence, nor any news of damage that could have been caused by akuma. The Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds cast had moved out of Chii-kun's house and settled at the mansion hosted by Pegasus. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen's hotel stay had expired and moved to Chii-kun's house only their first arrival was meeting characters from Cardfight! Vanguard: Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, Kamui Katsuragi, and Misaki Tokura. It had been a very interesting first few weeks at her house with introductions and everything.

Presently, Chiiyami had everyone gathered for an announcement at the mansion and for an undivided attention. She released a few coughs before speaking into the microphone. "Aibou's currently dealing with various things, such as other important stuff that needs to be taken care of. So I'm in charge of everything here. **Lastly, asks are now closed."**

She then continued, "As you've heard from Allen and the others, yes the CFV characters are staying a while at Aibou's place for whatever reason."

Murmurs spread around the room until a chirp made everyone fall into a pause of silence.

"We're back!" Lenalee entered the hall with Allen closely behind her. "We had to give Aichi-kun and the others a bit of a tour while Chii-kun is busy with her things."

"We learned a few things about them, also about their game Vanguard," Allen remarked. "They're not so bad! Well…most of them…"

"She also doesn't want them to get involved with the Earl business, which we fully agreed," Lenalee said. _We don't want them getting hurt or worried. We'll make sure of it. _

Yami became a bit concern about what the exorcist female had said. Before he could open his mouth to say something,

"Why are they here?" Manjyome asked plainly, half uninterested with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's like what Chiiyami once said before! Chii-kun's current "obsession"," Bakura scoffed. During those previous months he and Chiiyami had broken up for personal reasons. He later recovered and felt it was better off.

"They have their decks, don't they? Different from our's," Mai pressed.

"They don't call them "monsters", but units," Lenalee noted.

"I would like to know about this game~" Pegasus said. "Perhaps we should invite them over, yes?"

o0o0o0o

CFV characters aren't open for asks! Next chapter will have replies to the last two reviews.


End file.
